piece of my heart
by rolly21
Summary: What would you do if you found out that you were pregnant to the one man that you loved, but was too scared to show, especially after you broke up. Post 4.11
1. thats me in the corner

I don't own Greys Anatomy or the characters.

"Losing My Religion"

Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  


Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream"

Meredith was sitting in the corner of her bathroom, the cool tiles soothing her naked body. Scattered in front of her were 5 tests, all showing a smiley face.  
Her body shook, as she urged for tears to come, her tear ducts too proud to allow it.

Her thought wandered, to Derek, to his dreams for them, knowing that this is what he had wanted... but also knowing that this was not something she wanted to tell him.

She had successfully avoided him for 2 weeks, her heart broken, her hiding places limited, and her head swimming. She had not felt as much pain in all her life, compared to what she had in the past two weeks.

Little tuck had pulled though on that night, at least he had been healed, but something's were left broken. There argument the final straw. She wanted to trust him, was scared to trust him, and the thought of his mouth on roses caused her rouble to breathe.

If only he had told her, instead of her hearing from George, if only he hadn't attacked her, if only he had given her time. Time to breathe, time to be ready... time...

Now here she sat on the cool floor of her bathroom, alone, yet full with the thought of the life developing inside of her. She didn't know whether she should fear this, or embrace it. Confusion racked her, as 

she wondered where does she go from here?

Her friends had been kind enough to leave her alone, kind enough to give her space and not ask questions, kind enough to let her breathe.

There is a knock on her bathroom door, she tries to ignore it. "Mer" Christina says quietly, as she is worried about her friend who had gone upstairs 2 hours ago for a shower, and had not come back down.

Meredith tried to ignore her, not wanting her friend to see her like this. Her breathing gets shaky as she starts to shiver from too much cold. She forces herself up, as Christina knocks on the door again. She pulls on her robe before opening the door.

Christina steps back to look at her friend. "Oh Mer" she says, as she help Meredith to her bed. She can tell that she was cold, and that her head was full of emotion, as Meredith was a person whose emotions were reflected in her eyes.

Helping Meredith lay down, she pulled her close and spooned her, being there for her person the only way she knew how. Communication 

lost in the sobs of her friend. Christina knew not to hassle her, as Meredith would talk in her own time. Christina knew when to push, and when to walk away... and she knew that this situation, just by the look on Meredith's face was not a time for her to be pushing.

So as they lay there, with Meredith sobs, lulling from the comfort of her friend, both eased in to sleep.

Derek sat in his car, his steering wheel gripped tight in his hands. He had come here every night, the ocean lay in front of him, soothing his conflicting thoughts. This was where Meredith had brought him to watch the ferry boats. Every night since he had fought with Meredith, he came here, before driving past her house, in hopes of catching a glimpse of her, before driving back to his cold, empty trailer.

He knew she had seen him leave with Rose that night, and if she hadn't been broken from their fight, he had shattered her then. He knew, he didn't know why he did it, but he knew.

Mark had sworn at him, threatened him to fix things... Knowing too well that Derek had sunk back into the lull that he was in when Meredith had almost drowned. But he could not see a way to come back from this, God knows he wanted her, he wanted every inch of her, Dark and Twisty as she may be. But he pushed and pulled until the finally had snapped.

Tears welling in his eyes, this was not the first time he had cried since their fight, and he was sure it was not going to be the last.

He had not seen her since that night, and after stumbling his way through dinner with rose, he realised that he couldn't do this. He couldn't break away. Meredith had avoided him, Bailey had refused to put her on his service, and her friends guarded her tighter then fort Knox...

He had to find away to get her back, well that's what his heart was screaming, but his head was telling him to let her go. He had damaged her enough as it is.

Starting his car, he drove away from their site, venturing slowly past 

her house, before returning to his empty trailer. Knowing full well that he had lost her...


	2. mcpregnant

Meredith was relieved to find herself with a day off the next day. Dragging herself from her bed, she tried to not wake Christina, as she made a dash to the bathroom.

Hair swimming around her face, as she tried to aim for the bowl. Her stomach muscles clenched as she continued to dry reach. The joys of not having eaten anything the day before.

Struggling to stand she turns to see the remnants of herself in the mirror above the hand basin. She acknowledges she looks like crap, as well as the fact that she has found herself in quite the predicament. How could she try and explain that she was pregnant with an "s and m" baby, let alone confront Derek with that fact that he was going to be a father.

Slowly Meredith jerks her head up, to the quiet knocking on the door from her person. Christina had obviously heard her and had come to make sure that she was fine.

Pushing herself away from the basin, she opens the door. "Shit Mer you look like crap" was all that Christina could say.

Slowly Meredith nods her head, as she makes her way back to the 

bedroom. She had already made a decision of what she was going to do today. She was not going to wallow on her news, she wasn't going to sit in front of the TV and watch another chick flick, for which undoubtedly would make her want to cry, but she would attend her first of many appointments to the ob/gyn department of Seattle grace hospital. She knew she had to be careful and be discrete. She also knew that she needed to inform her chief resident, as well as Richard, the chief of surgery.

Taking a shower in her private bathroom, she then decides to dress in comfortable clothes, namely her ratty Dartmouth shirt and a pair of comfy jeans and connies. She then returns to dispose of 4 of the 5 pregnancy tests, before placing the last one in her handbag. She still hadn't decided when or how she was going to tell Derek. Hell the only person that knew about this was Christina, and she also knew that she could pass off this morning sickness as a hang over this morning, as she surely knew that her other friends would have thought to blame a mishap of tequila for her queasy stomach. They hadn't noticed that she had been feeling off all week, as they were caught up in their own problems.

Meredith went downstairs to find Christina in the kitchen, with a nod of her head, both walk out the door, and make their way to the car. Christina offers to drive as Meredith still has the shakes from leaning over the toilet bowl that morning.

On arriving to the hospital, both go there separate ways, as Christina took off to chase down some cardio action. She would have been there for Meredith except this was something that she had said she wanted to do all on her own.

Meredith took the stairs to the floor 3rd floor where she had rushed an appointment through on the phone on the way into work. She took the stairs slowly, as she enjoyed the luxury of peace, and knowing that she wouldn't run into Derek on the stairs as he always favoured the elevators.

Peeking out into the hall from the stair well, she made sure the coast was clear, before slowly making her way down to the waiting room. Dr McPherson had agreed to meet with her to do all the required blood work, and first ultrasound. He understood that Meredith wanted to keep this as hush as she could, and to save her waiting, Dr McPherson had paged her to an examination room, making sure the curtains were drawn.

"I am pleased to finally meet you" Dr McPherson welcomes her. Meredith stood and examined the new head of neo natal, and ob staff. Dr McPherson had only recently taken up the position as Addison had headed to the sunny life of L.A.  
Meredith nodded, "I would respond likewise if I wasn't meeting u under 

strange circumstances" she replied.

Dr McPherson wasted no time in getting Meredith gowned, and taking blood work. He then turned around lifting the gown slowly, and gesturing towards the gel. "This will be cold" He told her before applying it lightly. He moved the doper around steadily, until he could slowly bring in to focus, what was her baby. The sound of whoosh, whoosh, filled the room.

"There's the heart beat, and there's your baby." He told her. He held that position as he entered the required information on the computer, to take a still frame.

He wiped Meredith's stomach back down, before allowing her to lower her gown. "I will give you 5 minutes to get changed and take this all in, and then I will be back to discuss your pregnancy with you." Meredith nodded, feeling overwhelmed.  
Dr McPherson had left the frame stilled on the computer. Tilting her head back, she let out the faintest sob, as she longed to curl up into a ball and cry.

Struggling to pull herself together, she forced herself to get dressed, before Dr McPherson walked back in the room.

"Is there any previous pregnancy history I should know about?" He asked, and Meredith shook her head. She had always played it safe, and the only scare she had had previously was what had turned out to be appendicitis.

"May I ask about the father, his health history, as to eliminate any problems that may arise throughout this pregnancy?" Meredith struggled with this question. She looked up at her doctor before clearing her throat.

"As far as I know, this is his first pregnancy too, and ummm... yeah." was all Meredith managed to say.

Dr McPherson handed her photo of her child, which she stashed in her bag next to the Pregnancy test. "Is there any more questions?" She asked him, and he could see that she was eager to leave.

"Doctor Grey," Dr McPherson began... "I understand the stress a child could have on your job, as a surgical intern, I understand that I may have the benefit of working with you on some cases, but I do need to ask you to take things easy for the next few weeks until your body adapts itself to carrying a child." Meredith nodded. "Oh, and by the way Dr Grey," he followed "I will call you if there is any worry with 

your tests, and I will book an appointment for you in 2 weeks time."

Meredith smiled, said a brief thanks, before making a quick exit.

Meredith then headed straight to the chiefs office. He needed to know that she was pregnant, he also needed to know that she was at the moment keeping in quiet. She hoped that he wouldn't interfere when it came to her telling Derek, but she was sure he would respect her decision of needing time.

Taking the elevator this time, she had hoped that she wouldn't be running into any one she knew, but unfortunately, when the doors opened on the fourth floor, Lexie entered. Lexie bounced up to Meredith. Their relationship had gotten considerably better since she had tequila shots with her that night, as well as the dance party.  
Lexie was surprised to see Meredith. "I thought u had the day off." Lexie inquired.

"Just needed to see the chief" was all she could say, as she made a quick exit on the 5th floor. Meredith rushed to the chief's office, knocking briefly before hearing Richards "Come in".

Meredith entered the room to find that the Chief and Bailey had been waiting for her. "You said you needed to speak with us Grey." Richard 

said, as he stood up from his seat. He moved around the room, moving a chair for Meredith so she could sit facing both Bailey and Himself.

"Ah yes sir." She responded timidly. "It seems that I have are found that I am pregnant." She said quietly.

"Your what!" asked Bailey rather Loudly.

"Pregnant" Meredith responded again quietly.

Bailey shook her head silently, unable to come up with what to say to comfort Meredith, whom she considered as one of her children. Richard Looked over at Meredith, swallowing harshly not knowing what to say to the person whom he considered his daughter.

"Shepherd!" Bailey finally spoke up. Her face turning in anger.

"With all due respect Bailey, Please don't kill him." She said quietly. "He is yet to know that I am pregnant, and I will tell him in my own time... I just want to keep this as quiet as possible... just until I am ready to talk about this...but I just thought u guys should know."

Meredith made to stand. Bailey and Richard both looked t Meredith, noticing the pained expression on her face. Tears welled in Meredith's eyes, and she tried to shake them off. Bailey reached over and took her hand, while Richard stood and made his way over to Meredith.

"If there is anything that we can do to help you Meredith, we will do it." He said before putting a fatherly hand on her shoulder...

Meredith just nodded silently... She forced herself to stand, "Thanks" she said quietly, and turned to leave, looking through the glass surrounding her office, her breath caught as she saw Derek, standing there looking in with concern. Her legs faulted, as she began to sway. Richard caught her, helping her sit back down as he got her a glass of water.

Bailey turned to see Derek she mumbled to herself about him being a "fool" and a "Mc Ass".

Have you had anything to eat today?" Richard asked her lovingly. Meredith shook her head.

"I have been struggling to keep anything down this past week." She 

told him.

He smiled down at her, "Well lets go get you some breakfast" he told her, and the three of them left the office, all walking straight past Derek as they made their way down to the cafeteria.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Derek had been on his way to the Chief when he had run into Lexie. She was the one to tell him that Meredith had a meeting with the Chief. He was shocked when also spotted Bailey in there with her.

He couldn't help but stare at her, noticing how fragile she looked, and how Broken she appeared. He hated that he was responsible for this.

When the three of them left the office, the didn't even acknowledge Derek, which he thought was strange of the Chief, and Bailey, as Richard was always courteous in saying hello, and Bailey always said whatever crossed her mind.

He turned to watch them continue walking by. He shook his head. He needed to know why she had had a meeting with the Chief. He only knew one person who could answer that question "Yang" he muttered 

before he turned to take off and find her.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith, Richard and Bailey found a secluded table in the cafeteria, and Richard went to go get them all something to eat.

When he returned he placed some rice biscuits in front of Meredith as well as a bottle of lemonade. "Your mother used to be able to only stomach this when she was pregnant with you." he said quietly. She thanked his, as Bailey and Richard settled with their coffee in hand, as they watched Meredith eat quietly.

All had been going well until she saw Rose enter the cafeteria; her stomach lurched at the site of the other woman. She struggled to stay focused on her company. Richard touching her hand lightly and encouraging her to continue eating.

"Is it ok if I take these and run?" She asked Richard quietly, "I have a few errands to run." Both Bailey and Richard nodded.

With that Meredith did a bolt, she ran straight through the building, past a baffled Derek, as she only just made it to the toilet, to empty 

was the smallest of her stomach contents.

Resting her head against the door, she wondered how long she was going to hide this from her peers.

Flushing the toilet, she moved to the hand basin, rinsed her face, before wiping it with the towel. She truly did look like crap. She stood staring at herself in the mirror, trying to build herself up the energy to push open the door, just in case Derek was there. Realising she wouldn't be able to hide from him forever, she exited the bathroom.

Derek, as she thought he would, was waiting outside for Meredith. "Mer" he said, as he reached for her.

"Don't" she said, pulling away from him as if his touch burned her. "Your scrub nurse is in the cafeteria." She snapped, "Why don't you go hassle her."  
With that, she ran through the building and out the front door.


	3. you are not her family

A week had passed and the morning sickness seemed to have hit a lull. Meredith worked slowly through the hospital, feeling relieved that so far she had been able to dodge Derek, even though it had become increasingly more difficult to hide from him. In fact she had taken to locking the doors of the on-call room when she needed to sleep, just in case he tried to follow her in there.

Meredith had managed to limit the amount of people knowing about her pregnancy to just Christina, Bailey and Richard. The latter having become very fatherly and worried about her.

Bailey had managed to keep Meredith off Derek's service so far, but she knew that it would have come to an end soon. She had just finished watching him complete a craniotomy. She hid in the back of the room, hoping that he did not know she was up in the gallery at all.

Walking with Christina, she managed to ask the same question that she had been asking Meredith for the past week. "when are you going to tell McDreamy about his McBaby?"

I winced at the thought. I had asked her to back off, but I knew she had only concern for me. "Soon" I said, while subconsciously rubbing 

my stomach. Already feeling quite maternal about the child that I was carrying.

Christina had been getting hassled, just as much as her other friends by Derek about Meredith. As was Mark, which was very odd considering he didn't really have much to do with her.

"I was thinking about leaving it until he was smart enough to figure it out himself, or until it was so blatantly obvious. We know that Derek would just want to waltz back into my life looking for his ever after. The problem being he doesn't care who his ever after is with. I mean he has his scrub nurse now." I said, as I continued to walk down to pick up labs.

Christina in all frustration walked away. She had tried on many occasions to tell Meredith that he and the scrub nurse were over, but Meredith didn't want to believe her. The fact it was rumoured that she had moved on to Sloan, didn't help... as it was just a rumour.

After collecting her labs she returned to Hahn, whose service she had been placed on that day. Hahn had been preparing a patient for a valve replacement, and while she was frustrated by Greys slow work 

load, she appreciated having got away from Yang for another day.

Hahn wondered about Grey, looking her up and down when she had returned. It was obvious something was on her mind, but it didn't help that she had been proving to be a popular resident with Shepherd having been in for the umpteenth time that day to see if she had seen Meredith.

"Are you on this planet Grey" Hahn asked, as Meredith handed over the lab results. She looked them over once, before turning to address the patient. Meredith zoned back out, unable to stay focused, with the nausea that was slowly coming in a wave over her. There was something about the room that had been making her dizzy, and wanting to gag.

"Excuse me" Meredith said, as she slowly backed out of the room, walking hurriedly towards the toilet. Looking up, she felt his eyes upon her. There was Derek, standing in front of the nurses' station, watching her make a run for it. Deciding that she didn't want to be anywhere near him, she turns fast and heads back in the other direction.

"Doctor Grey" he calls after her, quickly shoving the chart back to a nurse, and pursuing her. Meredith felt all eyes on her, as she started 

to jog away from him. She could hear him pick up the pace as she ran through the halls past bewildered colleagues.

"Stop!" he yelled out to her, as she turned into a stair well, and took the stairs two at a time.

He slowly reached her; he watched her waver on the steps, before she fainted.

gagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagag

Derek's heart stopped! He caught her before she hit her head. Quickly he took her in his arms, and carried her out into the hall finding her a gurney to lie on, before paging Dr Bailey.

Derek ran his fingers threw his hair, looking down at Meredith who had passed out.  
He slowly brushes a piece of her off of her face, holding onto her hand while he waited for Bailey.

Bailey ran forward, looked at Meredith, and then at Derek.

"What happened?" she quickly asks, giving him a somewhat hostile look.

"She... She..." he started to say, he tried to control his breathing and steady himself.

"She was on her way somewhere, saw me, did a complete one eighty... I chased her... she collapsed on the stairs." He managed to get out.

Bailey looked him up and down... "I think you've done enough! I've got it from here." She snaps at him, before calling George over to help push the gurney over to an exam room.

On getting her in there, they transfer her onto the bed in there, as Derek watched on.

Bailey turns to George.  
"I want you to page the chief! I need him here!"

George nodded before running off.

Shepherd was still standing in the door way when Richard arrived. Richard looked him up and down before pushing passed him.

"You should leave!" He raises his voice at Derek. Derek was stunned by this...

..."She's, she's... is she going to be ok?" He asked.

"You are not her doctor, and you are not her family... you need to leave! As your boss, I am telling you to leave." Richard stated. Turning from Derek he went to Meredith's bed side.

Derek forced himself to walk away, not wanting to push things anymore then he already had.

On seeing him gone Bailey turned to Richard.

"The damn fool chased her through the hospital. She collapsed on the stairs. She appears to be dehydrated. I want her moved to a different room, and I think we need Dr McPherson to come up and just check on things. I suggest we keep her here, and let her sleep, but I think her chart should be only managed and kept by u." Bailey told Richard.

Richard nodded seeing that she had taken control of the situation.

"I will guard her chat with my life!" he told BAILEY, knowing full well, that they were stopping only one person from reading it.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith murmured, as the cold gel was placed on her stomach, and she felt the Doppler move across it. Forcing her eyes opened, she came face to face with Dr McPherson.

He smiled down at her, seeing the panic in her eyes. Christina was sitting besides her looking on. She reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Do you mind telling me how this happened?" Dr McPherson asked, looking down on her.

Meredith smiled weakly. "Avoidance is what happened, plus the fact that I haven't had the chance to scratch myself today." She sighed.

Slowly the room filled with the soft noise of the Babies heart beat.  
"Everything appears to be fine, but Bailey has ordered an IV to help get your fluids up, and we are keeping you in over night for observations." He informed her.

He wiped down her stomach, before lowering her gown. He smiled at her before standing to leave. "Take it easy Grey" He said, before leaving the room.

Derek watched Dr McPherson leave the room. He had only just found where they had moved Meredith. He had heard that Meredith was somewhere up here, and he arrived just in time to hear Dr McPherson "take it easy Dr Grey". He watched him leave before walking up to her door. Looking into her room, he found Meredith quietly talking to Christina.

Meredith felt his presence before Yang noticed him.

"Please go... just go!" she said to him. She was unable to hide the pain that was written on her face.

"You heard her ... leave!" Yang yelled.

Christina stood up, and walked towards Derek, she looked like she was about to kick Derek's arse. Derek frowned at her before looking in at Meredith with pain in his eyes.

"I will come back later." he told Meredith, as he went to turn.

"Don't" she whispered quietly.

"Don't" he heard it ... and paused. he hoped she was going to say don't go, but he knew that it would be highly unlikely.

"Don't come back, I just need to be left alone." She finished.

Derek's shoulders dropped, as he continued away from her room.

He wanted to know what was wrong with her. He wanted answers. No one was willing to give them to him. He paced in his office for a while before deciding to approach the chief. He knew that if he asked Bailey one more time she would do more then call him a damn fool and walk away.

Taking the elevator, the doors opened to reveal the chief. Richard looked at Derek, before he entered the elevator... He could see the worry on the chief's face, and wondered what the chief really had to worry about. He noticed that the chief had a chart in front of him; he looked down focusing on the name on the chart "Meredith Grey"

"What... What's wrong with her" he stumbled, looking up at the chief. His voice was ragged and pained and did not remotely sound like his own. The Chief looked at him, and then looked away.

"Dr Shepherd, you are not her family, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." 

The chief continued to look at the floor.

"But sir, I love her, she's my life... I caught her... you need to tell me." Derek continued.

"I am sorry Derek but this is not my place to say anything, but I will say that she is fine, but again you are not her family." Richard replied.

He looked up to see that they had another floor to go, before he reached the floor he was going to get off.

"Dammit Richard, I am her family!" He yelled for the first time in weeks.

"No!" Richard yelled back, his breathing getting ragged. "You are not her family, I am family, Yang is family, Lexie and Bailey are her family... but Derek... you are not!"

With the ding of the elevator the doors opened, Richards breathing 

slowly steadied as he looked down on Derek, he shook his head, before exiting the elevator.


	4. broken bridges

Meredith stood in front of her locker, a full month having passed since she collapsed into Derek's arms. She could remember the pain written on his face, and she shook her head, trying to shake the thought of him. Today was the first day in a long time that she would return to her passion of Neuro, unfortunately that would mean returning to lengthy periods of being in Derek's company.

Closing her locker, she remembered the conversation Richard had with Meredith the day she had been admitted. "Mer, I think it's time you tell Derek. If you have another one of these mystery collapses, then he will find out." Meredith had just nodded at Richard, but had not managed to yet tell Derek.

She looked down at her stomach. She had noticed this morning the first signs of a bump. The morning sickness had definitely settled. It only came in waves, mainly triggered by stress, or coffee. Rubbing her hand over the bump, she pulled herself from her thoughts and made for the door. She has already decided that her civilness towards Derek would be what would help her through the day.

He had not pursued her through the hospital since she had collapsed, and even though they had ran into each other in the hall; they rarely acknowledged each other, both still too full of the pain that they both carry.

Meredith went in search of Derek on Baileys orders. She raised her head. Trying to carry herself with a certain amount of pride. She had managed so far, and hoped her feet would continue to help her progress through this day.

Meredith found Derek on the third floor at the nurses' station. She proceeded towards him awkwardly. As she neared him he looked up. His eyes didn't sparkle, but instead they looked dull and lifeless. Meredith swallowed hard before trying to talk. "I am with you today Dr Shepherd."

Derek looked her over carefully. He didn't say anything; he turned back to the chart in front of him, closing it and returning it to the pile. He struggled to take a deep breath before he turned and looked at her again.  


Meredith was fighting the urge to run, and Derek could see it in her eyes. He raised his hand, brushing a piece of her hair away from her face. He watched her shiver, knowing that she wanted this, but was fighting it.

"We have a patient in room 3452, I need you to read up on the procedure, it's been a while since you have scrubbed in on a craniotomy, and then I need to prep them for surgery. I expect you to scrub in." He told her quietly. "I will take you to them." He grabbed the patient's chart, before turning to walk away.

Meredith followed obediently, walking two steps behind Derek. She had not felt this nervous and out of place for a long time. She watched him walk towards the elevator. When the doors opened she hesitated, letting out a sigh, she slowly stepped on.

He stood at the back watching her. She turned to face the door. She felt his eyes on her. Watching her, she felt him move forward, he stood directly behind her. He was too close for comfort, her breathing started to falter, as she heard him breathe her in. "I've missed you." He told her.

Tears slowly streaked her face, as a quiet sob escaped her mouth. She did not know how she was going to make it through this day. She felt his arm on her shoulder; it slid slowly down her arm, cupping her elbow. The tension in her slowly fading, at the warmth of his touch. She slowly leant back into him embracing what she had been missing.

She felt his other arm slowly run down her other arm. The ding of the elevator echoed, "I... cant" she said as she hurried out of the elevator hurrying out of the elevator.

Derek followed quietly having felt that they had communicated, even briefly, for the first time in months. He felt himself gain a little hope. He had given her space since the day he chased her through the hospital. Richards words still holding strong in his head "You are not her family!" he had yelled at him. He could remember the pain and anger in Richards face. It was the first time that he had felt that she was completely gone to him.  


Derek reached Meredith as she entered the patients room. He struggled to put a smile on his face as he introduced the patient to Meredith. "This is Doctor Grey; she will be prepping you and assisting in your surgery today." He informed the patient. He continued informing the patient of the procedure, and what would be required, as well as the aftermath of such a surgery.

Derek then turned to Meredith handing her the chart. She nodded quietly before turning and walking out the door. As Derek watched her walking away, he noticed that there was something different about her, about the way she carried herself. He sighed, trying to piece together the puzzle, but still unsure how. Derek wanted to win her back, he knew this was no game, and that technically she was no prize, but he found that he had a new focus for the day.

Derek walked out of the room, and headed in the other direction, with a new found spring in his step. He needed to talk to Mark.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith headed towards the cafeteria. Her cravings had set in early that week, and she really needed a chocolate thick shake, and a peanut butter sandwich. She reached the cafeteria, finding herself in the short line for food. On grabbing what she needed, she sat alone at a table with her food in front of her, and slowly flipped through the patients chart.

She hoped that she would be left alone today, but it didn't take long for Yang to join her, followed by Yang's intern, and her sister Lexie. "The pit is quiet and Hahn doesn't have anything for me to scrub in on yet." Yang said, as she grabbed herself a coke and sat down across from Meredith. Lexie followed suit.

"So how is Shepherd?" Lexie asked her. Meredith had to force a smile. "Fine" she replied, before looking back down at her chart. Lexie sat in the awkward silence before finally leaving Meredith to talk to Christina.

"So how are you and McDreamy going?" she asked quietly. Meredith 

knew that she was not going to be able to get away with another 'Fine' reply, so she closed the chart, took a big mouthful of her chocolate milk, before looking up at her person.  
"It's uncomfortable, he is there, but he's not... we had an elevator moment, but I ran... I just don't... I just can't." Meredith stumbled through her sentence. Christina reached over and took Meredith's hand.

"You know he misses you, and you know you miss him. You guys are going through hell, and yeah I hate him, but maybe you guys should talk... maybe you should tell him." Christina followed through. She looked at Meredith, who let out a slow groan.

"I'm just not ready." She told Christina...

"You will never be ready, but he has a right to know... he can't go hearing this from someone else." Christina told Meredith. she stood, moved around put a hand on Meredith's shoulder, "You can't run from this forever" she whispered in her ear, before she turned and left Meredith sitting there to ponder her words.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Mark and Derek walked into the cafeteria discussing project "fix it". Mark was quite pleased that Derek had finally decided he was going to try again with Meredith, but he had no idea how he was going to do it, as she had ceased all social activities, not even joining her friends at the bar anymore. However he noticed that she was rarely alone anymore, and that her and the chief had grown closer over the last couple of months.

"I say no anaesthesia, rip off the bandage, and ask her out... or just talk to her." Mark told him. He caught glimpse of Meredith sitting by herself in the cafeteria.  
"Speak of the devil!" He told Derek as he looked over to see her.

"She deserves more than a date, she deserves more than no anaesthesia. she deserves to be pursued, pampered... all the things that she has never had before." Derek told mark. Before an idea popped into his head.  


He excused himself quickly before taking off.

He thought he had a way to fix things.

He entered the hospital gift shop, and found the nicest bunch of roses, before running to his office. Finding what he needed there. He then returned to the resident locker room, and stood in front of Meredith's cubby. It was there that he left the flowers and the note.

He turned and left quietly, he hoped that this was the first step to fixing his relationship with Meredith. He needed to, because he couldn't breathe without her.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith scrubbed in on Derek's surgery just before lunch, so she made herself eat something before entering the surgery. The stood tense, as they scrubbed in together. He eyed her nervously, as she tried to focus on the fact that they would have a whole 2 hours in each other's company.

"It's a wonderful day to save a life." he said, as he entered the surgery.

Meredith stood there quietly, she did what she was asked, and answered all his questions. She felt like she was where she was supposed to be, she felt like she was home, and this scared her. As it was she spent every night in his NYU sweat shirt. It was the only way she could sleep, cuddled up to what had been his pillow.

She thought about all that they had been through, right up to the last fight. She wanted to blame him for everything, but she knew she had played her part in it too. Christina had been right; her person strangely had managed to talk some sense over the past couple of months.

Meredith fought to blink back the tears that were slowly building. She wanted nothing more to have him next to he, have him in their babies life, have her hovering again, breathing her in, have the passion in the elevator, she wanted to have it all back, but she didn't know how.  


A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Derek watched it slowly move down her face. He wanted to hold her, but knew he couldn't. "Are you ok Dr Grey?" Derek asked her quietly.  
She looked over at him, "I'm fine" she barely said. She felt a wave of nausea build, and she swallowed hard, focusing on the surgery happening in front of her.

As soon as Derek closed up, she quickly rushed out of the OR and in to the scrub room, emptying her stomach contents in the Paper towel bin.

Derek had followed, grabbing hold of her hand, as she slowly tried to stand once more. "Mer" he said, as he watched the tears form in her eyes.

He lead her to the basin, rinsing a paper towel to wipe her head. He then proceeded to hold her for a moment. He didn't even notice that he had earned the stairs of the nurses that were clearing the OR and moving the patient in to post op.

Meredith sunk into him, before slowly steadying... "I'm ok" she said quietly, as she pulled away, and slowly began to scrub out.

Derek stood back and watched her. Before beginning to scrub out too.

He then watched her turn to leave. She reached the door before turning and mumbling a quiet "thanks" before walking out the door.

Derek was left standing there completely stumped.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith found an empty on-call room, she curled up on the bed, and slept quietly, she knew she was on call that night, and needed to revive herself before the long night ahead.

Meredith woke, having dreamt pleasant dreams about being in Derek's arms.

She finally knew how she was going to tell Derek about the baby. She was going to make clear that she didn't want him to feel obligated towards the baby or herself, but she agreed that he needed to know.

She shook off the sleep that she had been in, forced herself off the bed, before walking out of the on-call room.

Meredith found Derek's office was empty. She knew his schedule pretty well, and knew that he would be leaving soon. If his routine was the same as it had always been, she knew that he would return to his office, pick up his brief case, before finally leaving.

She entered Derek's room quietly, hoping that no one had seen her enter. She moved around to stand in front of his desk, to see that there was a picture of them both in a frame on his desk; she picked it up, running her fingers across his face.  
She placed it back down, before putting down what she aimed to leave behind.

Meredith left the office, just as quietly and discretely as she had entered. She slowly made her way to the locker room.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith walked into her locker room, at the same time as Derek walked in to his office.

Meredith -

Meredith walks towards her cubby.  
Looking on her shelf her eyes are caught up in the bunch of roses laying in front of her. There is a scroll attached to it. Slowly she unrolls the note to read it

Mer

I'm on my knees  


only memories  
are left for me to hold

Don't know how  
but I'll get by  
Slowly pull myself together

There's no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems  
Turn my grief to grace

I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world

Come what may  
I won't fade away  
But I know I might change

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace

Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace  
I've lost everything  
I just want to feel your embrace

Missing you love der

Meredith roles the scroll back up, feeling her knees slowly shake. She fears that she is going to fall; she grabs on to the shelf, as the smell of the roses runs up her nose. The sweet smell lifts her spirits, as she 

picks them up and buries her face in them. She pauses to just breathe them in.

She doesn't know what this means for them, but she feels hopeful. Holding both flower and note, she slowly walks out the locker room.

Derek - Derek had entered his office quietly, having showered and changed he slumped down in his chair. Closing eyes, he slowly breathes in, trying to think of all that had happened that day. Slowly he runs his hands through his hair, before he looks down at his desk. Just last night it had been cluttered with paper work, but not wanting to go home, he worked steadily to sort through it. His eyes slowly came into focus on something that hadn't been there before.

Picking it up he looked down at what had been left for him. In his hands he saw what was a positive pregnancy test, and a sonogram photo. Looking at the photo, trying to work out why it had been left for him, his eyes came in to focus with the name at the bottom of the print MEREDITH GREY

His hands began to shake, he didn't know what to think, but he could only guess that this was why thinks had been so crazy this last couple of months, and why he had to fight tooth and nail to try and get to her. He stood, his body struggling to hold himself up. With the test and photo in his hand, he made his way to the door; he was going to go find Meredith.

Both: Slowly they made their way in the directions of each other. Derek looked up and saw Meredith walking towards him with the flowers in her hand.

Meredith felt eyes on her, and she looked up and saw him with the test and picture in his hands.

They both paused looking at each other... They both struggled to read each other's expressions, looking past the body language and delving straight into each other's eyes.

**There are bridges on life's highway,  
**

**but we never see them there.  
Some cross troubled waters,  
some don't go nowhere.  
(Some you wouldn't step on if you were,  
trying to save your soul.  
One comes with a keeper,  
when it's time to pay the toll.)  
Some aren't meant to last forever,  
some are made of stone.  
Some are meant to cross together,  
some you go alone.  
(Some the slightest wind can send them,  
crashing to the ground.  
I set our bridge on fire,  
but I could not burn it down.)**

Nurses and doctors looked on, as they slowly took faltering steps towards each other. The moment catching everyone's attention, including that of Bailey, Christina and Richard, who had been talking quietly at the nurses' station

Looking in to each other's eyes, all they could both see was the love that they held for each other.

No thought of the last couple of months came to them as they rushed the last few steps towards each other, and they embraced. Derek pulled Meredith to him, holding onto her tightly, it was only then that he could feel the slight bump that was protruding from her belly. He looked down at her, tears welling in both their eyes. "I'm so sorry Mer, I love you so much." Derek whispered to her.

**Here I am,  
(Humming)  
Praying for forgiveness  
And I can see you  
(Humming)  
Standing on the other side  
(Humming)  
And here I go  
**

**(Here I go)  
Baby it's a heavy load  
(It's a heavy load)**

I have crossed some broken bridges in my time.

Meredith moved her arms up to his neck, and pulled his head down to kiss her.

It was slow and tender, saying 1000 sorrys, and promising love.

Meredith pulled back; she looked up into Derek's eyes. Too many emotions welling.

"I guess we need to talk" she told him quietly.

He smiled down at her, before placing his hand on her stomach.

"I've just finished my shift, and I know you are on call, but maybe we could go somewhere to talk." He whispered quietly.

Meredith nodded "I know where" she said, reaching to take hold of his hand. She looked up and realised all eyes were on them.

(**Now here I am)  
Now here I am  
(Praying for forgiveness)  
**

**Praying for forgiveness  
(I can see you)  
I can see you  
(Standing on the other side)  
Standing on the other side  
(Here I go)  
Now here I go  
(Buddy it's a heavy load)  
Baby it's a heavy load  
(But I have crossed some broken bridges in my time)  
Crossed some broken bridges in my time**

"I guess we have an audience." She said nervously.

She noticed a smile on Baileys face, Richard just nodded in understanding, and Christina looked on with encouragement.

Derek kissed her once more, before they both turned, walking to find somewhere where they could quietly talk about things.

**Yes, I have crossed some broken bridges in my time.**

"Maybe there is hope for them yet." Bailey said to Richard as they watched them walk away.


	5. just there

"So this is why you haven't been able to talk to me, or look at me for almost 3 months?" he asks, as he holds up the image of their baby.

"That would be part of the reason." She said quietly.

Meredith looked around them; they were sitting in her spot in the basement. facing each other. Both having a waterfall of questions for each other.

"The other being?" He asked, as he slowly put the things she had given him, on the gurney in front of him.

"I saw you leave with Rose that night, straight after our fight." She said, looking up at him.

Derek was able to see the pain in her eyes.

"I know..." was all he could say.

She looked at him

"Why?" she asked... it was a question that she had been pondering for quite a while, but it was only something that she felt that she now had the courage to ask.

"I thought that you didn't want me... i thought that we were over... but i couldn't look at her the whole night... i couldn't breathe... i sat across from her, and all i felt was guilt... i knew i shouldn't have been there... i knew i should have fought for you..." his voice trailed off.  


"But you went anyway." she stated nervously.

"I thought i needed to move on, but i couldn't... every time i glanced over at her, i wished i was sitting across from you. When i dropped her off that night, i told her that it was a mistake, and that i shouldn't have taken her out. She was pissed, but she knew why without me saying anything. I can't really say why i did it, or why i kissed her in the first place ... all i know is that she was just there."

"She was just there?" Meredith asked him... "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD WAIT FOR ME!" her voice was strained... "you kissed her, but you couldn't tell me... i tell you that i don't want you to date other people, and you present me with house plans... and then we fight, and you leave on the arm of another woman... and all you can say was that she was 'just there'.

Meredith looked at him, before looking away. "This is why i didn't tell you. That is why the chief minded my chart while i was in hospital; this is why no one let you near me."

She didn't know what to say to him.

"I showed you the house plans in hopes that when i finally got it finished, you would be ready... i know you felt like you were rushed... and i am sorry... but i just... we were close... we were still sleeping together, and you encouraged me to date other people. I tried to numb the pain; i was scared that for you this was just about the sex."

He sighed, reaching to take hold of her hand.

She looked up at him. "It was never about the sex, it was about the moment after, with me lying in your arms... it made me feel so safe" she told him.

"Derek, i loved you, and you broke it off with me, you gave me the out in the on call room... and that is when the s and m started. I wanted more, but i feared it, Christ look at what happened to Christina... burke left her... on her wedding day. I just needed time to deal, and you walked away. I know you were still there, and you still cared for me... but i was scared that in the end, you would walk away completely... and then that night, you did."

Derek looked at Meredith... "I am not Burke" he said quietly.

"I know" she replied, "but you ending whatever it was that we had become it hurt, but you leaving with rose that night, straight after our fight. It was a slap across the face. "

He pulled her close to him.

She sobbed quietly. "Thank you for the flowers though." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You were broken, leading up to the wedding, and then after. You had been through so much. If our fight didn't break you that night... i understand watching me leave with her, would have shattered you completely." He spoke into her ear, kissing her temple, and breathing 

in her hair.

"I want to start over from scratch with you." He told her quietly. "I won't rush you... i won't walk away again." he raised her chin, so there eyes could meet. "I haven't been able to love or breathe without you Mer, you are my rock, my love, my everything. I love you Mer." He said to her quietly

She looped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. It was one of passion and desperation. Desperation to believe in everything that he was saying and a hope that this was real. She hated the thought of waking up to find this was a dream.

Derek laid her down on the gurney, as he continued to kiss her passionately. He only pulled back when he needed to get air.

"I love you Derek, i am sorry about how i have been, but you have to understand, if you hurt me again, there will not be any more of this. We have a child to think of, one who has made me jump through hoops this past 2 and 1/2 months... if this is not going to work out, then i can not risk our child getting hurt. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me. If this is not what you want, i would prefer for you to walk away now, then to walk away in 6 months time."

"Your rambling Mer, but let me make it clear to you. I will not walk away from you, or from this child, and if i did, i wouldn't want me back either. But you need to start letting me in, and i will try to start opening up too."

He kissed her one more time before her pager went off.

"I better go, but ... moving slow will be a good idea." She said to him quietly. "Thanks again for the flowers." She smiled at him. "See you in the morning." and as she picked up her roses and her note, she knew things were starting to look up for her.


	6. every rose has its thorns

Meredith seemed to breathe a lot easier after their discussion; however, she knew they still had a lot to talk about. Whether these were issues that she really wanted to air for him to see, she couldn't help but be wary, and a little sceptical. She hoped that he would take her serious when she said she wanted to take these things slow because she didn't want to fall back into bed with him straight away. She wanted to be sure that she could trust him whole heartedly, which was something she hadn't been able to do for a while.

Derek had text her earlier that day asking to meet for lunch. She may have pulled an all nighter at the hospital, and was faced with one of her few days off, but she had agreed.

Meredith walked through the hospital, and up towards Derek's office. This was where they had arranged to meet. On her way there, she bi passed her cubby, dropping in to pick up the note he had left for her. She smiled when she read it again. It had provided her with hope. Putting it in her pocket, she felt a little at ease. Knowing that hope was what was going to carry her through today.

Meredith turned, and on passing the OR Board, she thought she better pause to make sure Derek hadn't been pulled for an emergency surgery. Whilst standing there examining the OR action she felt someone's eyes on her. Turning, she found a wry smile on the face of none other than the dirty scrub nurse Rose.

Meredith swallowed before opening her mouth to speak. "Ah... Do you have something to say to me, or are you just enjoying looking at me, 

cos i don't do nurses, but i am sure Dr Sloan can fix any problems that you may have in that department."

Rose walk over to Meredith, standing right in front of her face. "The only reason i am staring at you is because i am thinking how foolish you are to even think that you and you're "McDreamy" will ever stand a chance... I work with him every day, and he looks at me knowing what he should be having, rather than dwelling on what he can't have... He is just putting on a little act because he knew you were pregnant."

Meredith's shoulders stiffened. "I don't believe you" she whispered. She went to turn away but Rose grabbed her shoulder.

"Believe me when i say, that the only reason he is with you is because you are the only one that doesn't want him." Rose said determined to make a point.

Meredith's instincts were normally to run, but this time, she knew she couldn't. She knew she had to fight for her baby's father, and she knew she had to stand up for herself. Instincts took control when she saw the smug smile form on Roses face. She just wanted to wipe it off.

Rose flinched noticing the change in Meredith's stance, and before she knew it Meredith had slapped her hard across the face, and she was stumbling backwards.

"Don't ever talk to me about Derek Shepherd. Don't ever suggest anything you cannot prove, and do not come near us again. Do i make 

myself clear?" Meredith bellowed at Rose. Who had been stumbling back surprised.

Heads ducked out from around corners and out of doors. Two of those being Baileys and Richards.

Both made their way hurriedly down to where Meredith was standing, seething at the site of Rose.

Meredith was stumped at how Rose knew that he was pregnant, but guessed that there public display of affection last night had really pretty much announced it to everyone.

Bailey moved in to look at Roses face, while Richard caught hold of Meredith before she could do anything else.

"Mer, settle" he whispered in her ear, he watched as the tears swelled in her eyes, and he pulled he into his embrace to soothe her. "Shh" he lulled her as he held her close. "Im here now...everything is ok."

Richard wiped tears away from Merediths eyes. "She said things." Meredith said quietly, "Hurtful things about Derek... we are trying to sort through our hurt, i dont need to hear anymore." She mumbled to the chief, as Richard refused to let go of her.

Richard turned to George who had come running when he had heard Meredith yell. "Page Derek here now, he needs to fix this." He told George, as Richard pulled Meredithover to the seats, and pulled Meredith onto his lap.  


"Bucket" Meredith whispered quietly, as the wave of Nausea that she had begun to feel from Roses words, started to rise. Bailey heard her request and rushed forward with the bin from the nurses desk.

Richard held her close, as he watched Meredith be sick into the bin. Richard pulled Merediths hair back off of her face, and when Meredith was finished being sick, he pulled her head down to rest on his shoulder.

Rihard sat with Meredith like that until Derek arrived. "Chief, what happened?" he asked hurriedly when he saw Meredith curled up on Richards lap. Richard nodded towards Rose, who had an icepack on her face. He shrugged her off, knowing that what ever happened would be justified soon enough.

He was looking down at Meredith, whose shoulder was still resting on Richards, but whose face had since turned into Richards shirt, and he listened to her sob. "May i?" he asked Richard, who looked at Meredith first and then nodded.

Derek reached down, and scooped Meredith off of the Chiefs lap. He felt her turn into him, as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It ok Mer, your home now, i've got you!" he whispered quietly, as he listened to her sob, her breathing slowly steadying as he soothed her with his hand running circles around the small of her back.

"Who do you think you are?" He heard Bailey yell, and he looked up to see her abusing Rose. "Your a damn fool to think that she would let you get away with so much as saying boo about her and Derek."

At the mention of Dereks name, he stood. Still holding on strong to Meredith, scared that she would pull away. He walked over towards where Bailey stood glaring at Rose.

"I dont want to see you, or speak to you again." He muttered at her with intense hate. "I can only imagine what you may have said to Meredith, but you are spiteful and vindictive, and i dont want you anywhere near either of us again. Do i make my self clear." He bellowed at Rose, and he watched her well up in tears.

"Come on baby," he whispered down to Meredith, lets go some place where we wont get poisoned by maliciousness." He whispered in her ear, before he placed a kiss on her head. As he turned to look at Richard, he nodded thanks for the fact that Richard had had him paged, and has he went to walk off he heard Rose yell out.

"Have your little bimbo with all her insecurities, see if i care, Marks a better kisser anyway!" She yelled

Derek held Meredith tighter in his arms, as she nestled further into his chest, and her breathing settled. He continued walking, only hearing the remnants of what had been Bailey and Richard yelling at the scrub nurse.

"I guess i am back in the family." he whispered quietly to her, as he carried her down the hall, and back to his office.


	7. dismissed

Meredith woke with a start, her eyes searching her surroundings.  
It took her a few minutes to realise that she was in Derek's office. She had to try and remember how she got here.

Meredith wiped the sleep from her eyes...

"Hey beautiful" Derek said as he stood up from his position behind his desk.

Meredith made herself sit up. She had been asleep on the couch in Derek's room.

Derek reached her in a few brisk strides before he sat down next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry about Rose, are you ok?" he asked her.

Meredith had to wrack her brain trying to remember what had happened. Slowly she watched the scene play out in her head. "I'm fine" she whispered quietly. She made to pull away from him, but couldn't as she found herself at ease in his arms.

"Mer we have been communicating well, we started over last night, don't run now." He told her quietly as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's just" she started before looking up at him. "She said things," she sighed, "hurtful things..."

Derek looked down at her and nodded. "It's k, I'm here now." He told her, as he rubbed his palm across the small of her back.

"Why would she say all those things?" Meredith asked him, trying to hold back a sob.

"Because that is who she is... forget about her, let's just focus on us." he said to her quietly as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Ok" she muttered quietly.  


Derek nudged her head up so he was looking into her eyes. "I love you Mer, aint nothing is going to hurt you now." He told her, before crashing his lips into hers.

Derek kissed her passionately, their tongues meeting in a small dance. Meredith's arms moved around Derek's neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. She knew they both needed this.

Derek's hands ran up her back, before slowly moving under her sweater. His hands grazed her skin, and Meredith let out a small moan. Their passion intensified. Meredith grabbing fists of Derek's hair.

Derek's hands continued up her back, before one moved to the front, and ran over her breast. Her nipple growing hard, as he slowly thumbed and teased it.

Both let out a moan, as their kiss moved to deepen further, and their passion was spiralling into the depths of fire. Meredith struggled to come up for air. Looking deep into Derek's eyes she could see the passion that was there, she could see the love in his eyes, and she felt safe in his arms.

Meredith moved her hand along the base of his shirt before seizing the hem. She lifted slowly, pulling it over his head. They only broke eye contact for the moment the shirt surpassed his face. As soon as it was gone, Derek moved in to kiss Meredith again, but as he did, both Meredith and Derek's pages sounded.

"Shit," he muttered, as she made to stand. She smiled sheepishly at him, as she made her way to her bag and grabbed her pager from her bag, before grabbing his off the desk.

While Meredith did that, Derek put his scrub top back on.

"Saved by the pager." she said quietly, before moving back to the couch.  
"It's the chief she told him. He wants us to go to his office." she told him, and he nodded. They both already knew what this meeting was about. Derek smiled up at her before he stood. Derek took Meredith's 

hand, and pulled her to him for one last kiss. "It's ok Mer." he told her quietly. They then turned to leave the office, walking hand in hand.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Derek and Meredith reached Richards office in a matter of minutes, as Derek's office was only one floor below his. Derek knocked, and both entered when invited.

Richard was sitting behind his desk, and Miranda sat off to the side. There were two chairs left vacated in front of Richards desk, which both could only assume were put there for this one meeting in particular.

"Please sit." Richard said quietly, as both moved further into the room. Neither letting go of the others hand. Meredith hadn't thought what would be the repercussions of her slapping another member of staff, and only now realised that this could be bad.

Meredith let out a sigh, as she finally took her seat in front of the chief.

"It's ok." Derek tried to soothe her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Now" Richard went to start.

Meredith looked up into Richards eyes, and she could see that there was a promise in his eyes, as well as concern. Meredith maintained eye contact for a moment, before she couldn't handle it anymore and broke it with him.

"I can't condone you slapping another member of staff Mer," he said to her quietly. "However, after speaking to a few of the other nurses that were at the nurses' station, as well as the Doctors who had watched the scene un fold, it is obvious that you were provoked."

Meredith looked up and nodded her head at him. She did not know what to say, or where this might be leading.

"In most circumstances I would be requested to suspend you for a few days." Richard started.  


"You're kidding me right." Derek said, as he was the first to react to what the chief had said.

"In most." Richard reaffirmed. "However, Roses continuation of the scene after the incident, and her verbal attacks on the Head of Neurology as well as myself, has seen to her being dismissed from our services. I cannot have a nurse abusing any of my surgeons, let alone attacking in an justified manner." Richard continued.

Meredith's eyes were now on him. Studying him carefully. If she had heard her correctly he had just said that he had dismissed Rose.

"Dismissed sir?" Meredith inquired.

"Yes!" Richard replied. "I cannot have a member of my nursing staff, jeopardising the health of one of my residents, and openly stepping across the line. The stress that the confrontation had on you Meredith could have caused problems with your pregnancy Meredith. That is my grand child in there." He added pointedly.

"Plus the fact that she then had the nerve to argue with my Head resident over her actions, and myself, left me with no other option but to dismiss her." Richard finished.

Meredith and Derek both nodded, understanding that Richard just saved both there arses from suspension.

"On a lighter note." Richard followed. "How are you both doing?" he asked.

Derek looked at Meredith, who returned to look. "Were going to be ok chief." Meredith replied. Derek squeezed her hand again. He had been afraid to answer as he had no knowledge how she felt about the whole situation.

"Good to hear." He replied with a smile on his face. Richard rubbed his hands together, satisfied that things were slowly working out.

"Right, well after the stress of the events this morning, I have 

rescheduled your surgeries from today Derek, and I have made an appointment for you Meredith with Dr McPherson. I hope you don't mind." Richard finished.

"That's great. Thanks chief." Derek spoke up.

"I want you guys to spend the afternoon together. Go home and relax, and I will see you both tomorrow." He nodded towards the both of them. "Oh and Dr McPherson is available to see you when you are ready." He told them both.

"And Grey," Bailey spoke for the first time since they arrived. "I can't officially say this, but way to go. I think you cut her down to size, and you stood up for what was yours." Bailey nodded towards the two of them.

"Thanks guys." Meredith uttered quietly.

Richard moved out from behind his desk, and went around an embraced Meredith. She clung to him fiercely.

"Your my little girl." He whispered to her quietly. She nodded against his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered back.

They held each other tight, both fighting back the tears that were prickling at their eyes. Richard had to force himself to let her go.

Richard stepped back and turned to Derek. "Take care of my girl." He told him before shaking his hand.

Derek took Meredith's hand in his, and they turned to leave.


	8. crush

Derek and Meredith had made their way down to Dr McPherson exam room. Derek was feeling nervous about the ultrasound, as this was the first one that he had attended, and was not sure of what Meredith had told the Doctor so far about him, and their child.

Dr McPherson lead them both into the room, and asked Meredith to change into the hospital gown. Derek looked to leave her and give her privacy to change, but she had asked him to stay. She could see that he was nervous, and hoped that she could calm him down before the ultrasound began.

Meredith changed quickly, not paying much attention to the smirk present on Derek's face when he looked her over, admiring the view.

She then turned to Derek and embraced him. "There is no reason for you to be nervous." she whispered in his ear, before pulling his head down for a firm kiss.

Dr McPherson cleared his throat when her re-entered the room, making Derek and Meredith aware of his presence. "Let's get started." he said quickly.

Derek noticed that Dr McPherson seemed a little uncomfortable with Derek's presence, but he tried to ignore the doctor as he held on to Meredith's hand rather tightly.

Meredith studied Derek's face. She could see he was stressed about what the doctor may think about their relationship, but she squeezed his hand to let him know that he had nothing to worry about.

Dr McPherson was adamant that the baby was coming along well, and looked to be strong and healthy. "I have to remind you Meredith, you can't go through any more stress... you need to start to take things a little easier. Your blood pressure is higher than my liking." He said this while looking at Derek.

Meredith studied the doctor's face carefully, as he watched the way he guided some rather judging looks at Derek.

"Dr McPherson." she said gaining his attention, "I assure you, what 

you may be thinking is the cause of my stress, is rather a large assumption on your behalf, as you do not fully understand the situation at hand, however, your glances are coming off rather accusatory, and I appreciate that you are concerned but it is rather inappropriate on your behalf."

"You are my doctor; you are here to make sure that my pregnancy is running smoothly. My blood pressure will stabilise, as the stress that has been in my life has been eradicated. Derek is the father of my baby, and is my partner, and he is to be given the same respect that you give me. I understand that you would have heard rumours along the Seattle grace gossip line, but you do not understand the situation and so therefore your judging of Derek is not appreciated, he too is part of the package presented in the room."

Derek was taken aback by Meredith's comments. He felt a surge of pride in the fact that Meredith had stood up willing to fight for him. A smile spread across his face, and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

"I assure you Dr McPherson that I will do my best to keep Meredith stress free." Derek told the doctor.

Dr McPherson nodded slightly understanding that he had over stepped the mark to a degree, but he really was concerned about Meredith. He stood and informed Meredith that she was ok to change, as he went to collect the photo that he was printing off of their baby.

Derek took this chance to kiss Meredith again, deepening the kiss, which left them both feeling quite breathless.

"I should probably stop until I get you home." He whispered in her ear, as she made to move off the bed and get dressed.

Meredith got dressed quickly and stood there cuddling Derek waiting for Dr McPherson to return. The silence was comfortable between the two. Meredith and Derek both savoured the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Dr McPherson returned with the images, and informed Meredith and 

Derek of their next appointment. Derek nodded as he went to escort Meredith from the room. "Hold on" Dr McPherson suddenly spoke.

"I am really sorry my actions earlier were rather unprofessional. Sorry again." He said as he reached out and shook Derek's hand. As Derek accepted the man's apology.  
Dr McPherson then turned to Meredith, "Can I please speak to you privately for a second Meredith?" He asked, with a pleading look on his face. Meredith was unsure whether she should, but she agreed, and could see by the look on Derek's face that he was fuming.

Derek left the room abruptly, and stood seething, against the wall just outside the room.

Dr McPherson turned to study Meredith. "This is a completely random question, and I promise you it has nothing to do with you and the baby." He told her

Meredith felt the tension ease a little.

"It's about your friend Dr Christina Yang." he said quietly, and Meredith could have swore that she had seen him blush. "I was wondering whether you could tell me if she is seeing someone, as I was thinking about asking her out."

Meredith stood there in shock not sure what to say or think about her doctor asking such a question. She fought back a chuckle as she turned and walked towards the door.

"Ummm... I really think that you should ask Christina, I can't really say that she is seeing any one, but I don't like to discuss her private life with guys. You would be best to approach her after a surgery though, make sure you have a coffee on hand for her though. She like it strong, white with one." She told him with a wink, and then she walked out the door.

Meredith burst out in laughter as she reached Derek, who still had a serious look on his face. She walked up and embraced him, still chuckling heartedly about what Dr McPherson had asked her.

Derek studied her face carefully. "You have nothing to worry about Hun." she told him, when she realised he had a concerned look on his face.

"What was that about?" he asked, as he took her hand and started to walk towards the elevator. They had to return to his office to collect their things before heading home."

"Christina." she said, trying to stop her giggles from over taking her. Derek looked at her puzzled for a moment, before he caught on.

"She would eat him up for breakfast." he told her, as he started to laugh.

"That's what I thought, but I couldn't help but tell him to approach her with a coffee after she has been in surgery." she laughed.

Derek just shook his head, as he pulled her into his arms in the elevator.

"You are going to have fun when she tells you about this aren't you?" he asked her.

"Of course, I mean, wouldn't it be hilarious if Christina started seeing my ob? God that is actually a scary thought." she chuckled again, as she turned into him and rested her head on his chest.

Meredith was content in Derek's arms throughout the elevator ride, and her giggles had really settled down, that is of course until she spotted Christina at the nurse's desk, as she was on her way to Derek's office. Derek and Meredith both acknowledged her, trying to keep straight faced, but couldn't contain themselves before they burst with their laughter, as they past her.


	9. Dont play dumb

A month seemed to fly by with relative ease, and Meredith found that things had been perfect. Derek and she had been working hard to build their relationship, with Meredith's main focus being that it not be based on their chemistry, which they knew was obviously there. They dated frequently, and spent the night in each other's arms on a regular bases, but still she didn't want to jump to any assumptions about where the relationship was heading.

Meredith and Derek had an appointment scheduled with Dr McPherson later that day, and while she was anticipating the chance of seeing her beautiful baby, she dreaded further conversations with him about Christina. He had only approached her with a coffee once, but seemed to have got cold feet at the last moment and did a bolt. It was funny to think that a man could really like someone but also be scared of her at the same time.

Meredith found the prospect amusing, as she knew Christina was a tyrant at work, especially since the previous year when she had been with Burke. Meredith had been highly amused when she had watched McPherson approach her, before he ducked away, realising that Christina appeared to be in a bad mood.

Meredith toyed with her salad, as she continued to be highly amused by the thoughts of her friend. "What are you smiling at?" came a voice from behind her, and she looked up to see Derek bobbing his head down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Nothing much." she said, as she encouraged him to have a seat with her. She didn't often eat lunch alone, but this was the first chance that she had to just relax since everybody else had found out about the baby. It was quite funny as she had tried hard for so long to hide the obvious baby bump that had formed.

Derek pulled up a chair next to Meredith. "Guess what I just saw." Derek whispered in her ear, as he placed his hand on Meredith's belly, before kissing her again.

"What?" she asked before kissing Derek again. She loved that they had progressed to the stage of open affection. It affirmed to people that they were indeed a couple. It also got people to back off and stop asking questions.

"McPherson just approached Christina with a coffee. She had just finished up in the O.R with me." he told her.

"Really?" Meredith asked a little excited to hear the news.

"Yeah... I wonder how it went?" he said to her, "I mean when I left, he seemed to be talking to her, but I didn't want to spy."

She smirked at him, "I think we are going to find out." she said, as she moved casually and nodded towards her friend who was approaching their table, coffee in hand.

Derek went back to focusing on his lunch, and Meredith pretended to be having a conversation with him. Christina came over and dropped her tray on the table, forcing them both to look up, whilst trying to hide the knowing looks on their faces.

"You would not believe what just happened?" she told Meredith, before she threw an awkward look at Derek. Meredith squeezed Derek's thigh. This being his cue to leave. He knew he would be hearing all about it soon enough.

"I best be off, I have forms to finish." He told Meredith, before giving her a quick kiss. Christina rolled her eyes; as she watched him hot tail it out of there.

"So?" Meredith asked inquiringly.

Christina looked up, noticing the strange look on Meredith's face. "You already know!" Christina exclaimed, before shaking her head. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU."She said loudly shaking her head. "Is this why you have been mock laughing at me half the time, especially when you have seen him coming towards us?" Christina asked.

Meredith tried to act like she had no idea what Christina was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you." Christina told her.

"I... it ... look..." Meredith tried to start talking.

Christina shook her head and went to stand up.

"Stop!" Meredith finally found her words.

"It's not what you think. He asked me after my last ultrasound about you. But I told him that I didn't discuss my friend's private life with guys, and that if he wanted to know you then he would have to speak to you himself. "

Christina sat back down.

"I didn't think the poor guy stood a chance, but I thought well hey, maybe , just maybe, this would give you something to think about, maybe a bit of a laugh, so I told him how you like you coffee, and that if he wanted to catch u in a good mood then to do it after a successful surgery. That's all."

Meredith took a deep breath, took a big swig of her thick shake, and tried to make her body relax. Raising her voice or even the slightest bit of stress was not good for her.

"So what, you did this to have a laugh at my expense?" Christina asked.

"No, it wasn't like that... look how did it go?" she asked trying to be curious, but also trying to relax.

"It didn't, he gave me a coffee, complemented me on the surgery, and then asked me to Joes for a drink."

"And..." Meredith asked

"Ok I told him that my group goes there every night, and that he is ok to join us. I felt bad, and he had gone to the effort of getting me coffee... but don't think this is going anywhere... I mean seriously, the guy must be a perve; he gets paid to look at vaginas and mess around with your womb. So not my kind of guy." Christina finished

"Well if it helps him out, he was protective of me, when Derek first came to an appointment. The look alone would have impressed you."

Christina studied Meredith... "McPherson gave the dirty eyed look to McDreamy?" She inquired

"Yep." Was all Meredith could say, before they were disturbed by Meredith's pager.

"I've got to run, but I will see u at Joes." Meredith said, giving Christina a wink, before running off.


	10. McPherson

Meredith's appointment with Dr McPherson went smoothly, and both she and Derek found it hard not to laugh at how Dr McPherson seemed to have a brighter outlook than normal, as Meredith had informed him about the arranged evening at Joes.

"I will see you guys at Joes I assume." was the only comment towards the upcoming evening. Meredith and Derek could only just nod, as they left the appointment.

Meredith and Derek had found the whole concept of Dr McPherson and Christina quite amusing, and the thoughts of the night ahead had them bouncing happily through the door at Joes.

Meredith was the first to spot the group at a corner table, which was rather odd because they normally took up front position at the bar, or on occasions near the pool table and dart board.

"A change of seating..." Meredith commented, as they walked towards their group of friends.

Derek chuckled as he took hold of Meredith's hand and lead her through the busy bar.

"Hey guys!" they said at the same time, as they shuffled into seats.

"Hi" everyone replied.

Meredith looked over at Christina, who looked to be sitting quietly listening to what McPherson had to say. She had been told his first 

name before but she really couldn't remember it.

"Drinks?" Derek asked her.

"Sure... the usual" she trailed off.

"Babe you know Tequila is not allowed, I don't want my baby to be born hooked on it." Derek responded

"Ha-ha! Very funny. Just shut up and go get the drinks." She told him, as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Tequila huh?" McPherson asked her. He studied her with interest. "I didn't think you were the kind of person to hit the hard stuff."

Meredith just laughed at him. "The only thing you know about me, is my medical history, and that I am carrying that mans child... Tequila makes the dark and twisty person in me complete."

The rest of the table laughed, as they looked at McPherson face.

"People we all know that Dark and Twisty Meredith has vanished... plus, you're supposed to be talking to me, not worrying about your patient." Christina laughed. Mocking the fact that he had come to meet her at the bar.

"I'm not worried about her, besides, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here." He laughed off the odd looks he was getting from the rest of Christina's friends.  


"I mean, I met you though her." He tried to justify. While everybody laughed at his nervousness.

"Don't worry about them." Derek told him, as he moved in to sit next to Meredith placing a Lemon squash in front of Meredith. "They might take a while to get used to, but they always stick together."

McPherson just nodded.

The group seemed to settle down, and Christina seemed to be enjoying herself. It didn't matter that she had been drinking beer all night and was starting to glow in her drunken haze.

"Darts?" Derek asked McPherson. He looked over at Christina; he sensed that Meredith and she wanted to talk.  
"Sure" McPherson replied, after getting the go ahead nod from Christina.

While Derek and McPherson left to go grab the darts, Meredith moved in to sit next to Christina.

"So?" she asked quietly, knowing that the others were at the bar, and would be back any minute.

"I like him, but still I am a little disturbed." Christina said honestly. "I mean the guy looks at vaginas for a living." She said with a chuckle. "Oh and what makes it worse, is that he has already seen yours."

Meredith went red with embarrassment. "If you want I can change doctors?" she offered to Christina. Who just laughed it off.

"I seriously don't care Mer."

Meredith studied her friend. "He is a complete opposite to Burke you know. He gets me... kind of." Christina told her.

"So were going for the anti burke" Meredith asked, trying to smile.

"I dunno, just thought I could have some fun." She told him.

Mean while, the boys were over playing darts, and Derek was trying to have a similar conversation with McPherson.

"So you like Yang?" he asked. Intrigued that anyone could like the sharp mouth person who was best friends with his girlfriend.

"Yeah she's different, but seems very driven." He replied.

"She is. So are you going to ask her on a date?" Derek inquired. He was trying to suss out this guy, as he knew that Christina was still putting herself back together after the non wedding at the end of their Intern year.

"Am thinking about It." was all that McPherson said.

"Ok, well while you think about that, can I give you something else to think about?" He asked McPherson, who just politely nodded.  


"She was left at the altar, and even though she has a tough hard core exterior, she is broken inside and is slowly rebuilding herself. Her ex did a real number on her, and used to push her into things that she wasn't ready for. So if you are going to start seeing her, just take things at her pace. Because if this ends badly, Meredith is going to deal with it, and she doesn't need to worry about her person, AND IF SHE WORRIES ABOUT HER PERSON." Derek said as he slowly raises his voice to push through his message. 'I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU." he finished.

McPherson stood there in shock.

"Now that that's been said. I think you are a top bloke, and she deserves some happiness." Derek looked McPherson up and down.

McPherson nodded at Derek, "ok then." he replied, not knowing what to say to the guy who just threatened him.

The boys finished their game of darts before returning to the table of friends.

"Did you win?" Meredith asked, as she reached up and pulled Derek in for a kiss.  
"Always do" he replied.

Christina looked at McPherson. "You lost to McDreamy... hmmm... who couldn't see that coming." She said with a laugh.

Christina noticed that McPherson looked at her oddly, and he seemed a little tense.

"McDreamy?" he inquired. He was studying Christina closely. He could see that she was drunk, and as much as he wanted her, he was with holding after Derek's talk with him.

"Oh yeah, that's our nick name for Derek. He has had it since like our first days as interns." Christina told him, and everyone laughed as Derek blushed at the comment.

"Hmmm..." Meredith started, "We have a McDreamy at the Hospital, and a McSteamy at the hospital. You can't get away with McPherson forever, so we need to come up with a Mc name for you."

Christina eyed her carefully.

"Especially if we are going to be seeing more of you." Meredith slipped out.

"Uh Mer babe, if looks could kills you would be dead." Derek whispered in her ear, as she saw the glare coming from Christina.

"Ooops, sorry, I can't even blame the alcohol, but can I blame the baby. Yeah I think I will blame the baby, which then turns the blame to Derek because he knocked me up with his stupid boy penis, and now I am rambling someone should really please shut me up before I run out of breathe." Meredith rambled on "Oh god, please someone say something quick before she kills me and I will be Mc dead instead of 

becoming a Mc Mommy and you will be attending my Mc Funeral."

"Mer, breathe baby, nobody is going to kill you." He laughed quietly, as he leaned in and gave her an earth shattering kiss.

"Are you sure, cos I think Christina may." She asked him.

Everyone heard and cracked up laughing.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I better get Mer and our beautiful baby home." Derek told them all, as he encouraged Meredith to stand up.

"Sorry Chris," Meredith said, as she turned to her person.

"Shut up Mer, you know we don't do apologies." She replied. "Actually, I think I best be going any way, I am finally with Hahn tomorrow, and well, I need to be up to scratch which means bed for me, in an attempts to escape a hangover tomorrow."

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, well, would you like a ride home?" McPherson inquired.

"That would be great thanks." Christina replied.

"Bye guys" Christina, Meredith and Derek said, while McPherson said a big thanks for letting him have a few drinks with them tonight.

Christina and McPherson stood up, and walked with Meredith and Derek towards the door. "Bye Joe" the girls called out, as they walked out the door, both being escorted out, and going their separate ways when they reached the hospital car park.


	11. chick flicks

Meredith was quite intrigued at the events that had taken place over the next couple of weeks. Christina looked somewhat happy, and although reserved in her discussion about McPherson. Meredith had been quite happy with Derek, and giggled when he told her how he had gone all big brother on McPherson in regards to Christina.

Sitting in the lounge room Meredith was curled up snuggling into Derek. They had both had a late shift, and decided to skip Joes and just go home. Meredith hadn't felt like much for dinner, but as a reward for eating the pasta that Derek had cooked she was allowed to dig into her strawberry ice cream.

Meredith was now 5 months pregnant and the bump protruding from her belly still somehow seemed to fit the curve of Derek's body.

Derek had chosen the movie "How to lose a guy in ten days." from the stupid selection of chick flicks that she had laid out in front of him.

"hmmmm..." he commented."Don't go getting any ideas."

Meredith laughed at him. "I don't think I could ever stand losing you." she told him, and brought his mouth down against hers.

The kiss didn't last long as it was interrupted by everyone entering the house.

"You can go up stairs if you are going to be all smoochy." Christina 

called.

Meredith pulled away from Derek with a grin. "Movie night just got bigger." She laughed, as the gang all came in and found spots around the room.

Meredith was surprised to watch Christina curl up next to McPherson and rest her head on his shoulder.

"She was never like this with Burke." she whispered.

Derek just nodded at her comment. He had noticed the changes in Christina over the last few weeks, but she had changed a lot after being left at the altar.

Lexie, knocked on the door, and Alex went to let her in. They had sorted things out since Alex told Ava to wake up to herself.

"Hope I'm not intruding." she commented, and Alex pulled her over to sit with him.

"So what are we watching?" George asked. He was sitting comfortable next to Izzie. Nobody knew what they were any more.

"How to lose a guy in ten days." Derek told everyone.

"Dude she has reduced you to chick flicks." Alex commented.

"That was the only choice I had." he laughed, as the guys just shook 

their heads.

"Well I don't think she wants our baby to get frightened from the likes of saw three." he told Alex.

"Come on, your kid would love the sight of blood." Alex joked.

"Yeah but it might not like her heart race picking up." interjected McPherson.

"See I win!" Meredith exclaimed.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Meredith looked around the room to try and see who was missing.

Having no idea who it could be Derek stood up, and went to the door, to save Meredith from doing it.

When he got there he froze. He didn't know what to do. He looked into the lounge room at Meredith and Lexie, and then back at the door.

"Umm... Lexie, Mer" he called from the door, and he let the visitor in.


	12. i was there

Meredith and Lexie stood up and walked to the door together. Both shared looks of curiosity, and not knowing.

Derek reached for Meredith when she made it to the door.

Standing behind the closed door was Molly.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

Meredith reached for the door, and opened it, letting Molly come in. Meredith noticed her tear stained face, but didn't say anything. Meredith was worried about Molly, but thought she hadn't any business with her.

"We need to talk." Molly said quietly.

Meredith nodded. Lexie put her arm around Molly, and Meredith led them towards the kitchen.

They all took a seat around the table, and Derek busied himself getting them all something to drink.

"I would prefer Tequila." Molly joked, when Derek handed her a hot cup of Coffee.  
"Me too." came the voice of Lexie and Meredith, as they said it at the same time.

"Grey women" he commented and shook his head.

He moved towards the door. Meredith nodded, letting him know that she would be ok with her sisters.

"So what's up?" Lexie asked. "You've been crying"

Molly's body shook. "It's dad," she whispered.

Meredith cringed, wondering what he could have done now.

"He... he... he was in a car accident." she sobbed.

"Oh god. This is my entire fault." Lexie started.

"Don't do this Lexie; it's not your fault." Meredith cut in over the top.

"What hospital have they taken him to Molly?" Meredith asked.

"Seattle Grace." She quickly answered.

Meredith just nodded. "What happened, and where is Laura?" She asked her.

"Eric and I thought we would surprise him, and show up. We had been worried about him, and Lexie, I mean it's not easy to be an intern, I gathered that much from the long hours she works." Molly gulped. "He was drunk, we could see that." but he wouldn't listen to us, he said he would come here and pick up Lexie, because she was here with you."

"Nice, he doesn't like me very much." Meredith commented.  


"He was in the car and driving off before we could stop him." Molly murmured.

"He was coming to get me?" Lexie spoke out loud... "I know this sounds bad Molly, but thank god he didn't come here."

Meredith nodded quietly.

"Eric and Laura are at the waiting room in the hospital." She finished.

Meredith stood, and walked to the door. "Come on then." She told the other two. "Dads in hospital."

Meredith had surprised herself when she took charge. She grabbed her bag off the hook, and took out her keys. Derek had been waiting to find out what was going on. He came from the lounge room and pulled Meredith aside.

"Dad's been in a car accident." Meredith whispered.

"Are you sure you should go?" Derek asked her.

"I have to." was all she could say.

"Well I'm coming too then." He told her, taking hold of her hand.

Lexie went in to tell Alex that she had to go; Alex could tell that she was upset about something, and so he too pulled her aside, before 

deciding that he was going to.

All 5 of them trudged out of the house. "My car" Meredith quietly stated before the question was aired of which car to take.

Derek nodded, and took the keys. "You are in no mind to drive."

They all clambered in to her jeep. Molly eyed Derek and Alex carefully. "Who are they?" she finally asked Lexie.

"That is Derek Shepherd; he is the head of Neuro. He is Meredith's boyfriend, and father of her child." She told Molly, "And this is Alex Karev, he is a resident at the hospital..." she trailed off not knowing what to call him. The thing between the two of them was hard to explain, she didn't want to label him and have him freak out.

"I live with Meredith, and I am Lexie's boyfriend." he told her shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet the third Grey." he joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Molly just nodded.

It took 10 minutes for them to arrive at the hospital, they passed the crash site on the way to work, and it was only then that she realised how close he had made it to her house. She had yet to tell Derek that that was where he was heading.

Derek helped Meredith out of the car, just as his pager went off. Derek unclipped it and looked. "Richard" he muttered, Meredith nodded.  


"Well we know what that's about." Lexie grimaced.

The three sisters, Alex and Derek all walked into the hospital. They met Eric and Laura in the waiting room. "They just took him for scans." he told Molly, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"That may be why Richards paging me." Derek informed the group.

Meredith nodded, the only people confused by this was Eric and Molly. "Derek Shepherd, head of Neuro, partner to this lovely lady" he said gesturing towards Meredith, "and father to be." he smiled.

"Listen to him ... God its embarrassing." Meredith blushed.

Derek turned to kiss her, "if it's your dad I will page you." he whispered in her ear.

"Love you." he told her quickly, before running his hand over her stomach

"At least we got out of watching that stupid chick flick," Alex laughed at Derek running away. Meredith and Lexie both slapped him.

"What was that for?" Alex protested.

"That's our father he might be running to." They both said at the same time.

Molly shook her head, "either you girls spend way too much time together, or you are so much a like it is uncanny."

Eric looked at her confused. "Oh Honey this is Meredith Grey, Thatchers other daughter, our step sister." she explained.

"Oh" formed on Eric's mouth, "You're the one who operated on Susan." he said loudly, and everyone froze.

"I not only operated on Susan, but I was in the O.R when we delivered Laura." she quickly hurried to defend herself.

"Are you sure he would want you here?" Eric stepped up.

Meredith went to shrink back, but Alex put his arm around her. "Mer has every right to be here."He spoke up

"And you are?" Eric asked,

"Oh sorry, I'm not usually this rude," spoke Lexie innocently

"This is Alex Karev, my boyfriend and Meredith's roommate."

Eric stepped back and studied the trio. "I don't think you understand the situation Alex." Eric spoke up, as he looked Alex up and down.

"Actually I think I understand it more than you. I was the one there to pick up the pieces when her father slapped her across the face and blamed her for killing Susan. I was the one that went and got more 

alcohol for him on the night Meredith asked me to drive her home. I'm the reason these two have any kind of relationship at all. And by the way. I was here for the whole thing last year, while you were in IRAQ." Alex told him

Eric stepped back, "I was serving my country." he told him

"While you were serving your country, all hell was breaking loose in Meredith's life involving this family." Alex shrugged. "You can question her being here all you want, but don't you dare judge her."

"Alex, enough" Meredith told him resting an arm on his shoulder.

Meredith slumped down in a chair, Molly and Eric sat across from her, Lexie and Alex sat next to her. They were supposed to be a family. But they were a family divided thanks to one man. Their father.

Meredith shifted in her chair, as slumber was calling. She rested her head on Alex's shoulder, and dozed off to sleep.


	13. they need me

Meredith awoke to the sound of Derek's voice. Sitting up she began to panic. "whatsgoingon?" she asked a little frantically.

"It's ok," he soothed her. "They are shifting your dad up to my neuro wing; he is in the vip room." Derek told her.

"I need to go in and stop the bleed, but first I need to sober him up a little. I had to insert a banana bag; we should be operating in the next few hours." Derek took hold of her hand.

"You should go home and sleep, it's not good for you or the baby to be stressing right now." he whispered kissing her softly on the head.

Meredith looked around to see Lexie curled up with her head on Alex's lap; Molly rested her head on Eric's and Laura asleep in her baby seat. "They need me here." she whispered back.

Derek didn't want to argue because this was the first time that Meredith was trying to be there properly for her family. This was Meredith trying. "Ok" he whispered, "but let's get these guys up to thatchers room, and then they can curl up on the couch, but I am wheeling a gurney in for you, either that, or we can all sleep in an on call room."

Meredith nodded. Both Derek and Meredith set about waking the other 4 up. She took the lead and led them to thatcher's room. They all walked in quietly. "It's ok, you won't wake him, and he is knocked out." Derek informed them.

They all just nodded. "Look you can either stay in here, or we could all bunk in the on call room across the hall. I need to take him into surgery in a couple of hours." he told them. While they were thinking about that. He pulled Lexie and Meredith aside. "I need one of you to sign the forms okaying the surgery." he informed them.

Meredith turned to Lexie, who looked like she couldn't handle this right now. "I'll do it." she whispered.

Lexie nodded. "Thanks" she said back quietly, and Meredith pulled Lexie into a hug.

"He's going to be ok Lex." she comforted her sister.

"Lexie," said Alex quietly, "I think we should all go to the on call room" Lexie nodded.

"We are going to the on call room. There are beds there, and pillows, and blankets. We can have it all to ourselves." Lexie told Molly. "Meredith, I am sure Derek will come in to get a few 'z's' before he operates on dad. Molly it would be best for you guys to come too, that way you can put Laura down on one of the beds too."

They all nodded and headed for the on call room. Meredith quickly went and signed the forms Derek asked her to, before both of them climbed on to the last bottom bunk, and snuggled. Meredith fell asleep quickly, feeling safe in Derek's arms.


	14. driving it home

Derek had left a sleeping Meredith curled up on the bottom bunk and had gone off to surgery. He had been in there a couple of hours before he could feel her eyes watching him from the gallery. He looked up and smiled at her, knowing that she couldn't see the smile on his lips but would see it in his eyes.

After scrubbing out Meredith met him on his way to post op. "I took the time to go get Rehab and AA pamphlets. Richard is supporting me on this. I just hope Lexie and Molly agree with the approach."

Derek smiled down at Meredith. "Mer baby I am so proud of you. You don't have to help him." He offered, "I'm actually surprised that your here."

"Me too." Meredith spoke honestly, "but he has a grandchild in Laura, and I am going to give birth in a couple of months, not that I am saying that I want him in my life, but I would like to know that he is healthy. I couldn't stop caring." She smiled at him. "I can't forgive him for what he has done to me, and I don't want him around, but I don't like watching Lexie go through this. It is not fair on her, Molly doesn't even live here, and she is dealing with him by herself."

Derek pulled Meredith in and kissed her, "you are an excellent big sister." he told her when he pulled away. "I knew you would be."

Meredith then took his hand and squeezed it, before walking down to the waiting room.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga  


Thatcher had been awake for a few hours, and the police had already been in and seen him about the car accident. He was seriously lucky that it was only him hitting a tree, and not smashing into anybody else.

Meredith studied him from the door. She had asked the others to give her a moment alone with him, and they had reluctantly nodded.

Meredith slowly walked into the room. Thatcher looked at her and then looked away. "I don't want you here." he told her.

Meredith shook her head. "I don't care what you want, what I do care about is Lexie, and for some reason Molly too... I guess it comes when you learn that you are the sister of mature adults."

Thatcher didn't say anything at first he looked at her, before looking away again.

"What you think after 25 years you can take on the sister role and everything is going to be peachy?" He almost spat at her.

"No not at all, as far as I am concerned, especially with me being what 4 to 5 months pregnant and happy for the first time in my life. I don't need you." Thatcher turned to look at her, only now noticing the bulge protruding from her abdomen.

Meredith continued. "I don't need you, but Lexie and Molly do, but even further, so does Laura... you remember her right, the grandchild, 

the one that I helped bring into the world."

"That's before you killed my wife." he sneered.

"Oh yes, Susan, the only person who ever made me feel wanted besides my boyfriend and my surrogate hospital family. I didn't kill her, believe me, I mourned her death more than I mourned my own mothers. Not that you cared." she grimaced, venom building in her words, it wasn't supposed to go like this.

"But I am not here to talk to you about Susan, or the fact that she is dead and that you slapped me across the face, we are here to talk about the fact that you have a drinking problem, and could have killed yourself. You have 2 daughters that care about you, a son in law and one granddaughter. You may have abandoned me, but to hell am I going to let you abandon them." She was driving this thing home now, she needed to other wise her BP was going to shoot through the roof and McPherson and Derek would kill her.

"You have a family, and you need to think about them for a change, and not your pitiful existence. So listen, my attorney has struck a deal with the cops, they aren't going to charge your sorry arse as long as you agree to go either into rehab, or attend AA meetings with trips to a counsellor on the side. You have 3 hours to decide so I can call him back to confirm the deal. Read through these, then have a nurse page me." Meredith through the pamphlets on the bed and walked out of the room.

She felt relieved to have finally vented her anger at him, but she felt 

pride in knowing that she might have just saved her sisters family.


	15. rehab daddy

3 hours later exactly, Meredith received a page prompting her to go to Thatchers room. Derek followed behind, hoping to be there for moral support, but opted to stay outside the room with Alex.

Meredith walked in, holding her head up high. Molly and Eric were seated on the couch in the corner, and Lexie was standing with her back against the wall. "Have you made a decision yet?" she asked him. Looking at the faces of the people that were supposed to be his family. They looked to be in disbelief for what she was doing for them.

"Ummm... yeah I guess." Thatcher mumbled.

"You guess dad, because it looked like you have had a family meeting without me, damn I missed it." She mocked him.

"All right cut the crap." he raised his voice.

"Oh there is the fatherly tone I missed growing up, now I really know what I was missing out on not having you as a father." she bit

She knew she was baiting him, but didn't care.

"So tell me which facility we are going to send your sorry arse to?" she followed through.

"Chief Webber came in earlier," Lexie spoke up, "and told dad to take the one in L.A, said it would be a good change of scenery."

Meredith nodded, "Yes my father is full of great advice, and he is going 

to make a good grandpa to my little bundle." She smiled rubbing her belly.

"He is not your father!" Thatcher boomed.

"Oh but you see, yes he is. Because he has been there for me, through things you never were. He was there the day you told me I couldn't go to Susan's funeral, making me resit the intern exam because I didn't write anything on the first one. He was there when my mother died, he helped me scatter her ashes, he helped me when I was pregnant, he helped me with my mother who had Alzheimer's, he encouraged me to go after the things I wanted, and most of all he loved me for me, not hating me for what I represented." Meredith spoke calmly.

"So are you taking my Fathers advice Daddy dearest?" she asked.

"L.A, NO VISITORS COLD TURKEY" he yelled.

"Right, well I will just get the papers to fill out, Derek will book your plane tickets, and they will put a room aside for you. You will go the moment you get discharged. Lexie are you able to pack his bags?" She quickly asked.

"Of course." She quickly replied.

"Enjoy your hospital stay, and I hope for your sake, your family is able to forgive your sorry arse." She told him, as she went to leave the room, "Because I never will."

With that she closed the door, flicked open her phone and called her attorney. "Yeah he is going to the Rehab in L.A. it is on ocean avenue. Enjoy the paper work." she said before flicking her phone shut, and snuggling into Derek's chest.

"Can we go home now?" she whispered quietly.

"Sure thing" he replied as he kissed her on top of her head. "You know I am proud of you." he told her once more.

"So you keep saying" she teased back.

"Well for someone who used to run, you're doing a good job of holding your ground." He chuckled.

"Well I learnt that running away from something was getting me nowhere, I think Izzie said once ' she would prefer to be running towards something, rather than running away'. And I agree. This is why I have started running towards you." She smiled.

"That Izzie Stevens is not always a Barbie, huh! Who would have thought she could be so wise." he joked.

"Well I want to keep running towards you, down a beautiful church isle." She whispered.

Derek's eyes widened at what she was saying. "Marry me Derek Shepherd; my life isn't complete without you."

Derek smiled "Of course I will Mer, of course." He then pulled her in and kissed her with so much passion and hunger that it was taking over them, he pushed her up against the door to Thatchers room, trying to get closer to her, pressing his body up against hers.

Alex whooped in excitement "Hey McDreamy and Grey are getting married." he yelled to the on lookers that were gathering through there heated make out session.

Suddenly everyone cheered, and applauded them throughout the hall. The door behind her opened, and they stumbled backward through it. "Your what?" Lexie asked.

"Getting Married!" She said proudly, as she regained her feet.

"Oh My God" Lexie squealed pushing Derek out of the way and hugging Meredith. "That's fantastic."

"Thanks" said Meredith, when Lexie finally pulled away.

"Well I better get my fiancé home." He told Lexie, as he gave her a wink.

He wrapped his arm around Meredith, and they exited the room together, both oblivious to the look of shock on both Molly and Thatchers face.


	16. introductions and explanations

**Ok, this is a long update, and I am hoping that it will intrigue you enough to keep reading**

A week had passed since Meredith's proposal. She was truly happy, but still felt like something was missing. She had been wandering around the hospital deep in thought when she literally ran into Derek at the nurses' station.

"Sorry" she quickly apologised before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey what's on your mind?" Derek asked her, his face full of concern.

"Nothing" She shrugged. Derek could tell that she was still distracted.

Meredith shook her head from her thoughts "nothing" she re-affirmed and forced a smile.

"Mamma" came a voice down the hall and Meredith looked up. She swore she must have been hearing things. "Mamma" came a little girls voice, Meredith looked down the hall, and Derek's eyes focused on Meredith's face.

Meredith stepped out from behind Derek as a little girl with Golden ringlets came running up to her. "Mamma!" the girl squealed as Meredith bent down and the girl threw herself into Meredith's arms.

Derek stood there in shock. Here was this little girl calling Meredith Mamma. People slowly began to gather as Meredith scooped the small child up into her arms.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" she asked, as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy bought me" the little girl said giggling.

Derek still hadn't moved, as he was still in shock. Meredith's eyes were searching through the crowd of people, seeking someone out. Soon her eyes settled n someone, and if Derek had thought her smile couldn't have got any bigger, he was wrong.

His gaze followed Meredith's which had landed on a petit blonde who also had a head of golden ringlets. "Jazzy" Meredith squealed, as the girl made the way through the crowd and hugged Meredith.

Derek was getting really confused, but still couldn't bring himself to say or do anything.

"Look mommy I found mamma." the little girl said proudly.

"You did baby." Jazzy replied with a big smile.

She then turned her attention to Meredith. "Oh my god, look at you" She said to Meredith with a big smile. "Pregnancy is very becoming, am I going to meet the guy who put the bun in the oven?" She asked, Meredith threw back her head and laughed.

"Mamma can't have a bun in the oven Mommy, she doesn't cook." the little girl said quietly. His caused Meredith and Jazzy to laugh again.

"Oh wow, we've drawn quite a crowd." Jazzy laughed. She looked around at all the people. Her eyes landed on Derek and she smirked. She could tell by the expression on his face what he was thinking. Meredith smirked knowing what was about to come.

"So you're the dick that knocked her up?" she asked approaching Derek. Derek floundered to find the words, staring from Meredith to Jazzy.

"This is McDreamy I take it?" She turned and asked Meredith. Meredith nodded. She thought it would be best to get the introductions out of the way.

"Jazzy, this is Derek my fiancé, Derek, this is Jazzy and out daughter Sammy."

Derek gulped; no words were coming to him. Meredith put Sammy down. She walked over to Derek while Jazzy looked around at the group that remained. "Legally she's my daughter, biologically, she's not." she whispered into his ear. But the confused look remained on Derek's face.  


"Mer, let's see if I can guess who these people are." Meredith turned her attention back to Jazzy.

"Let's see how good you are." Meredith responded playfully.

"Well let's see, the blonde has to be Izzie Stevens, AKA Barbie, she lives with you, and bakes a lot." Meredith simply nodded, while the group stood there in shock.

"The guy standing next to her must be George O'Malley, AKA Bambi, used to live with you, got marries and is already in the process of divorce. Tried to sleep with you once but it was tragic." She then turned to the next person standing in the group.

"AHH... he sensitive on the inside, but acts all gruff on the outside. Rough around the edges, tough boy Alex Karev, aka evil spawn." she commented, and Meredith again nodded. "He also lives with you; you took him in when you were going through your 'people are what matters' phase."

Jazzy focused her eyes one Christina. "Your person, Christina Yang, has a love for cardio, almost married Burke, slept with Marlow and is currently learning under Hahn. She is sarcastic and tough but has the occasional mellow side. The first person in Seattle to know that you were pregnant."

Meredith laughed, "So far so good jazz" she told her.

"Hmmm, McSteamy," she continued, "Really is my type, you were right Mer, tough hard core exterior, man whore, I do believe there was a dirty mistresses club, oh and Nurses united Against Mark Sloan." she continued before looking back at Meredith. "I can see why you called him McSteamy."

Meredith was holding Sammy's hand, as they stood in the middle of the circle.

"Doey eyed intern, aka Lexie Grey. The infamous half sister. Drove you bonkers at the start, yet still found a place in your heart Mer, she can 

also draw well on an etch o sketch, and has your bad habit of hand gestures."

Meredith smiled at Lexie and winked.

Turning on to Bailey, "The momma bear of the group has the son Tuck. Would also be chief resident Miranda Bailey. Also one of the few to know about your pregnancy which you managed to keep quiet for almost 3 months, which brings me back to him." she turned and smiled at him.

"Derek shepherd, aka McDreamy, is known for kissing Meredith in elevators. Owns a trailer on a beautiful piece of land. Loves to fish, broke Meredith's heart twice, but redeemed himself both times. Once was a wife, and the other the evil scrub nurse. Hmmmm... I'm thinking I'm making him jumpy." she laughed with Meredith. "Pulled you from the water when you drowned, the love of your life, fiancé, head of Nuero, and father of your child."

"You did good" Meredith beamed

"Jazmin Harrington, aka Jazzy, Aussie American. Star sign is Capricorn, also loves strawberry ice cream. Best friend, co-parent and cousin with Meredith Ellis Grey. Has a keen interest in cardio, and has left the summer heat of Australia to reunite with her family under the Seattle grace roof." Richard's voice came over the top.

"Ahh Richard Webber," Jazzy began with a sigh. " Father figure to Meredith Grey, best friend to my father, and lover of said Greys mother, divorced from Adele, Chief of Surgery and loving uncle of Jazzy Harrington." she finished as she pulled away from Meredith and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome home." he greeted her before kissing her on the forehead. "It is good to have my girls under one roof." he grinned when Meredith joined him with Sammy.

"Hi Uncle Richard" Sammy greeted him.

"Hi My little Princess," he replied picking her up.  


"I am taking by the shock expression on your friends faces that you didn't tell them about Sammy or Jazzy." Richard teased Meredith.

"Ummm. Not" Meredith answered quietly.

"Let me get this straight." Marks voice intervened. "You are bi with your cousin and have a love child." Mark looked somewhat shocked.

"No not at all." Meredith replied.

Jazzy laughed. "I think you have some explaining to do." she told Meredith.

"We have some explaining to de" Meredith corrected her. "But the first person to get it is Derek because I think his heart stopped the moment Sammy called me Mamma." she laughed.

"So tell me what you are doing here." Meredith prompted.

"I will fill you in over dinner tonight, first do damage control with McDreamy, while I go sign my contract with Uncle Richard. Then we will page everyone to the conference room to explain." Jazzy bossed,

"Good idea." Meredith said with a nod.

"Can I take Sammy with me?" she asked Jazzy quickly.  
"Sure" Jazzy replied "But I am surprised your not running." she quipped.

"I am running Jazzy, I'm just running towards someone for a change." Jazzy smiled at Meredith, who reached over and took Sammy in her arms.

"Come on baby" she crooned as Sammy buried her head into Meredith's neck.

She turned and headed over to Derek, taking his hand in hers.

She lead Derek to his office and walked inside, Derek walked in behind 

them and closed the door.

Meredith leads him to the couch and got Derek to sit down. "I know you're in shock, and that I have a lot to explain, so I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say." she told Derek.

Derek nodded, he had no words and he could not comprehend what the hell had just happened.

"I have a daughter." she told him before she swallowed hard, "Biologically she is not mine, our baby is my first." she told him as she sat Sammy on the floor with an old Medical Journal, and she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Legally Sammy in my daughter, well mine and Jazzy's. Jazzy is my cousin, her father is the cardiologist Dr Simon Harrington. My mother and my uncle weren't exactly close so Jazzy and I didn't get to see each other much growing up. We were lucky to spend summer holidays together because uncle sim had a beach house and Jazzy's nanny used to take us there."

Meredith paused and looked at Derek, she was hoping that he was following her. "I lived in Boston and she lived in New York, Auntie Carol and Uncle Sim got a divorce when Jazzy was 15, and Auntie Carol went back to Australia. That soon became our holiday destination. Jazzy and I want to college together, much to my mother's dismay, and my uncle's pleasure. Anyway, in my fourth year of college, I was sleeping with this guy who liked both Jazzy and I, so one night he slips a date rape drug in her drink, and raped her at the party. It was the first party that she had flown solo, as I was at home arguing with my mother about the trip Jazzy and I had planned in Europe. The rape was Sammy's conception."

Derek's eyes widened with the news.

"Neither of us believed in abortion, we left for Europe at the end of the week and when we came back we announced to uncle Sim that Jazzy was pregnant, that she was keeping it, and that we were going to raise the child together, as both of us had experienced the life of having single parent families."  


Meredith shifted on the couch. "6 months later we were at med school and Samantha was born, I attended all the Nuero classes, and would come home and explain the lessons to Jazzy, and Jazzy would do the same for Cardio. Vice versa for the rest of the subjects too. On Sammy's birth certificate, it is listed that she has two mothers, Sammy's Mommy is Jazzy, and I am her Mamma."

"We survived Med school even though we had he added stress of nurturing a child, we still managed to have a social life, and deal with my mothers Alzheimer's. Just as we finished, we were getting our internship offered when Auntie Carol called and told Jazzy she was dying from breast cancer. So Jazzy and Sammy moved to Australia where Jazzy began her internship thanks to Richard and uncle sim pulling strings for her." Meredith took a breath,

"Jazzy had been in Australia ever since. Auntie Carol died 2 months ago, and they are on their summer break over there, so I guess that is why she is back."

Derek nodded taking in all the information.

"Why didn't you tell me about them before?" He finally asked.

"I don't know, I guess its because my life has been kind of crazy, and this was just another crazy thing that could have scared you off. I was going to tell you. I was actually thinking about them when Sammy came running up to me. I wanted to tell you about her and Jazzy, I just never knew how." she confessed.

"So legally you are Sammy's mother?" he asked seeking confirmation.

"One of them, yeah. She replied, uncertainty racking her voice.

"Ok then" Derek said quietly. Meredith was a bit shocked by his reaction. She expected him to run for the hills.

"You're not going to run away?" Meredith asked him.

"No," he shook his head. "It's a sweet thing you did for your cousin." 

Derek told her as he pulled her to him. "Just one more question though," he studied her face closely. "Why say you don't do families, when you have one with Jazzy?" he finally asked.

Meredith shrugged. "I haven't had a real family, or a normal family." she told him, "But jazzy has always been there, until she wasn't anymore. We kept in touch via email, and we called every chance we got. That's how she knows so much about everyone." Meredith continued. "But when I say I don't do families, I have never met a boy's family before, because I never really had a boyfriend, and I have only ever known being alone, or dysfunctional." she shrugged.

"Meredith Grey, I love you so much." he told her as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too she moaned before moving to deepen the kiss.

"Ewww mamma, stop that, that's yucky!" Sammy interrupted, "you'll get boy germs" she giggled.

Meredith pulled Sammy onto her lap. "I love you baby." she told her as she kissed her cheek.

"I love you mamma" Sammy replied as she snuggled into Meredith.

Soon enough both their pagers sounded, Derek looked at his. "It looks like Richard wants to meet us in the conference room." Derek said confused.

"Oh that would be for damage control, from people finding out about Sammy." Meredith smiled. "Oh we are going out for dinner tonight with Jazzy, maybe you could invite mark along. Then I was thinking we could have drinks back at my place. Slumber party style. I will have to fix the guest room for Jazzy and Sammy though, but don't be surprised if Sammy climbs into bed with us in the Middle of the night." Meredith winked.

Derek laughed, "Okay", he smiled before holding his arms out to Sammy who surprisingly went to him. "Hi Sammy I'm Derek, I hear you are a princess." he told her.  


"Yes mate I am" she replied in a very Aussie Manner.  
"You've been around your uncle pat for far too long." Meredith joked as she took Derek's hand to help her off the couch.

"Let's go see your mommy princess." Derek talked to her a he lead them both from the room and down the hall to the conference room


	17. fed to the lions

When they reached the conference room they found Jazzy and Richard waiting for them.

"You two o?" Richard asked as they reached them.

"Everything is going to be fine." Meredith told him.

"You know I don't like it when you use that word Mer." Richard warned.

"Things are great." Derek said, stepping up with Sammy.

"She willingly went to you?" Jazzy and Richard asked.

"I know" said Meredith proudly.

"Why are you guys so shocked?" Derek asked.

"She doesn't usually go to guys, we figured that was because she was being raised by us." Meredith told him.

"I have a knack with kids Mer, you know I have a hoard of nieces and nephews in New York." he basted.

"Yes how could I forget." she grinned.

"Are you ready to be fed to the lions?" asked Richard.

"Here goes nothing." Jazzy said opening the door before letting the others enter.

"Can you keep hold of her Derek?" Jazzy asked when Derek walked past. "All the people are going to scare her."

Derek nodded.

Jazzy Meredith, Derek and Richard moved to the front of the room.

Derek hated being up the front of these things. So he distracted 

himself by talking to Sammy.

Richard began. "Ok, I finally get to introduce to you, our new resident Jazmin Harrington."

Everyone was quiet.

"Jazzy do you want to introduce yourself, or would you just like to jump into the deep end?" Richard asked as Meredith took Jazzy's hand.

"You jump I jump." Jazzy told her.

"I say we jump." Meredith replied quietly.

They stepped forward together, first Jazzy explained that she had transferred to Seattle Grace from Westmead Children's Hospital in Sydney. That she moved here to reunite her family.

Then Meredith stepped forward. "I understand that you all have question for us about our daughter, and I respect that, but this will be the only chance that you get. You all know me well enough to know that I don't usually stand here and answer questions about my life, and in the spirit of not running Jazzy and I will answer them to the best of our ability." Meredith said clearly. "The floor is all yours." she turned it back to the group sitting around the Conference table.

All of the table were quiet. "Mommy, Mamma, I'm hungries." Sammy spoke up.

Jazzy looked at Meredith, both hesitated. Richard looked at the girls, "I'll take her." He volunteered. Meredith went over to Sammy. "Do you want to go with Uncle Richard?" she asked, Sammy looked upset. "It's ok baby, he will take you to get an ice cream and then bring you straight back. she told her.

Sammy squinted at Meredith. "Promise Mamma?" she asked.

"I promise baby" she told Sammy taking her from Derek's arms.

Meredith walked back with Sammy in her arms. "Make sure you are 

good for Uncle Richard." Jazzy told her.

"We will both be here when you get back." Meredith crooned. "We love you baby." they both crooned.

Both kissed her on opposite cheeks before putting her down. Sammy took Richards hand and they left the room.

Derek moved to stand behind Meredith, putting his arms around her. "You can still do this." he whispered.

Meredith nodded as Derek rested his hand on her belly.

Jazzy beamed. Glad that Meredith had found someone that doted on her.

Slowly the questions started flowing and the questions Meredith couldn't answer came rolling off of Jazzy's tongue. They had covered all of the strange questions except the obvious, which Alex finally asked. "So where's the father?"

Meredith watched Jazzy freeze up. So Meredith answered. "Massachusetts according to his last email." she replied.

Jazzy looked at her stumped. "How do you know?"

"He still irritates the shit out of me, emailing me every so often. I delete them without reading them, one day I accidently read one. Don't worry I don't reply to him and he doesn't know anything about Sammy." she reassured her. "It's mainly him begging for me to forgive him, and I wouldn't do that even if hell froze over." she squeezed Jazzy's hand.

"How could the father of your child not know he is a father?" Alex pushed.

"Alex drop it!" Derek spoke defensively. "They have their reasons."

"How can you sit back there and accept this man. Is it because it's not your kid?" Alex fired up and Jazzy began to go into her shell. Jazzy 

turned to run, but Meredith caught her.

"Fine Alex, if you really must know. The fuck head I had been screwing on and off for a month drugged and raped my cousin at the end of college, at the first party we didn't go to together, because I was off fighting with my mother." she yelled. "Our daughter is the result of it. Who would want a bastard like that in our lives. I sure as hell don't, and neither does my uncle."

"He has a right to know." Alex argued.

"Nick Howard has the right to fucking be castrated and that is it. He has no right to be anywhere near our daughter, or anywhere near us." Meredith yelled back. Tears were welling in her eyes as Richard walked back in to the room. Sammy close behind him.

"Mamma are you crying?' she asked as she pulled away from Richard.

Meredith wiped away her tears. "No baby, I'm ok, were you good for uncle Richard?" she asked.

"Yep mamma, he got me a berry ice-cream." she beamed.

"That's great sweetie." Meredith crooned, pulling her into a cuddle.

"Mer, I'm sorry, I over stepped the mark." Alex apologised.

"Whatever." Meredith shrugged. "I've had the argument before, and I dare say I will have it again." She told him.

"I take it I walked back in after the topic of Nick was covered?" Richard asked.

"That would be correct." Meredith replied.

Richard walked over to Jazzy and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." he apologised to her.

"It's ok uncle Richard, you can't always be here." she whispered.

"No but I can try." he told her, as they broke their hug, but kept his arm around her.

"Have your sorted out where you are staying?" he asked her.

"Our place." Meredith spoke up. "I have a room free, and it's time for my family to be back under one roof." She made it clear that her foot was down.

"Well that's sorted." Richard beamed.

"Harrington's united?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah Harrington's united." answered Jazzy.

"Ok guys." Meredith focused back on the group sitting around the table. "My family and I need to go sort out our living arrangements, but firstly I would like to introduce you to our daughter, Samantha Marie Harrington. Sammy this is George, Izzie, Alex, Christina , Auntie Lexie, Bailey , Macca and Mark. Can you say hello to all of Mammas friends?" she asked

"Hello mammas friends" she said with a giggle.

"Ok guys, I'm going to warp things a bit. Tonight Derek, Mark, Sammy, Jazzy and I are going out for tea. We will be home by 8:30. Then we are going to have a Pyjama Party. You are welcome to join." she told them.

"Please tell me there will be alcohol." Christina spoke up.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a Harrington party without Alcohol." Jazzy spoke up.

Richard shook his head at the girls and laughed.

"Don't worry dad, I'm drinking for two." Meredith beamed. "Squash that is, plus there has to be one sober parent at the party."

"Yeah what a role reversal that is." Jazzy laughed.  


Derek joined in, "Hey, I'm thankful for Tequila, how do you think I managed to land such a beautiful fiancé."

Everyone laughed.

"Is it ok if we take off early?" Derek asked Richard.

"Of course, take good care of my girls Derek." he told him clearly.

"Don't worry I will." he promised.  
Then Derek turned to Mark. "Our place at 6 so we can go for tea. Your presence has been requested" he winked.

Both Jazzy and Meredith gave Richard a kiss before taking hold of Sammy's hands. "So we will see you guy's tonight." they both said as they excused themselves.

Meredith went and changed, then went and met Derek, Jazzy and Sammy in the lobby.


	18. lover lover lover

Dinner had gone well. So well that it surprised Meredith. Derek had great conversation s with Mark and Jazzy, while Meredith caught up with Jazzy about Australia, and what happened with Tim, Jazzy's latest boyfriend.

"He was too whiney and clingy." Jazzy had told Meredith , "I'm really surprised it lasted that long, I mean the s.e.x was shit, and he was really good with Sammy, she kind of hated him."

Meredith laughed. "That's my Girl."

They arrived home a little after 8:15, Jazzy had a bottle of Tequila under one arm and a bottle of squash under the other.

She went into the kitchen and put the squash ion the fridge and placed the bottle of tequila alongside a shot glass on the kitchen bench.

Meredith, Jazzy and Sammy then went and changed into their pyjamas before coming downstairs.

Derek was quite stunned to see the 3 girls in matching pj's. There they stood with tight black t-shirts and long flannelette pyjama bottoms. The pants were blue with green frogs all over them.

Derek smiled, they all had their hair out and looked at ease.

"Derek, if you are going to join in, and same goes for you too mark, you both need to go put on your pyjamas on and get your sweet booty back down here." Meredith walked over and kissed him.  


"Ok, come on Mark, let's go get changed." he called to mark, who muttered something about Derek being whipped.

Jazzy and Meredith took Sammy in and sat her down on the couch while the boys got changed.

As Mark and Derek trudged back down the stairs the rest of the clan rocked up. After glancing over at Derek and Mark, and then in at the girls on the couch, all they could do was stare.

Meredith laughed at them. "Go get changed and come back down here, if you are going to join us." Meredith ordered. "Pyjamas are not optional."

They stared at Meredith. "Yeah silly, were having a jama party." called Sammy.

All 3 of the girls laughed together, while the others just stared.

"Go" ordered Meredith.

"Yes mamma," they responded smartly before putting their alcohol down and trudging upstairs. Everyone lending others pyjamas so that they all could be in them.

They all came reluctantly down stairs in pyjamas. "I think I need a lot of alcohol to survive this." Christina complained.

"You'll get used to it." Jazzy piped up.

Everyone settled down with their alcohol, slowly winding down as Meredith and Jazzy told varying stories about their child hood and college, about their triumphs with Jazzy, while others in turn told varying stories about Meredith, Tequila nights, her inability to cook, and anything that they could think of.

Jazzy had been throwing back the occasional shot, while Meredith sipped her squash. Sammy climbed into Meredith's lap and sighed.

"What's the matter baby?" Meredith asked quietly.

"What about the dancing mamma, were sposed to dance." Sammy told her. "member" she huffed.

"I remember baby." Meredith smiled.

She looked over at Jazzy. Who was looking at her questioningly. Then the realisation hit her. "I'll get it!" she said, quickly jumping up and running upstairs.

Jazzy came back down stairs with a CD.

"I've been practicing mamma." Sammy told her. "Mommy's been teaching me."

Meredith looked at Jazzy. "You've been doing it without me?" she asked, not being able to hide the hurt from her voice.  


"Mer, when she was missing you this would cheer her up." Jazzy justified.

Meredith stood up, putting Sammy down. "Come on!" she said to Sammy and the three of them moved into the middle of the lounge room.

Meredith picked up the remote control. "You ready?" she asked the two others. who both nodded.

The rest of the group sat there watching. They were completely oblivious to what was going on.

The three girls took up their positions, all 3 standing in similar poses.

"Let's do this." Jazzy piped up.

They were completely ignorant to their audience. Meredith hit the play button and there song came on.

The 3 girls started to dance. Their movements were identical , and Sammy kept up with her parents as they sang and danced their way through the song.

**Well the truth  
it hurts to say  
I'm gonna pack up my bags and I'm gonna go away  
I'm gonna split, can't stand it  
**

**I'm gonna give it up and quit  
and I'm never coming back.  
lover, lover , lover  
you don't treat me no good no more**

Derek and the rest of the group were shocked to see Meredith dancing and singing at the top of her lungs. Derek had never seen her let go like this before, she was like a completely different person.

The song came to an end, and the three girls remained caught up in their own world for a few moments longer.

"Mamma I'm thirsty." Sammy told Meredith, tugging on her hand.

It was then that she realised that the group was staring at her.

Meredith blushed and Jazzy laughed. She turned back to the group. "You have never seen her like this before have you?" she asked their audience.

"Wow Grey your full of surprises." Mark said laughing.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought it was adorable." Izzie piped up.

"Of course you would Barbie." Christina joked.

Meredith looked at Derek, there was lust fogging his eyes, Meredith 

smiled weakly.

"We will show you guys our dance to 'no sleep tonight' later." Jazzy laughed, but that has to wait until Sammy is in bed.

Sammy pulled on Meredith's arm again.

"Drink Mamma please." she looked up innocently.

"Ok baby." Meredith smiled. "Milk?" she asked Jazzy, who just nodded in reply.

Meredith trudged out of the lounge towards the kitchen. She heard Jazzy ask, "What's Mer like then?" she didn't wait to hear the answers, she reached the kitchen and busied herself getting Sammy a glass of Milk.

She heard the kitchen door open and knew it was one of the two people in her life that could read her so well.

"Why didn't you tell me Mer?" Jazzy's voice came from the door.

"Tell you what? That I missed you guys so much that I didn't know what to do. That I wanted you guys here with me. That I felt empty and alone until I started to adapt to your absence?" Meredith asked. "I'm not that selfish Jazz, your mother needed you, and you needed to be there with her." she sighed.

"I'm just really glad you back." She smiled trying to fight the tears.  


"Mer I love you, you're my family, you should have told me you were hurting." Jazzy said moving further into the kitchen.

"Well you here now so none of that matters." she smiled pulling Jazzy into a hug.

"Your friends love you, you know, I think they like seeing the carefree you. Derek sure as hell did." Jazzy tried to joke.

"He probably feels that he doesn't know me anymore, and won't want me anymore." Meredith sighed.

"How about you let me decide that." came a voice from the door.

Derek was standing in the door way, doing the head tilt thing that he did.

Jazzy looked at him and smiled. " I think you can take it from here." she grinned at Derek, she kissed Meredith on the forehead and left the room with Sammy's glass of milk.

Derek moved in to where Meredith was standing. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I still love you." he told her smiling.

"But don't you feel hurt, I mean, you've never seen me like that before." she sighed.

Derek kept his eyes on hers, "watching you like that, Dancing with 

Jazzy and Sammy... it was wow." he grinned down at her. "It was hot and it was sexy, and I already knew it was in you. 1... this is the happiest I have ever seen u."

Meredith looked at him, "I wanted to be like that with you," she smiled, "but I felt like I would be betraying them. I tried to turn off my life, but I couldn't."

Derek wiped the tear from her eye, "its ok Mer we have forever." he smiled before capturing her lips.

He kissed her tenderly at first, before he parted her lips with his tongue. He caressed her back as his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth. The kiss was deepened further and Meredith moaned against her mouth.

"ewww mamma, seriously, boy germs." Sammy's voice came from the door, and she broke into a fit of giggles.

"I love you too." Meredith said to Derek as they pulled away from each other.

Derek smiled at Meredith. "Your family is now complete." he whispered in her ear.

"Almost..." she whispered back, "Almost"

With that Derek took her hand and led her back into the lounge.

"Getting McDreamied in the kitchen, nice mer." jazzy said laughing.

The group watched her carefully, there seemed to be a little tension. She needed to break it. "So you've seen that dance," she shrugged, "but there are others you know."

Everybody gaped at her. "Mer, just when I think you get boring you rise." Christina laughed.

"Harrington's united" Meredith smiled, "Harrington's united" chorused Sammy and Jazzy.

Meredith flicked the Cd Player back on, and began to sing and dance, finally she got everyone up dancing.

Meredith saw Lexie standing off to the side. Meredith grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room to dance with her. "You ok?" she asked her.

Lexie shrugged. "That should be us, it should be us with the stories to tell, and having dances to differing songs."

Meredith smiled at Lexie, "We can't change our past, but we have our future." Meredith told her. "We will have our own song and dance."

"Promise?" Lexie asked

"Promise" Meredith replied. Taking Lexie's hand and spinning her around.


	19. no sleep tonight

Meredith looked at the clock and then looked over at Sammy who was swaying tiredly. Meredith excused herself and then went and scooped her up. "I think it's your bed time baby." Meredith whispered. Jazzy looked over and nodded, they both snuck out and took Sammy up to the bedroom that they had set up.

Meredith laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. "I'm glad you're here baby." Meredith whispered.

"I missed you too mamma" Sammy replied.

Meredith and Jazzy gave her a good night kiss before heading back downstairs. "Are you ready to show Derek ' no sleep tonight'? Jazzy asked her.

"Hell yes!" she replied, "but I can't believe were going to do this sober." Meredith told her.

"Mer, sweetie, you're the only one who is sober." She replied.

"Bitch" Meredith said, shoving Jazzy playfully.

"You love Me" Jazzy teased as they both walked back to the room.

Jazzy grabbed the remote and turned the CD Player off.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the pair.

"We've just put Sammy to bed." Jazzy informed them.  


"Oh ok, well we will quieten things down then so we don't wake her." Izzie offered.

"Hell no!" Jazzy replied, "Once she's out for the count she is out, it takes a lot to wake her. Even Mer's screaming orgasms wouldn't wake her."

"Wow heavy sleeper then." George commented.

Meredith couldn't help but blush.

"So she hasn't gotten any quieter?" Jazzy asked.

Every one laughed, "I crashed down stairs on the couch one night, and I could still hear her." Mark put in.

"Ok so I'm a screamer, get over it." Meredith blushed. "That's not why Jazzy stopped the Music."

"Oh right, back to that." Jazzy winked. "You head me refer to our 'no sleep tonight' dance earlier, and umm it's a very interesting dance, and ummm."

"The point is" Meredith cut it, "We were famous for it at college, and I can't believe I am being made to do it sober." Meredith finished grimacing.

"Well let's see it then." Derek said, laughing on the inside.  


"You get that I'm only doing this for you, and that I haven't done this since college, and the last guy I did this to ended up, well you know, and I don't intend on doing this dance with another guy ever again in my life, cos I am marrying you." Meredith rambled.

"That's fine, I get it, so what's the problem." Derek asked.

"We need props," Jazzy intervened. "Derek your Meredith's, and Mark your mine." She said with a smirk.

"Now pay attention ladies, after Mer pops I'm gonna have you all doing this dance for your guys."

"Well if we're teaching them this one, we better teach them the others too." Meredith told Jazzy who looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds fair" Jazzy replied. Jazzy then busied herself clearing a spot on the couch for the 2 guys to sit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Meredith grumbled, "I swear you bring out the worst in me Jazzy."

"You say the worst, but when you're done I'm sure Derek is going to think best." Jazzy answered smartly.

"Well can't I have at least one shot" she whined.

Derek looked at her. "Uh no!" came Maccas' voice, "ob sitting right here, no alcohol for you."

"Dammit" Meredith groaned.

"You do realise I have to see these people every day, not only do we have to live with them, but we have to work with them too." Meredith was trying hard to talk her way out of it.

"I thought you quit running." Jazzy said laughing

"What it Richard finds out?" Meredith asked as she was grasping at straws.

Jazzy laughed. "Mer, I think he knows that we have sex lives, come on, I have already given birth, and we have one daughter already. I assure you that he knows your not the virgin marry."

"Hoe" Meredith yelled

"You still love me" Jazzy teased. Derek was sitting there rubbing his knees with anticipation.

Meredith eyed him carefully "You are going to owe me big time for this." she warned him

"Bring it on Mer." he joked his eyes full of lust.

Jazzy shrugged her shoulders and looked at Mark then at Meredith, 

"Let's see if I can make this Man Whore squirm." Jazzy stated, as she skipped the songs to find 'no sleep tonight' "You ready Mer?" Jazzy asked

"Avert your eyes Christina, you really don't want to see this." Meredith warned Christina who was already pissed and falling all over Macca.

"Do your worst" she replied

"Ok boys sit back." Jazzy ordered.

"Ready" Meredith told Jazzy, and Jazzy clicked on the music. Meredith blocked out the audience and focused on Derek's eyes. She was doing this for him after all.

_I got you, I got you on my mind, and it's time to make u see... what I want_

Meredith swayed her hips walking over to him and climbed onto the couch straddling him.

_So I will just make this, a little more obvious, cos I get what I want and I want you to get with me._

She lowered her head and kissed him as she grinded her hips into his.

_Don't think you know how far I'm gonna go_

She then turned around sitting on his lap. She rotated her hips so her 

bottom swirled in his lap.

She felt him put his arms around her but she pushed them away.  
She then stood and reached for him. Pulling him off the couch

_You can't stop this feeling, you can't run away, baby I'm what's on your mind, you can't stop this feeling there's no escape_

Meredith lead him to the middle of the room, she ran her hands up his chest as she walked around him, her hands running over his body, leaving his skin burning from her touch.

_No sleep tonight, you won't get, no sleep tonight_

Meredith started kissing his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He went to move his arms around her, and again she pushed his hands away.

_You want me, you want me all the time  
and you don't need nothing else  
and you seem to be a little oblivious  
so I'll show you the way if you think that you need the help_

Meredith turned around and grinded into him again, she could feel his erection growing.

Meredith turned again to run her hand over his erection

_tell me baby, are you coming with me  
_

_no sleep tonight  
no sleep tonight_

Meredith lead Derek back to the couch, pushing him back in the chair

_boy you won't be sleeping  
no sleep tonight  
do I have to spell it out in black and white_

Meredith climbed back on his lap, holding his hands over the top of his head. She kissed him and nibbled on his ear. She was rubbing her body up against his, her pregnant belly not getting in the way.

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
no sleep tonight_

Meredith climbed off of him and stood. She then bent down and kissed him one more time, before swaying her hips in his face. Meredith then walked to the door, winked at him and blew him a kiss and walked out of the room.

As the music faded out, Derek felt all hot and bothered and wanted to go after her and rush her to their bedroom.

Once the music was completely finished the girls walked back into the room. Meredith zoned in on Derek and climbed back onto Derek's lap. "How did that feel?" she asked

"You tell me." he said as he pushed his erection against her.  


"Hmmm... what did it make you want to do? she whispered.

"Take you upstairs to our room." he said eagerly which caused Meredith to giggle before kissing him lightly.

"Not a chance" She told him, as she climbed off his lap again.

"You might need to take a cold shower Der." she laughed, 'We have guests now and a little girl who will want to climb into my bed during the middle of the night."

Everybody was watching her, and she blushed when she realised.

Jazzy laughed at the look on Derek's face. "Mer have you told him our Harrington rule?" She asked.

"That would be to always leave them wanting more." Meredith giggled.

Derek stood, taking one of the pillows and holding it over his manhood. "You are such a tease "he grumbled. Mark was grumbling too, as he grabbed another pillow.

"Where are you going Der?" Meredith asked innocently.

"Cold shower" he grumbled and both he and Mark went up stairs.

George, Ale and Macca looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. While Izzie, Lexie and Christina had their mouths hanging 

open in disbelief.

Meredith blushed, and Jazzy smirked. "Wow Mer 5 months pregnant, and sober. I didn't actually think you would do it"

Alex was trying to find his words. "Damn Mer that was hot."

Meredith giggled, "Thanks Alex"

"You've just surpassed my expectations on you." Christina told her.

"That was mean" Izzie commented.

"So true" she whispered.

"Makes you want to go stay at the trailer tonight." Jazzy giggled.

"Either that or lock the door" she winked.

"T.M.I" Lexie interrupted. "You could have warned me." Lexie said blushing.

"Sorry Lex," Meredith laughed.

"I need a drink" Jazzy finally surmised.

"I think we all need a drink" Macca replied.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

10 minuted had passed and Derek came trudging down the stairs. Meredith smiled at him, and he just shook his head before walking over to her. Everyone had migrated into the kitchen for something to eat.

"You owe me" he whispered in her ear, and she giggled.

"You love me for it" She pulled his head down equal with hers and she kissed him.

"Do you mean I can touch you now?" he asked her.

"Yes" she answered quickly.

Derek grinned down at her. "Nah, I don't think I want to now." he told her as he pulled away.

"Arse!" she said louder than intended.

"Tease!" he hissed back, and everyone cracked up laughing.

"I second that" Mark agreed when he walked into the room.

"You'll get yours!" Jazzy winked, and Mark beamed.

"Cousins Derek, cousins"

Meredith looked at Jazzy. "Do you remember the twins?" she asked her. Jazzy went red in the face.

"Let's not go there Mer." Jazzy stammered.

"Yeah, I think not" she grinned

The baby shifted and kicked, and Meredith put her hand on her stomach. "You ok?" Derek asked as he stepped closer again.

Meredith took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Derek's eyes lit up as he felt the baby kick.

"I think she liked the dancing, and wants me to dance some more, either that or join in." she said with a grin.

"Or maybe he didn't like that fact that you made his daddy go have a cold shower, either that or he is not happy that you teased his daddy." Derek stirred.

"Or maybe it's just saying that it's tired and wants you to go to bed." Jazzy teased.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea. I'm dead on my feet." Meredith admitted. She looked around the group. "Feel free to crash anywhere you want, except you." She targeted in on Mark. "My, our, daughter is currently asleep in Jazzy's bed, so you will be sleeping on the couch. I don't care what you do when we sort out a bed of her own, but until then, your snake stays in your pants and out of my cousin's bed."  


Everyone chuckled. "I left Australia to come here, and you play Mum. Mer I can sleep with whoever I want." She grinned, "However, Mer is right Mark. SAMMY is in my bed, so you don't stand a chance tonight."

Everyone laughed again, and Meredith yawned. "Come on Mer, bedtime." Derek said. Meredith gave Jazzy a quick goodnight kiss before she let Derek lead her out of the room and off the bed.


	20. picked a winner

Meredith awoke just in time to see her little girl walking out if the room, lead by her fiancé.

Meredith rubbed her eyes and smiled. It felt good that her family was together again. All the people that she loved were currently sleeping under the same roof.

Pulling back the covers, she climbed out of bed. Trudging down the stairs she made her way to the kitchen. She could smell something cooking.

Meredith paused at the sight in front of her. She was in complete awe. There was Sammy sitting on the kitchen bench stirring whatever it was that Derek was helping her make. "Can we have choc chips?" Sammy asked and Meredith knew already that she was giving him the Harrington look. The one she gives him to get whatever she wanted. "Please Der"

Meredith fought back a chuckle.

"Okay" he told her, "but we will make some blueberry ones too."

"He's good with her." Jazzy whispered from behind her. Meredith let out a yelp from being startled. Derek and Sammy turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey mamma, mommy, Der's making pancakes." Sammy said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm not just making the pancakes, your helping." he told her.

"Oh ok" and she put on her thinking face. "Mamma, Mommy, i is making pancakes."

Meredith laughed as she moved into the room. "That you are baby." Meredith smiled. "Good morning sweetie." she said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Meredith then turned to Derek. "Good morning Der." she whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed he passionately.

"Mama, boy germs." Sammy exclaimed and Meredith just laughed.

"You're lucky" Jazzy laughed. "If Tim tried to kiss me in front of her, she would scream."

"She really didn't like him huh?" Meredith asked.

"Mamma, Der can cook" Sammy beamed at her.

"Yes Der can cook." Meredith replied with a smile as Derek handed her a cup of tea.

"Just how you like it." he smiled.

"Wow you picked a winner Mer." Jazzy laughed,

Meredith smiled before sitting down at the kitchen table. Jazzy came in 

and poured herself a coffee before sitting down across from her.

"So did Sammy wake you up Derek?" Jazzy asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, she actually climbed into our bed at about 2 this morning and snuggled up to Mer and went back to sleep."

Jazzy nodded. "She woke you then?" she asked.

"Light sleeper." Meredith explained.

"Well how does he sleep with you then?" Jazzy laughed.

"Ear plugs" Derek answered."Believe me, she didn't wake me." Derek Smiled, "I went to the toilet and came back, and she was there. i thought they looked so cute together.

Derek smiled already imagining their little one doing that in 5 years time.

"Which reminds me." he continued, "How did you know she would end up in our bed last night?" Derek asked Meredith.

"It's a thing she does." Meredith explained. "If one of us is away, even just over night, she will climb into out bed the first night back. It we were gone a week, then it might be 2 nights."

" So what will it be for a year and a half?" Derek asked curiously.

Jazzy laughed. "Are you worried that her little ventures will upset your midnight romp session?"

Derek blushed, "no not at all"

"Poor Der" Meredith giggled as he put a pile of pancakes in the middle of the table before setting the plates on the table, He then took out all the little toppings that people used on pancakes.

Derek then helped Sammy off the bench. "Time for breakfast princess." he told her. Sammy ran to the chair next to Jazzy and climbed onto it.

"Should you wake up Mark?" Meredith asked.

"No need." Mark grumbled as he came in and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm so proud of you Markie." Derek said cheekily. "You remained on the couch."

Mark grunted at Derek and went and sat down at the far end of the table. He began helping himself to the pancakes.

Everybody else began to quietly eat. Comfortable with the silence. Slowly the others began to walk in half dazed. Izzie and George had already left for their shift, but everybody else was still there.

After Meredith had finished she decided to have a shower. Derek 

followed her upstairs.

"Get it while you can man." Mark called after him, now that he had had his coffee.


	21. payment

Meredith and Derek grabbed their robes before stepping into the bathroom. "So do i get payment for last night?" Meredith giggled as she helped him take off his pajama top.

Meredith ran her hands over his chest before pulling his head down so she could capture his mouth with her own.

Meredith kissed him hard, she needed him so much. He nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling back.

Derek lifted Merediths shirt off, and hurriedly removed both his and hers pajama bottoms.

Meredith reached into the shower and turned on the water, setting it to the temp that she prefered.

Meredith stepped in the shower, before Derek followed her in. He moved in quick pressing her up against the cool tiles.

Derek continued to kiss her passionately, teasing her with his tongue before he went on to make love to her.

Meredith rested her head on Dereks shoulder, as her body was sated from her orgasm.

"I've got you... i've got you on my mind." Derek sang, teasing her, causing her to blush.

"So" Meredith said looking up into his eyes.  


"So" he repeated.

"We are going to have morning sex in the shower until Sammy is sleeping in her own bed all night." She bit her bottom lip after telling him.

"Mer its ok. I understand and quite frankly i find it adorable." he told her with a smile before kissing her again.

"Your so good with her." Mer thought out loud. "You have been so understanding ... You get that i love you right?" She asked him.

"I love you too." he said with a big cheesy grin. "but the others wont if their forced to have cold showers." Derek stirred. He reached over and turned the water off. He stepped out and handed Meredith a towel.

They both dried themselves off, put their robes on, then ducked back to their room to get dressed.


	22. my daddy?

After everyone had finished breakfast and dosed up on there coffee, Meredith and Derek walked back into the kitchen.

Mark was now sitting next to Jazzy and Sammy was sitting at the other end of the table drawing, while every one else was lost in a variety of conversations.

Meredith and Derek looked around, noticed everybody was distracted and took advantage. Meredith kissed Derek again. "Ive got to go to work soon." he told her.

"Me too" she replied.

Derek began to make their travel mugs of tea and coffee, while Meredith went over to sammy. "What are you drawing baby?" Meredith asked as she looked down at her picture, while running her hands through Sammys hair.

"Thats me, theres mommy, theres you and theres Der." she pointed out.

Derek spun around and everyone looked up.

"Mamma can i ask you sumfink?" Sammy asked looking up at her.

"Sure baby." Meredith replied bobbing down so she could talk one on one.

"Are you having a little baby?" she asked.  


"Yes i am sweetie." Meredith replied.

"Is Der its daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes baby he is"

Sammy looked at Derek hard, and Meredith could tell she was thinking hard. She ran her hand through Sammys hair. Sammy turned to look back at Meredith. "Can he be my daddy too?" she whispered.

Meredith looked straight at Jazzy who just shrugged, they had never thought this would ever be an issue.

"You want Der to be your daddy?" Meredith asked quietly. Derek was frozen to the spot watching the scene unfold.

"Yer, im your baby too, so can der be my daddy?" Sammy asked. Her innocence was beautiful.

Jazzy pushed back her chair, and came and bobbed down next to Meredith with Sammy. Meredith didnt want to say yes and upset Jazzy but she didnt want to say no and upset Sammy.

For the first time in their life they were stumped by her questions. They seemed to think for a while, before Jazzy finally spoke up.

"Why dont you go ask Der if he wants to be your Daddy too." she offered.  


Sammy nodded and climbed off her chair. Meredith and Jazzy stood awkwardly.

"Its ok Mer, it was going to happen eventually." Jazzy told her as she put an arm around her. "Besides we all need this."

Derek was glued to the spot, and he watched Sammy walk towards him. She had gone all shy, and was biting her bottom lip, just like Meredith and Jazzy were.

She reached Derek and tugged on his shirt. Derek bobbed down to be equal with her.

"DERWILLYOUBEMYDADDY" she rattled off nervously.

"What was that princess?" he asked.

"Der can you be my daddy too?"

Derek looked up at Meredith and Jazzy, who both had tears in there eyes. Meredith nodded her head, and Jazzy did too.

"Sure princess i would love to be your Daddy." he whispered.

Sammy stood there, a big grin spread across her face, before she threw her arms around his neck giving him a huge hug. She pulled away to run back to her mommy and mamma.

"He said yes" she cheered excitedly "he said yes."

Meredith had never been so happy before. She squeezed Jazzys hand, and then she bent down and picked up Sammy.

"You know mommy and mamma love you baby." Meredith crooned.

"Mommy and Mamma, i loves you too." she replied.

Meredith and Jazzy both gave her a big hug before putting her down. Derek walked over to them with their travel mugs.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked.

Meredith gave Sammy a kiss goodbye.

"Come by for lunch at 1" she told Jazzy.

"Will do"

Derek bobbed down and gave Sammy a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Have a good day princess." he turned to the rest of the group. "Will see you guys at work."

Derek turned to Meredith and went to leave."Oh Grey" Macca called out to her.  
Turning she looked at him curiously.

"The dancing i can handle, just dont over do it. I will see you at our 

appointment at 4."

Everyone laughed as Derek and Meredith left the room. Meredith made a point of shaking her arse as she left.


	23. Uncle Simon

Meredith and Derek were all smiles when they arrived at work. They walked in hand in hand, and stayed that way until Meredith went into the residents lounge. Meredith changed quickly and then collected her interns from their locker room.

Meredith rounded on her patients with the interns before assigning them to different cases and to the pit. Meredith grabbed the charts that she needed to sort out and went into the coffee lounge.

Pulling up a chair she set about doing her work. She had been working quite diligently when there was a knock on the door. Meredith looked up to see Bailey. She smiled and put down her pen. "From the smile on Sheps face, i take it things are going good."

Meredith nodded

"Where going to have to cut your hours back soon." Bailey continued. "So we know for sure that little bundle of joy will come into our world safely."

Meredith sighed. "I don't really want to cut back my hours." she started "but i understand why, as it is for the best."

Bailey nodded, "i will arrange a meeting with the chief."

"Thanks "Meredith smiled knowing that her child was going to be loved 

by many. Meredith's pager went off. After quickly looking at it she looked back up at Bailey. "Speaking of the Chief, he already wants to see me."

Meredith stood and gathered her charts. "I will catch up with you later." she told Bailey as she hurried to return the charts

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith reached the chiefs office to find Derek was waiting for her. "What's this about?" she asked him, as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"I don't know. All i know is that Patricia told me i had to wait for you to arrive before we could go in." he told her.

"Well let's do this" Meredith offered, taking his hand.

Meredith knocked and both entered when prompted.

Sitting on the couch was Richard and another man Meredith recognised. "Oh my God, Uncle Sime." she screeched and ran to him, almost throwing herself on his lap. "What are you doing here?"

Simon looked at Richard and Smiled. "Well i heard that my family was being reunited under the roof of Seattle Grace Hospital, and decided to join."

Meredith looked at Richard. "He is going to move here?" she asked 

excitedly.

Richard nodded.

Meredith couldn't stop smiling to the point that she had forgotten Derek was even there.

Simon urged her to stand up "Let me have a look at you." He spun Meredith around. "You're looking good." he smiled, "Still thin i see."

Meredith laughed at him. "Not completely thin." Meredith stated bringing her hands to rest on her abdomen.

"Yes i heard my families growing by two." Simon commented.

Realisation that Derek was there washed over her. "Oh crap, sorry, uncle Simon this is.."

"Derek shepherd. Head of Neuro." Simon cut over the top of her. "This is the man who impregnated my little girl." he finished and Meredith nodded.

Derek stepped forward to rest his palm on the small of her back. "Pleasure to meet you" Derek spoke earnestly and held out his hand.

"Simon Harrington" Her uncle shook Derek's hand.

Richard watched the exchange quietly.

Simon turned to Richard then back to Meredith "You pair have had quite the year and a half. Are you sure your doing the right thing?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes uncle sime."

"Just because we have been too busy to keep in touch doesn't mean i wasn't keeping tabs on you. After all you are my little mer."

"I know" she laughed and gave him another hug.

Derek watched the trio carefully unsure where he stood.

"Well" Richard began.

"Jaz is going to be coming in later with Sammy." Meredith interrupted, "Does she know your here?"

Simon looked away.

"I'll take that as a no." Meredith sighed.

"Mer, we were hoping that you would buffer." he approached her, "she wasn't too happy that i couldn't go to carols funeral."


	24. could have been worse

Meredith winced at the thought.

Derek stepped in "Richard, Meredith's 5 months pregnant, she doesn't need this stress. It was bad enough dealing with her father last week."

Simons head shot up. "Thatcher?" he asked looking from Derek to Meredith and then to Richard.

Richard shot Derek a look.

"You let Thatcher near Meredith?" he asked Richard sternly.

"Simon" Richard trailed off.

"You haven't mentioned anything about Thatcher to me." Simon fired

"Uncle Sime please calm down. He's not in my life anymore." Meredith pleaded.

"When.. when did he come back into your life?" he demanded to know.

Meredith moved to sit on the couch. She let out a sigh, knowing that he wouldnt be too happy with what he was about to hear.

Derek watched Meredith carefully. He watched her rub her belly. "You ok?" he asked as he knelt down in front of her.

Meredith nodded "Can you get me a thickshake?" she asked, her mouth forming a smile.  


"I'll be right back." he told her as he stood, before kissing her on her forehead.

"Keep an eye on her Richard." he quickly turned and walked towards the door and left.

Meredith turned towards Richard and gave him a wink. "That saves him stressing" she told him.

Richard laughed. "Ok"

Simon shook his head, "now don't digress, tell me about Thatcher" he ordered.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith requested that Simon and Richard come sit with her on the couch. "I've seen him a few times." she tells him.

Richard put his hand on her shoulder.

Meredith explained how she had gone to see him, not wanting to make videos on her death bed, and how he hadnt even let her in the house.

She told him about her sister being in the hospital, then how Susan and Thatcher came into her life when her mother had passed.

She found it hard telling him about being blamed for Susans death and how Thatcher slapped her.

Derek returned to find her sitting close to Richard and Simon holding her hand.

Meredith was telling him about Thatcher. Meredith smiled at him when he walked over and handed her the thick shake.

Derek pulled the chair over as she continued to tell them about her friendship with Lexie and how Thatcher had become an Alcoholic.

Simon looked mad but still hadn't spoken.

Finally Meredith told him how Thatcher wrapped his car around the tree, and how Derek needed to operate on him. Meredith also told him how she had sent Thatcher to a la rehab and that she had told him that she wanted nothing more to do with him.

Meredith took a mouthful of the thick shake and studied her uncle carefully.

"Why didnt u tell me?" Simon asked Richard.

Richard sighed, "Because you would have come out here and made things worse."

"How could they have been worse?" Simon grumbled.

"See the way you are acting now. That's how it could have been worse. "Richard informed him "You've never liked Thatcher, yet he is Meredith's father."

"I'm glad she did what she felt was right by her step sisters." Uncle Simon began "but if he ever comes near you again mer, it will be over my dead body."

"And mine" Derek chipped in.

"Well son at least we agree on that." Simon directed at him.

Meredith smiled, while Richard was very much her surrogate dad, her uncle simon tended to be somewhat protective of her. "I can be a buffer for Jazzy," she offered "but i won't be taking sides. Also don't forget that my daughter is not going to get caught in the sandwich."

"How is Sammy by the way?" Richard and Simon asked.

"Great " Meredith replied, "she is excited about the baby and she loves Derek." Meredith reached over and took Dereks hand.

Simon looked at Derek. "You must have a way with the Harrington women because Sammy doesn't take to well to most males."

Derek laughed "i've been told that."

"And how do you feel about the situation of her having a daughter with mine?" Simon asked. Meredith knew it was a testing question.  


"I'm proud of Meredith and of Jazzy. I understand why they did it and i also respect it." Derek went on. "any daughter of Meredith's will be a daughter of mine."

"Is that so?" Simon asked carefully.

"Yes" Derek nodded. "Meredith and our baby is my life, and therefore Jazzy and Sammy are too, by extension of course."

Meredith then jumped in. "Derek will be the father figure that she has been lacking."

"She has Richard and i" Simon replied.

"Yes she has a grandfather and an uncle who will always be there for her. But she also needs a dad."

"She asked this morning if i could be her daddy too." Derek filled in


	25. our house plans

Simon looked at the Grin on Derek's face.

"As Jazzy said, Uncle Sime, we do need this." Meredith added.

"Where are you living?" Simon asked.

"The old house." Meredith replied quietly.

"Not good enough." Simon answered "My family needs something bigger and better. I will start looking"

"Please sir, out of respect for you and your family, i don't think that would be wise." Derek stated.

"Derek" Meredith groaned, not wanting a battle of the boys.

"Excuse me" Simon stood abruptly "But you are only just joining this family."

"Yes" Derek swallowed hard "But i wish to provide for my family. Plus we already have a house."

"I'm not having my family live in that ghastly old house." Simon snapped.

"And they won't be" Derek replied.

Meredith's mouth dropped. "Der what are you saying?"

Derek pulled Meredith onto his lap. "Mer babe" he began. "It was supposed to be your Christmas surprise." Meredith's eyes were wide.

"You bought us a house?" she asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, I've built one." he replied. "The house plans that i had drawn up for us ages ago. That house, our dream house, has been built for us." Derek smiled. "We have a beautiful view of the sunset over the lake."

Meredith was still shocked.

"On our land" he continued "i have built us our dream home, and as of this morning, plans have been drawn up for a cottage to be built too. So all of us can live on my land."

"Oh der" Meredith smiled, she nuzzled into his neck.

"Can we see it?" Richard asked, knowing that Simon wouldn't be satisfied until it was complete.

"Yes how about we have lunch and then visit the house with Jazzy and Sammy." Derek offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Simon finalised.

"Well Jazzy is going to be here soon. Why don't we go to Joes for lunch and then go. Dont forget we have our appointment with Macca at 4." She also added talking to Derek.  


"Ok, well why dont we go down and quickly finish what we had to do, then we will meet Richard and Simon in the lobby." Derek offered.

Meredith nodded. "Will se you in about 10." Meredith said to Richard and Simon. "I love you" she gave Derek a kiss before she stood. "And you" she said to Richard as she kissed him on the cheek, "and you" she finished as she gave her uncle Simon a kiss too.

Derek shook hands with Simon and nodded at Richard before leading Meredith out of the office.


	26. dream house

Meredith called Jazzy as she made her way to the locker room. "Hey" Jazzy answered her phone "What's up?"

"Family outing" Meredith replied.

"Ok" Jazzy answered, "But aren't you at work?" She asked.

Meredith sighed. "I have some news, i don't know whether you think it's good or bad, but i am the buffer."

Jazzy was silent for a moment. "Well come on then, hit me with it." She replied.

"Uncle Simon, your dad, Sammy's grandfather, has taken a position at Seattle Grace. To add to that, Richard, Derek and him are joining us now for lunch at Joes before we all go for a ride to our land." Meredith told her.

"Hang on Mer, did you say my Dad is in town?" She queried.

Meredith hurried a yes. "Look i know you probably don't have a lot to say to him right now, but do this for us." she pleaded.

"Ok" Jazzy sighed.

"Good, well meet us in the lobby. We are having lunch at Joes which is across the road. So i will see you soon."

"We are just leaving" Jazzy told her before she hung up.  


Meredith sighed again. She put the phone back on its clip. All she wanted was food and Derek. She didnt want to be caught in a Daddy daughter show down which she knew would be happening soon.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Lunch had been somewhat uncomfortable. Jazzy refused to talk to her father, so Derek told her about the house instead. Sammy had climbed all over her grand dad and Meredith spoke quietly to Richard about her upcoming wedding to Derek.

Finally once lunch was over they drove out to the property. Meredith was quite shocked to see the trailer was missing, but as Derek pulled up in the drive way excitement took over and she climbed out of the car quickly. "Oh Der" she exclaimed as she ran to look at the front of the house.

img./photo/11243120/LuxuryWoodHouse.jpg

Derek followed quickly. The others remained in the car to give the couple a moment.

Derek reached Meredith as she took a seat on the front veranda. "It looks beautiful. She told him. A tear running down her cheek.

Derek wiped the tear away before leaning down to kiss her.

"You know i would do anything for you." he whispered before he kissed her again. He sat down on the chair next to her and pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm sorry they killed your surprise." Meredith told him.

"Hey Mer, i still have plenty more up my sleeve." he told her with a wink.

She snuggled into him. "Can i see the rest of the house?" she asked.

"Of course" he replied as he stood up with her in his arms.

Meredith giggled, "put me down i'm too heavy."

Derek laughed and kissed her once more.

He walked her to the front door and opened it with Meredith's assistance. Then he carried her inside.

Derek lead her through the 5 bedroom house. All of it was set up and furnished. As was the nursery which came off of there room.

"I got it added on, and figured when were all babied out. You could be our walk in wardrobe." he explained.

Meredith smiled. She moved in and ran her hand over the crib. "Everyone has helped where they could, even Macca and Christina." he told her.  


Derek wrapped his arms around her. His hands wresting on her stomach. "I love you Mer." he told her as he kissed her neck. She leant back into him.

"I love you more" she replied.

The couple shared a moment, feeling like things could truly only get better. However their interlude was disrupted by the opening of the front door.


	27. you've given me the world

Derek and Meredith found Simon, Jazzy, Richard and Sammy standing in the foyer. Derek held on to Meredith's hand and led her to the group.

"This place looks fantastic." Richard told Derek.

Derek beamed. "I could only ever want the best for my family." he told Richard. Meredith snuggled into Derek's side. "Feel free to have a look around." Derek gestured to the group. "Mer and i are just going to take a walk around our land."

Jazzy and Sammy headed straight for the stairs, while Richard and Simon began on the bottom floor.

"This really is an amazing house and piece of land." Simon told Richard.

"Derek lived in a trailer on this land for a long time. He had been waiting for a good reason to build." Richard explained. "They have overcome some rather large hurdles to get where they are today."

Simon nodded, "he's not just sticking around because of the baby?" he asked, not able to hide his concern.

"No, definitely not!" Richard answered quickly. He paused to think how he could best explain the situation. "When the two of them are apart its like they have experienced a death. They just plod along lost and lifeless. But when they are together they are complete. Meredith is happiest when in his arms, and well, Derek gave up Chief to be with 

Meredith. If that doesn't explain his love and commitment to her, then i don't know what will."

Simon looked at Richard carefully. "I know you loved Ellis Rich. I did too. Meredith is all i have left. The only connection i ever had with my sister." he hoped Richard could understand how guarded he was.

"I understand. i lived with the knowledge that i chose wrong for years. I love Meredith as if she were my own. She is my daughter and i love her dearly. I will protect her till the day i die. I promised Ellis i would too."

Simon seemed to finally understand " i can see that he loves her Rich, i just hope that he keeps her happy."

"You and i both" Richard replied patting his best friend on the back. "You and i both."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek were wrapped up together in each others arms. "Thanks you." Meredith whispered as she snuggled as close to him as her pregnant belly would allow.

"Theres no need to thank me Mer." Derek replied as he kissed her on the top of her head. " I love you and our little one so much that i would build you 1000 homes and i would give you the stars if i could."

Derek stepped back from Meredith, and dropped down on one 

knee."You asked me if i would marry you and i am more than happy to." he told her proudly. "But i am a little old fashioned." Derek smirked. "If i could give you the world i would, because you Meredith are my whole world. My heart beats for you. It would be a great honour if you would be my wife." Derek pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket.

"Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"

Meredith smiled. "You've given me the world because you are my world. You've given me the stars because they dance in your eyes." Tears were welling in her eyes. " Of course i will marry you. "She told him .

Derek took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

/Engagement/Item.aspx?sku21636584

Derek stood pulling Meredith to him, he kissed away her tears, before kissing her passionately.

'I love you Der" she moaned.

"I love you too." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Our home is beautiful." she told him

"Not as beautiful as you." he replied


	28. mini mcdreamy

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

The silence in the car on the drive back to the hospital had been uncomfortable and eerie for Derek but Meredith hadn't been able to stop smiling. She played with the ring on her finger and was lost in her day dreams of her future with Derek.

Meredith, Derek and Richard returned to work. Simon continued to try to talk to Jazzy but with no avail. Sammy hadn't left him alone, but he started to look uncomfortable.

Meredith sighed thinking of the challenges before her. She knew that Jazzy and Simon had a similar relationship that Meredith had had with her mother.

Derek walked up behind Meredith who had been leaning against the wall. She was waiting for Derek, as they were going to their appointment with Macca.

Derek slipped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, giving her hot tender kisses.

"Hmmm Der" she groaned. "You do realise we have an appointment right?" she joked.

"Of course" he told her as his hand rested on her belly.

"Hey Der i've got a question." she started as she turned in his arms. Nervously playing with her engagement ring.

"Whats up Mer?" he asked hesitantly. So far Merediths cravings had been easy to handle but her hormones could be a crazy ride.

"Macca told me the other week that if we wanted we could find out the sex of the baby." she told him as she continues to play with her ring.

"I'm waiting for the question." he prompted.

"Well Der, i was thinking it would be good to find out what we are going to have, so then we can begin to think about names for baby shepherd." Meredith looked at Derek who had tilted his head to give her his McDreamy smile. "What do you think?" she asked him.

He considered her question carefully. He watched as she dropped her gaze and continued to nervously play with her ring. Without looking at her face he already knew she was biting her bottom lip. "Mer" he sighed. He could sense that she was on the verge of tears. "Mer, i think that its a really good idea. Although i would be ok with just callling them baby Shepherd or Mini Mcdreamy." he told her with a chuckle.

"Over my dead body." she said with a giggle.

"Thats the sound i wanted to hear." he told her before brushing his lips with hers.

"Meredith Grey" a voice called.

Meredith took Dereks hand as they walked towards Maccas designated room for their appointment


	29. surviving families

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

It had been a week since their ultrasound and the smile was still yet to fade from Dereks face. It was music to his ears when Macca had said that there baby was looking healthy and coming along really well. It was great to know that Merediths bp hadnt shot up with the family dramas and with Christmas only days away he had big plans for Meredith.

They had agreed to have one last Christmas with everyone at teh old house and that they would then move into their new house bringing in the new year with a big bash.

"Your still looking Goofy." Mark noted as he stood next to Derek at the bar.

"Im allowed to Mark, i'm imagining taking my gorgeous little boy fishing and camping. Teaching him how to play catch and kicking a ball around with him." he beamed. "Then im imagining doing all those things with my little girl, but also spoiling her because she will be my lttle princes with Mers giggle."

Mark shook his head. "I still cant believe it." he told Derek. "How could she have gone undetected for so long? Was Macca blind or something?"

Derek shrugged, "apparently it was about the way she was sitting. She 

was always hiding behing our little fella. Macca thinks she is shy, but i just say he was just protecting his little sister."

"One if each" Mark grinned "im going to have fun with my niece and nephew. Or is it my Godson or Goddaughter?"

"You will stay away from my children Mark, you'd corrupt them. Remember i knew what you were like as a child." Derek warned.

"They'll love me. Come on, you know you love me." Mark joked.

Derek rolled his eyes "What ever mark."

Derek grabbed his drinks off the bar and returned to where all their group was gathered.

"Hey guys, i better get going. I have a date." Mark told them.

"You be careful not to hurt my cousin Mark or you wont live long enough to see your niece and nephew born." Meredith warned him as she rubbed her belly.

"Mer you couldnt hurt me" Mark laughed.

"No but my uncle and my daddy will." Meredith stated seriously.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "I can take two old men." he joked.

"You dont know these guys well enough to judge them." she laughed 

"believe me"

Mark waved Goodbye to the group and left. "Seriously he hasnt seen my uncle angry. Ders seen him being protective and that was bad enough." Meredith told them.

"I agree" Derek nodded and raised his glass. "To surviving families." he toasted.

Everyone laughed, but Derek grimaced. He was yet to tel Meredith how hos whole family were planning to arrive in 2 days. They were angry and disappointed with Derek because they were yet to meet Meredith and only just found out that she was pregnant with his children.

This Christmas was going to be explosive.


	30. my family's coming

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith and Derek had a scheduled day off and both were plodding around the house. Meredith could see Derek was distracted but assumed it was part of the moving process. She thought maybe he was contemplating how much stuff to pack.

Meredith entertained that theory until she saw him looking at his watch.

"Der whats wrong?" she asked as she looked at him carefully.

Derek sighed. He knew he should have told her before today. He checked to make sure that Sammy was still playing with her before he turned his attention back to Meredith.

"Mer... ummm... we need to go to the airport." he told her.

Meredith tilted her head and looked at him. "Why?" she asked not sure she wanted to hear his answer.

"Ummm... because my family is coming for christmas, and there arriving today." he told her.

Meredith shook her head. "There coming today, and youve only just decided to tell me now?" she asked in shock.

Derek regrettably nodded. "Youve been so happy and your 6 months pregnant and i didnt want you to worry." he tried to explain.

"Not worry, so you leave it till the day they arrive to tell me" she exclaimed. "Derek Michael Shepherd what the hell were you thinking?"

Meredith was breathing heavy. Sammy had stopped what she was doing and toddled over to them. "Daddy Der, whats wrong with Mamma?" she asked.

"Daddy Der did a bad thing." he said with a sigh.

"Does he need a time out Mamma?" Sammy asked as she looked up at Meredith.

"Probably" Mer said as she rubbed her stomach.

Derek moved closer to Meredith. "Mer im so sorry." he apologised.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"A week" Derek said hesitantly.

"Der" Meredith sighed, She wanted to reprimand him but didnt have the energy. "Tell me what i need to know." she stated. "Names, what time they get here, and where they are staying."

Sammy climbed into the couch next to Meredith and rested her head on Merediths bulging stomach.  


Derek smiled down at her.

"Well..." he began

"Well my mom, ner name is Margaret, but she will probably ask you to call her mom.

The oldest is Kathleen, she's married to David, and they have Emma, Sarah and Nicole.

Then theres nancy, youve met her briefly before. Shes married to Dylan and they have Natalie, Rachel and Jackson.

Naomi is married to Daniel and they have Samika, Danielle, Jake, Simon and Jared.

Last but not least is Simone, she is married to Mitchell. They have sophie, gemma, james and julian."

Meredith nodded, "Kathleen, David, Nancy, Dylan, Naomie, Daniel and Simone and Mitchell." Meredith rattled, "plus the 9 nieces and 5 nephews"

Derek nodded.

"They get in at 1pm. So we have to leave soon and they are stayig at a rental house near the hospital. Its on kent drive."

Again Meredith nodded. "Shit, i better go change." She told him. "Can 

you change Sammy?" she asked.

Derek nodded. "Not freaking out?" he asked.

"Not at this very moment in time. I mean i shouldnt youve been so good about uncle simon, jazzy and sammy." Meredith told him.

Derek leant in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thankyou" he whispered


	31. meeting mamma

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith was standing near the luggage pick up. Derek had an arm around her, and the other holding Sammys hand.

"You ok about this?" he asked her one more time.

Meredith nodded, placing her hand on her stomach. She breathed deeply and rubbed her belly.

"Mer?" he asked.

"Your little boy is jumping on my bladder. Der can you hold onto Sammy for me. I need to run to the toilet." she quickly gave hima kiss and ran off.

Derek picked Sammy up and began talking to her. "How are you princess?" he asked her.

Sammy giggled furiously. "Daddy der" she dragged out.

"What princess?" he asked.

"You know how ive been" she told him.

Sammy fiddled with her hair.

"Are you happy your going to have a little brother and sister?" he asked.

"Babies" she cheered happily at first. "But daddy der, boys are yucky."

Derek laughed. "Am i yucky?" he teased as he spun her around.

"No, cos your daddy der." she giggled.

"but he'll be your little brother" he reminded.

"I'll think about it." she told him as she began to play with his hair.

Meredith came back biting her bottom lip. "The plane has just landed." she told him.

Derek noticed her nervousness. "They'll be here soon. and they'll love you." he told her as he gave her his Mcdreamy smile.

"Der, you dont know that. To them im just the sluttly intern whom your just happened to knock up. I trapped you." Meredith began to fiddle with her watch and looked down at the floor.

Derek chuckled at first. He had been waiting for her to freak out. It just happened to occur, seconds before his family were to arrive.

"Mer, your not slutty, and you didnt trap me." he soothed as he slid his arm around her.

"Nancy hates me" she sighed.

Derek chuckled again. "Nancy hates most people at the start, including Addison. No one in the family values her first impression."

"Dont laugh at me Der." she groaned. "You only had to meet 4 members of my family. I have to meet the whole tribe."

"They dont bite, i promise." he told her as he kissed her softly.

'We try not to" came a voice behind them.

Derek pulled away to see his mother. "Mom" he greeted with a big smile.

Margaret gave Derek a warm hug before turning to Meredith. "You must be Meredith." she greeted.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Shepherd." Meredith said shyly

"Nonsense dear, the pleasure is all mine. Please dear call me Margaret. Mrs Shepherd makes me feel extremely old."

Margaret smiled "now who is this little one" she directed to Derek about Sammy.

"This is Sammy" Derek said proudly.

His mother looked at him questioningly.  


"Hey Sammy do you want to say Hello to Nanna Shepherd?" Derek asked her.

Sammy shook her head and buried her face in Dereks shoulder.

"Sorry she is a little shy." Meredith apologised. "Here Der, i'll take her." Meredith offered.

"Nonsense Mer, you cant hold her, she's too heavy." Derek told her.

"Der, i know my girl" she told him with a frown. "Put her down and let me talk to her."

Margaret raise her eyebrows. "So Sammy is your daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Meredith smiled as Derek put her down.

Margaret looked at Derek. "Kinda?"

"Sammy has two mothers" Derek smiled. "Wheres the rest of the gang? We assumed we would be swamped by now."

Margaret gracefully accepted the change of topic. "The girls have the kids at the toilets and the boys are getting our bags organised." she answered before looking down at Meredith who was leaning back against the wall talking to Sammy.

Sammy was resting her head on Meredith belly listening to Merediths words. Meredith was running a hand through Sammys hair.

"Its ok baby girl, Mamma and Daddy Der are here." Meredith was soothing her. "Its ok to be scared and shy sweetie but this is Ders mom and his sisters are going to be here with their families soon." she told her. "Daddy Der has neices and nephews. Wouldnt it be good to have some kids to play with."

Sammy nodded.

Slowly a crowd gathered around them.

"Come on baby girl, let's say hello to Daddy Ders family." she told her.

Sammy stood and gave Meredith a hug. "Love you baby girl." Meredith told her.

Meredith then looked up and noticed the group that had gathered.

"Der, a little help?" she asked.

Derek offered both of his hands to help her stand. He then picked up Sammy, before wrapping his free arm around Merediths waist.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith some how managed to with stand the judging stares and the quick greeting and soon found they had everyone in their hired 

minivans and Meredith, Derek, Margaret and Sammy in Merediths Jeep.

"Tell the girls not to fret about tea tonight. We are all having tea at Mers place. Everybody is expected to be there." Derek informed his mother.

Meredith looked at Derek before resting her hand on his thigh.

"What about your place Derek, Mark said you've buit a home?" Margaret asked.

Derek looked in the rear view mirror. "I have built us a house mom, but were moving in after Christmas." he told her with a smile. "Were having one last Christmas at Mers Mothers house."

Margaret nodded. "So your mother will be joining us?" Margaret asked Meredith.

Meredith began to bite her bottom lip.

"No, Mers mother wont be joining us, but her family will. Actually they will be there tonight too." he explained. Derek gave Merediths hand a squeeze.

"Your having Christmas at your mothers house, but she wont be there?" Margaret asked. Disapproval filling her voice.

"My mother passed away earlier this year." Meredith told her after clearing her throat.

"Oh sorry dear." Margaret apologised quickly.

The rest of the ride was completed in silence for the adults. Sammy sung along to their mix in the cd player.

On reaching the house Derek helped the gang unload and Meredith, Derek and Sammy left them all to get settled in.


	32. such a surgeon

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

"Well that went well" Meredith commented as she walked into the hospital with Derek and Sammy.

Derek slipped his hand in hers. "What are we doing here again?" he asked her.

"Well we need to let everyone know about tea tonight, and also i need to cut something." she told him.

Derek sighed. "It didnt go that bad." he said as they stepped on the elevator.

Meredith looked at him and almost laughed. "Are you serious they hate me. Not to mention the way they looked at Sammy."

"Mer, they've just met you. They dont hate you." he told her as he pulled her to him.

Meredith snuggled into his chest. "It doesnt change the fact that everyone is coming for dinner tonight and that i need to cut something."

Derek chuckled. "Your such a surgeon."

"Why thank you" she giggled in reply.  


Macca got on the elevator on 3. "Isnt it you day off?" he asked them both.

"Were just popping up to let you guys know tea is going to be on at our place." Derek informed him.

"Ok, i'll let Chris know." Macca told them.

"Let the gang know. Were just going to see Simon and Richard to let them know." Meredith said.

Macca nodded. "How's the babies?" he asked.

"Good they're kicking alot lately." she told him.

Meredith heard the elevator ding. Then she got an idea. "Der can you let everyone know. Mac are you busy?'

Both looked at her curiously.

"Its ok, ive just had an idea." she told them.

Derek stepped off the elevator with Sammy, while Macca pressed the button for level 3. She would explain everything to Macca on the way down.


	33. LOST NERVE

Meredith hadn't told Derek what she had gotten up to with Macca, and she knew he was itching to ask. But he didnt.

When they had arrived home, Derek carried the groceries inside and unpacked them before slumping down on the couch. Sammy wandered in and curled up next to him.

Once they had fallen asleep Meredith grabbed her keys and left.

She drove with determination, and when she arrived at her destination she found herself losing her nerve.

Meredith started to panic. What the hell was she thinking coming here without him. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel and her chest began to ache. Her breaths became short and staggered.

Meredith had been sitting here for a few minutes and still hadnt calmed herself down.

There was a light tap on the window. Meredith looked wide eyed. The person flung the car door open and pulled her out of the car.

"Breathe, i need you to breathe." They told her as they began to rub circles into her back.

"I...I..." Meredith staggered.

"Breathe... when you calm down then you can talk." they told her.

"I... you... i" Meredith tried again.

The person continued to rub circles on her back, slowly steadying her breathing.

Meredith finally calm, looked up at them. "Im ok" she whispered.

"Mer, what are you doing here?" they asked.

"Der" she sighed.

"Mum called me and said that you pulled up but didnt get out of the car. She was worried. She could see you were having trouble breathing." he told her.

Meredith leaned into him. "I was going in but i couldnt"

"Mer what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I didnt want you mum to hate me." she sighed.

"So you drive over here only to freak out in the car?" he asked amused.

Meredith glared at him. "I drove over here because i wanted to give you mum something."

"So i'll rephrase it. You drove over to where my whole family is staying so you can give my mom something, only to freak out in the car." he states.

"Your being an arse" Meredith growled.

"But you still love me." he stirred and she couldnt help but blush.

"Your mum hates me." she sighed.

"Excuse me dear, let me be the judge of that." Margaret Shepherd spoke up. She had been watching on concerned.

"Oh Mrs Shepherd." Meredith said flustered and began to panic again.

"Mer calm down" Derek spoke.

He turned to look at his mother and smiled apologetically. "She doesnt do well with mothers."

Dereks mother raised her eyebrows.

"I'll explain later." he told her as he turned his attention back to Meredith.

"You need to remain calm Mer. Give mom what you had to give her and i'll take you home. One of the girls can bring your car back." Derek told her.

Meredith continued to try and calm herself. Slowly but Surely it happened

Meredith gave him a weak smile.

"Im sorry." she whispered to him.

Derek shook his head. "Dont worry about it Mer." he told her as he brushed his lips over hers. "So what did you have for mom?" he asked.

Meredith moved slowly to the car and pulled out a paper bag. She handed it over to a curious Margaret. "I'm sorry Derek didnt tell you everything sooner. Things have just been a little crazy."

Margaret opened the paper bag and pulled out a sterling silver photo frame with "baby shepherds" engraved on it. Inside the frame was an ultrasound image with todays date.

Margaret looked up at Meredith in complete awe. "I know you already have a lot of grandchildren but i thought you might like a photo of the new additions." she spoke warily.

Derek sighed and pulled Meredith close. "So thats what you were off doing with Macca." he asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Its beautiful, thank you very much Meredith dear." Margaret said warmly.  


Derek took Meredith's keys and gave them to his mother. "Can you get someone to bring it home when you come for dinner? I need to find her a bed." he asked his mother.

Margaret nodded.

Derek gave her a light kiss on the cheek before helping Meredith into his car.


	34. PRECIOUS CHANCES

Meredith spent the rest of the afternoon napping. At first it had been in Dereks arms but at sometime during the afternoon he had slipped away.

Meredith awoke to the smiling face of Sammy. "Hello Mamma." she whispered as she climbed up onto the bed.

"Hey baby girl" Meredith replied as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Daddy Der is down stairs with Nanna Shepherd" she whispered.

"Does Daddy Der know that you are up here?" Meredith asked still somewhat sleepy.

Sammy giggled and shooke her head.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Meredith asked, finding this a little amusing.

"Movie... ummm... peter pan." Sammy replied sheepishly.

Meredith giggled. "Happy thoughts"

"Mamma do i have to be a grown up?" Sammy asked seriously. A look of worry on her face.

"It happens baby girl." Meredith replied. "But you dont have to be a pirate sweet heart. You can be anything your heart desires."

Sammy smiled. "I want to be you

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGA

Meredith had taken sometime to shower and change before heading down the stairs. Sammy had returned to her movie and she could hear Dereks voice coming from the kitchen.  


Meredith headed towards the kitchen after she looked in on Sammy. Meredith looked at the clock by the doorway. She tried to remember when Derek had told her the family,his family, would be coming for tea. She couldnt remember so she just wandered into the kitchen.

"Just give her a chance" Derek finished, before he looked up to see Meredith enter the room.

Meredith raised her eyebrows .

Derek gave her a weak smile.

Margaret turned to look at Meredith. "Sleep well?" she asked.

Meredith forced a smile. "Tinkerbell came to visit with questions about Netherland." she responded as she moved in and sat down next to Derek.

Derek leant in and gave her a kiss.

"Tinkerbell?" Margaret asked.

"Sammy is watching Peter Pan" Derek explained.

"That was on either side of her visit to me." Meredith smiled.  


"Did she wake you?" Derek asked concerned.

Meredith shook her head. "She is one of the best things to wake up to." She smiled as she told him.

Derek ran a hand through her hair. ""Your a great Mamma Mer."

"Theres no question that your going to be a great Daddy." she whispered.

"Going to be? I thought i already was." Derek joked.

"You know what i mean." she said playfully before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Margaret watched the exchange with curiosity. "So other than the Shepherd clan, will anyody else be joining us tonight?" she asked.

"My family" Meredith replied.

Margaret tilted her head in an uncanny resemblance to Derek. "You family?" she asked.

"Yes my whacky back to front family. Where not quite sure we will match up to a normal Shepherd family, but we make do." she smirked. Meredith could tell that Derek had given her some form of a run down.

Derek sighed knowing that he had been caught out. "Mer" he saig 

quietly.

"Just give me a chance" she whispered before pushing back from the table and standing up.

Derek watched Merediths shoulders drop as she walked from the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "This is going to be a long one."


	35. TAKE IT EASY TIGER

Everybody started to arriv soon after and Derek had not managed to catch Meredith. His family crowded in the kitchen while all the kids and Sammy played with toys or watched a DVD.

Meredith had disappeared, or so Derek had thought, until she entered the house with Jazzy and seemed to be a little brighter.

Sammy came rumming over and Jazzy scooped her up in her arms.

"We good to go?" Meredith asked.

Derek looked at her confused. "Go where?"

"The kitchen." Meredith replied.

"Harringtons united" Sammy squealed.

"Harringtons united." Jazzy chuckled.

With a new air of confidencce Meredith entered the kitchen accompanied by Jazzy and Sammy. He watched them go with a confused look on his face.

"Its amazing what those 2 will tackle together." Richard commented as he walked through the door.

"Mer had vanished until then." Derek replied, still baffled.

"She was outside waiting for Jazmin." Simon added  


Derek nodded.

The 3 guys walked to the kitchen. They walked in to find Jazzy and Mer pouring themselves a drink and Sammy rubbing Merediths belly.

"Guys" Derek cleared his throut. "This is Richard Webber our Chief of Surgery and Simon Harrington. Im sure Meredith has introduced you to Jazzy too."

Richard shook everyones hands before reaching Meredith whom he gave a kiss on the cheek. "How are my grandchildren?" he asked lovingly.

"Their fine Dad" Meredith replied as she took his hand and placed it where they were kicking. Richard beamed.

"Hey Mer" Simon greeted also giving Meredith a kiss on the cheek.

Margaret was being quite the observer . "Simon Harrington, you wouldnt happen to be the cardiologist would you?"

Simon looked over at Margaret. "I am, and you are?" he asked.

"Margaret Shepherd, Dereks mother." she answered.

"Ahh, i see." Simon nodded before turning his attention to Sammy.

"You worked with my husband, Michael, when he was at Mount Sinaii." 

she continued.

Simon nodded again. "I was only there a short time."

Margaret huffed. "So how do you know Meredith?" she asked.

Simon gave her a quizical look. "She's my neice. Please excuse me for a moment, my granddaughter is trying to talk to me."

Margaret looked confused. "Dont you mean your neice?"

Richard chuckled and Derek cringed at his mothers forwardness. The rest of the family looked on, obviously interested.

"No, Meredith is my neice, Sammy is my Granddaughter and Jazmin is my daughter." he said quite plainly.

"Pardon" Margaret asked, "but doesnt that make Sammy Merediths cousin?"

Meredith picked Sammy up off the bench and sent her to play.

Meredith looked over at Derek who she could see was looking quite apologetic. "The workings of my family are not open for discussion." Meredith said quite orderly. "Our daughter" Meredith gestured between herself and Jazzy "is not to be speculated about. This is my family, as are the people who have all just walked through the front door. This is my house, and if you cant accept that then you can leave."

Margaret looked taken back. "Derek" she said in shock.

Jazzy stepped up next to Meredith and squeezed her hand.

"Mother, i quite agree with Meredith. You have no right to speculate and make her feel uncomfortable in her own home." Derek said as he made his way to Meredith.

The rest of the group forwarded in to the kitchen. "Hmmm... tension" Christina commented. "What did you do now McDreamy?"

Macca rested a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy tiger."

Meredith smiled, "Well now that thats settled. Derek, you can handle the introductions, while Izzie gets the salads organised. Im going to organise the seating. Everyone else can mingle."

Meredith gave Jazzy's hand a quick squeeze before she turned and gave Derek a kiss. "Let the fun begin" she whispered against his lips/

Meredith then left the room. Jazzy followed close behind.


	36. A FAMILY CRASH

Derek was suprised to see the families click. Richard was having a conversation with Margaret. Mark had arrived and he with Jazzy were talking to Naomi and Daniel.

Alex and George were talking sports with Mitchell and David.

Macca was talking work with Nancy.

Kathleen had clicked with Izzie and they seemed to be having an extensive conversation on god knows what.

The rest were loitering in the kitchen, playing cards and chatting quietly. Meredith was amongst them

Derek worked hard cooking all the meat. His eyes wandered and settled on Meredith. She looked up and smiled, she had been able to feel his gaze. Meredith stood up and walked to him. Derek had cleared a spot for her on the bench, and he lifted her up on to it.

"Im sorry about mom." he whispered as he positioned himself between her legs.

He rested a hand protectively on her stomach. "Their kicking a lot tonight."

Meredith smiled. "I told you that she would think that i had trapped you. And yes they are kicking a lot tonight."

Derek leaned in and kissed her.  


"She will see soon enough that i chose to be here, and if not well i will make sure she knows."

Meredith smiled lightly. "Dont be too pushy with her Der, she is your mum."

Derek snuggled up to mer. "She is my mom, and she needs to accept that i am happy and in love. The babies are a bonus."

Derek leant in and kissed her one more time, this time deepening the kiss until Meredith couldn't help but moan. "Ok you two break it up." Christina called from the table, before muttering something about McDreamy, causing everyone there to laugh.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Having eaten, everyone settled in the lounge rooom and Meredith changed Sammy into her pajamas.

"So have you thought of any names?" Kathleen asked.

Derek slipped his arm around Meredith. "Theres been so much going on that we havent had much of a chance." he replied.

The group nodded in understandig.

"Aunty Lex," Sammy said quietly. "Can you please get me a drink?"  


Lexie nodded.

Lexie had arrived a little later than the others and missed out on eating with the group.

Lexie stood and took Sammys hand.

"Did Lexie tell you why she was late?" Meredith asked.

Derek sighed, "She was on the phone to Thatcher."

Meredith nodded.

"Thatcher?" Simon asked. "What would she want to be on the phone to him for?"

Meredith groaned, "he's still her father."

"Technically he's yours too." Simon replied.

"He stopped being my father a long time ago. Besides, Richard is my father, or whatever." Meredith replied.

Simone raised his eyebrows.

"Look, your happy i have nothing to do with him, im happy, were all happy."

"But are you?" Kathleen asked.

Meredith stood frustrated. "Look, i dont want to talk to a man who accuses me of killing the only person who was ever maternal to me. Who slapped me across the face and then crashed his car while driving drunk, on his way here. I'm relieved he did. He's in rehab, Im emancipated. He's cleaning himself up to love his other family. I dont want him. I dont need him. If i want a father i have Richard. He's been more of a dad to me then Thatcher ever was."

Meredith stormed from the room.

Derek stood immediately to follow her. Simon went to stand but Derek stopped him. "I've got it."

As he reached the loungeroom he heard a crash and a cry of pain.

Derek quickly ran to the source of the noise, with Macca and Mark on his heels.


	37. to the hospital

Derek reached the stairs to find Meredith sitting at the bottom of them in tears. A vase and lamp were smashed next to her and the small table broken.

Derek did a quick scan to notice that Meredith had several cuts on her arms and legs.

Quickly he scooped her up and carried her to the car.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, we need to get you checked out." he told her as he reached the car and fumbled the keys.

"But im fine" she told him, "i just slipped."

"You didnt just slip. You fell down the stairs and landed on the table. Not only are you going to be sore, but i want our babies checked." he reasoned.

"Macca is..." she sighed.

"I'm right here, ready to come with you. Marks just ran inside to tell everyone that we are going to the hospital, he's coming to stitch you up." Macca cut her off.

"Ok" Meredith sighed.

Derek gave Macca the car keys. He then helped Meredith into the back seat, and climbed in next to her. Meredith rested her head on his shoulder.

Macca climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

Mark ran out and jumped into the front passenger seat. "We are good to go." he told them and then Macca started to reverse out of the driveway.

gaagagagagaggaaggagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagaggagagagaggagagagagagagagaga

Macca rushed in to get a wheel chair and returned for Derek to lift Meredith into it.

Derek pushed the wheel chair through the entrance. Macca and Mark hurrying alongside them. "We'll do everything from the exam room up in maternity." Macca told them.

"Im running ahead to get a few suture kits and some stuff to clean the wounds. Page me with the room number." Mark informed them.

Derek and Macca entered the elevator and Meredith groans. "Im sorry Der, Im so sorry."

"No Mer, Im sorry babe" Derek squatted down in front of her. "But its ok, everything will be ok."

Macca stood back trying to keep his emotions in check as he watched his friends deal with the possibilities that lay in front of them.

On arriving to Maccas floor, he hurried them into a vacant exam room and Derek lifted Meredith onto the bed.

Macca had a nurse page Mark, and he began helping derek undress Meredith and put her in a hospital gown.

Mark arrived moments later and started to asses the cuts and repair them. "She's lucky shep, a few of those are going to need stitches, but the others are minor cuts."

Derek nodded. "Should we do a ct to make sure she's not bleeding internally?"

Meredith groaned "Babies Mac, the babies."

Macca nodded, "Sloan, are we good to do the ultrasound?"

Mark nodded, "Make sure my neice and nephew are ok."

Macca started to set up the ultrasound. Derek placed a blanket over Merediths waist before lifting her gown. He then nodded at Macca to do his best.


	38. two hearts one beat

Meredith was stitched up and tears were running down her cheeks.

Olivia knocked lightly on the door. "Dr Shepherd, you have visitors in the waiting room."

Derek nodded. "I'll be right back." he whispered to Meredith who had been moved to a v.i.p room. Derek gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

He found all his sisters in the waiting room accompanied by his mother. Richard, Bailey, Simon, Jazzy and the rest of the usual were there too.

He slowly moved towards them.

He was exhausted and couldnt hide his emotions. Slowly he began to break.

Richard reached him first and helped Derek into a chair.

"Its ok" Richard comforted as he rested a hand on Dereks shoulder.

"m...macca could only find one heart beat." he sobbed.

Tears began to well in their friends eyes. "b...but our...little girls heart was b...beating in sync with her b..brothers."

"Their fine?" Richard asked in shock.

"i...i was so scare, but their fine."

"And Meredith?" Jazzy asked.

"She's got stitches... but... but she's ok." Derek ledt out.

There was a group sigh of relief.

Macca cleared his throat. "As Derek delayed in telling you. The babies are fine, but we are keeping Meredith in over night just to monitor the three of them. Mark has stitched her up. They all should be ok."

"Thank god" Richard sighed. "Can i see her."

"Chief, sure, but dont make it too long. I want her to get some rest." Macca answered.

Derek stood. "I'll take you to her.


	39. LOVE

Later that evening...

Dereks sisters and mother stood in the doorway to Merediths hospital room. The sound of the feotal monitor echoed through the room.

They looked over at Derek who laid beside Meredith. "He really loves her." Mark told them quietly as he came up behind them. "Together they are perfect, apart they are miserable. A mere shadow of themselves."

Margaret considered his words. "He was never like that with Addison."

"No" The others echoed.

They stood a moment longer watching them.

"What Addison has told you about her is wrong." Mark advised them. "She is a smart beautiful person who does not pass judgement until she can decide herself. She befriended me, before all the otehrs. She's been hurt by those who should have loved her the most, and that includes Derek."

"She loves him?" Kathleen asked.

"With all that she is." Mark answered.

The group looked at each other and nodded. Tomorrow they would give her a chance.

Later again...

Meredith awoke during the night feeling sore and disorientated. "Der" she spoke quietly feeiling his body next to hers. "Der" she said again, this time a little louder. She rolled over and gently shoved him.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"I need to go to the toilet." she whined.

"Ok" he mumbled and slowly went back to sleep.

"Derek" she whined and gave him a hard shove.

"What, im up" he mumbled sitting up.

"Can you help me out of bed?"

"OK" he sighed.

Derek slowly climbed out of the hospital bed and winced at the coldness of the floor. He moved around to her side and let down the rail before unhooking the feotal monitor. He then helped her ease herself out of bed.

Merediths feet touched the floor and he heard her shiver. "Its ok Mer" he told her as he herlped her walk to the bathroom.

"Im ok" she told him as she stood in front of the toilet seat.

Derek reluctantly pulled the door closed. He heard her wince in pain as she sat down to go to the toilet.

Minutes later he heard her groan in frustration. Finally, "Der" she called. He opened the door cautiously.

"Mer?" he asked.

"Can you help me?" she sighed.

He could see her frustration. "It's ok". He moved in and carefully helped pull up her under wear. He then lifted her up off the chair. "You sore?" he asked.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "All over"

Derek sighed. He hated to see her in pain. He helped her to the basin to wash her hands before leading her back to bed.

"I slipped Der, I slipped on a telescope. Der, whats a telescope doing on the stairs?" she asked almost crying.

"Jack had on a pirate outfit. He was playing on the stairs. He must have left it there." he explained.

"Oh" she said quietly.

"It wont happed again." he whispered to her, apologising for the accident.

"Its not your fault Der, but it hurt so much."

He soothed her, and rested a hand on her belly.

"I love you Mer." he sighed as he heard her slowly slip back to sleep.


	40. the chiefs decision

**Ok guys so i had a message the other day asking for me to write a sequel to fic and it made me realise that i haven't updated it for quite a while. It's not that i don't have anything written, it's just that i have been too lazy to post it. So i am going to give you all of it tonight.**

"Meredith Grey, 29 years of age. Was admitted last night for monitoring after she fell down some stairs. Is pregnant with twins." Lexie summarised.

"How do we treat the patient?" Christina asked.

"The patient has been monitored over night. Dr McPherson is looking at discharging the patient today. Will recommend bed rest. That is if the ultrasound is clear. So we would then prescribe pain medication and re-dress the wounds."

Christina nodded. "Very well Dr Grey. The patient is yours at the moment." Christina smiled at Meredith before leaving.

Meredith shifted uncomfortable. "When can i get out of here?" she asked.

"Macca will be in shortly." Lexie smiled.

"Where's Derek?" Meredith asked.

"Getting you some scrubs." Lexie answered as she pulled back the blanket to find the wounds she needed to re-dress.

"You really did a number on yourself." Lexie said as Meredith whinced in pain. "Alex was really worried about you."

Meredith nodded before going quiet. Her hand caressed her stomach. She let out a sigh of relief and just rested her hand their.

"How is my patient?" Macca asked as he entered the room.

"Sore and tired." Meredith answered.

"I'm technically supposed to put you on bedrest, but i'm giving you chair priveleges." he informed her.

Meredith groaned. "I have work."

"Not anymore you dont. You've been given some time off for the holidays. Then you'll only have a couple of weeks back before you have maternity leave." he explained.

Meredith went to protest.

"That was the Chiefs decision not mine." Macca finalised.  


Meredith glared at him.

"Page me when Derek gets back." he ordered Lexie before he turned to leave.


	41. i guess

Lexie finished re-dressing Merediths wounds when Derek returned. He walked straight to Meredith and gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand.

"I've just got to page Macca." Lexie explained as she ducked out of the room.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "We had to discard the clothes you had on last night. So i have grabbed you a set of you scrubs." he explained.

Meredith nodded as she listened to him.

He then ran a hand over her stomach.

"Everything is going to be ok Mer." he said softly.

"I'm sore" she groaned, "I cant touch my feet and Macca is talking about giving me a wheel chair so i go from bed to chair."

Derek smiled faintly. "It's going to be ok." he promised.

Meredith forced a smile. "Always the optimist."

"You love me for it." he told her as he gave her another kiss.

"Hmmmm..." she sighed

"Hate to disturb you." Macca commented as he entered the room wheeling an ultrasound machine.

Derek nodded at Macca.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better, but i've also been worse." she replied.

"Ok, well let's check on these babies again." Macca said with a small smile

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

"So the babies checked out well." Macca informed them "But you need to take it easy. I want you in a wheel chair so you dont tear your stitches."

"Are we able to go out?" Derek asked.

"Yes, just watch the stress." Meredith warned.

There was a knock at the door. Meredith looked up. Margaret Shepherd was standing there with her daughters.

"Mom" Derek said, looking a little surprised.

"We've come with a bag of clothes for Meredith. Mark said she should be able to go home and Izzie gave us some stuff." Margaret told them.

"Come in." he invited.

Meredith shifted a little.

The Shepherd women filed in to the room. "How is she?" Simone asked.

"Merediths fine, we were just going to get her changed and take her home." Derek told them.

"That's good." Kathleen spoke up.

"Shopping" Nancy said. "We want to take Meredith shopping."

"Yes, you know that's how we bond." Naomi chipped in.

"We misjudged you Meredith and we are sorry, but you need to understand that we worry about Derek." Margaret finished.

Derek looked at him mother and sisters before looking at Meredith.

Meredith was sitting quietly. Thoughts were whirling through her head.

"Mer, what do you think?" Derek asked. His eyes were pleading her to say yes.

"Ummmm... can Jazzy and Sammy come?" she asked.

The women looked at each other and nodded. They figured they could check out Jazzy as she seemed cosy with Mark last night.

"I guess" Kathleen answered.

Meredith looked at MACCA. "Am i ok to go with them?"

"Yes but Mer take it easy. If there is any worries cal me." Macca told her.

"Jazzy is at home, she took the day off because i have some loose ends to tie up here before i take leave. I'll drop you home and you guys can go from there." Derek told the Meredith.

"OK" she sighed


	42. already seeing u

Meredith, Jazzy and Sammy were all sitting on the couch. Jazzy had helped Meredith put on a pair of scuffs and get her hand bag together. All 3 were dressed in jeans and black shirts, hair down and sunglasses on top of their heads.

"You ready to go?" Kathleen asked as she entered the lounge. The girls nodded.

"Derek put Mers chair in the back of my car. We also have Sammy's care seat in there. I'll lead the way. You guys follow." Jazzy advised.

Kathleen nodded.

"Do you guys always dress the same?"

"It's a habit we harringtons have developed." Jazzy answered.

"But today wasn't intentional" Meredith added.

Jazzy stood and helped Meredith out into the car. She then put Sammy into her car seat.

Meredith groaned a little and rested a hand on her stomach.

"I take it these ladies are serious shoppers." Jazzy guessed.

"Unlike us you mean?" Meredith asked

"Yeah."

Meredith giggled. "I'm so glad your coming"

"Someone has to push your chair, plus you can nurse Sammy."

Jazzy reversed the car and lead the other car filled with the Shepherd women to the mall.

Sammy sat on what little space was left on Meredith's lap. Jazzy wheeled Meredith around the mall. Both were tired from having been shopping for the past 2 hours. Neither of them had bought anything yet.

"So tell us a bit about yourself." Margaret invited.

Meredith shrugged. "Not much to tell. My Mom was a surgeon, my dad left when i was 5. Jazzy is my cousing. Simon my uncle. Sammy my daughter. I went to Dartmouth and now i am here."

"That was vague." Nancy commented.

"Well what exactly do you want to know?" Jazzy asked as they pulled up at a table.

"We want to know you. We want to hear your story." Kathleen directed at Meredith.

"I dont have a story." Meredith answered with a sigh.

"But obviously you do. Everyone has a story." Naomi added.

"Ok, well let's make this clear. The fact that i love your brother should be enough for you" Meredith told them. "I dont have a story of which i wish to share with any of you. If i knew you then maybe i would consider it."

"We want to know you." Simone answered.

"I understand that, but from day one you have been judging me. I am carrying your family. Not exactly the most comfortable sensation i've ever had. I've had to deal with new sisters, near deaths, appendicitis, family deaths, pregnancy, nasty nurses and drunken bio fathers. That's all in just under 2 years. So back off a little. We'll find all this out over time."

"Jazzy rested a hand on Merediths shoulder. Sammy squirmed. "I think we need to get lunch." JAZZY EXPLAINED.

Meredith groaned

"Merr i know what to get you. Come on Sammy." Jazzy held her hand out to Sammy. Meredith kissed her head before she carefully climbed off her lap.

"Cute kid" Naomi spoke as her sisters along with her mother headed off to get food.

"I don't know where'd we be without her." Meredith spoke honestly.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Well before Sammy, Jazzy and i partied way too hard. We breezed through life. Sammy grounded us. Made us grow up."

"So you were the party girl."

"I guess you could say that. Jazzy and i knew tmedicine inside out. We might as well have been raised by the hospitals that our parents worked in. We didnt need to study. We led the party life through college. Med school, however, was a completely different story."

"You and Jazzy seem extremely close."

"We may as well be sisters. When she left for Australia before out internship i was lost. Then i met Derek. We've been through a lot together."

Naomi nodded, pleased that Meredith was opening up to her.

"If you knew the things we've been through, i think you would be completely shocked. Nothing in either of our lives is ever easy. That includes my relationship with Derek. Things always seemed to get complicated."

Meredith's phone began to ring and she quickly excused herself so she could answer.

"Hey Mer."

"Der"

"So you're talking to Naomi?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"She's my favourite sister."

"Oh really"

"yep"

"so..."

"you haven't bought much."

"der come out of hiding."

"how did you know?"

"Well you dont have a magic crystal ball."

"ok babe, im coming"

"love you"

"you too"

"see you soon"

"already seeing you." he chuckled before he hung up


	43. couldn't stay away

"Hey Mer" Derek said before bending down to kiss her.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey Nai" Derek smiled at his sister.

"Hey Der" she replied.

Derek looked around and spotted Mark talking to Jazzy and playing with Sammy. He then caught sight of his mother and his other sisters.

Derek then looked back at Meredith. He noticed that there weren't many chairs around the table. "Care to share?" he asked her.

Meredith smiled up at him "I'm heavy" she sighed.

"Yeah right" he chuckled. He quickly bent down and scooped her up and sat down in her chair with her on his lap.

"so what were you guys talking about?" he asked as he nuzzled on her neck.

"Sammy" she told him as she leant back into him.

"One of your favourite topics" he grinned as he brought his hands up to caress her stomach.

"Hmmm..."

"So where were we?"

"Lunch" Jazzy commented as she arrived back. Mark was carrying the lunch while Jazzy was holding Sammy's hand.

"Not many seats." Mark noted

Jazzy shrugged. "Looks like Derek had the right idea."

Mark chuckled.

"Hey princess" Derek greeted Sammy who had come up and rested her head on Meredith's stomach.

"Hey Daddy Der" she replied as she kissed Meredith's stomach.

Derek smiled at the little girl.

"So you guy's haven't bought anything yet?" Mark commented

"We have" Naomi told him, "but they haven't"

"It's not like you can't afford it Grey" Mark stirred.

"Oh, i know, but i haven't seen anything i could really justify buying." she replied.

The group were waiting for Derek's family to return so they could begin eating.

Mark had sat on a chair and pulled Jazzy onto his lap.

"So Mer told me you girls were the party girls at college." Naomi said to Jazzy.

Jazzy looked at Meredith and chuckled. "You could say that."

"Party?" Sammy asked.

"Not yet baby" Meredith told her.

"Oh" Sammy sighed.

"Maybe when Mamma is feeling better." Meredith explained.

Naomi looked on curiously.

"We have slumber parties." Jazzy reasoned.

"We dance" Sammy told her.

"It's really cute" Dere told his sister. "They have these little dance routines and all."

Meredith blushed.

"We saw a completely different side of Grey when Jazz rocked up." Mark added.

Meredith sighed and wriggled on Dereks lap.

Derek could feel the activity in Merediths belly.

"I think my little girl is a harrington. She wont stop dancing." she rubbed her belly.

"Baby boy shepherd seems to be grooving too. He might get that from you too." Derek chuckled.

"Harrington?" Naomi asked

"My mother's maiden name." Meredith explained.

"Oh"

"Grey doesn't really fit." Meredith sighed.

"Except when it comes to Lexie." Derek chuckled.

"If she wasn't working i would have invited her too. I think she feels a little bad about last night and a little left out."

"She's fine" Derek sighed as he kissed Meredith's shoulder.

"I still feel a little bad." Meredith told him.

"She's only new to all of this." Derek comforted her.

"You couldn't stay away." Simone commented as she placed her tray down on the able.

"Never could" Mark chuckled.

Meredith rolled her eyes as the other Shepherd women returned to the table. All commenting on the cosiness of the couples.

Quietly they all ate. Meredith shared her meal with Derek while the others jumped into their meals.


	44. shopping

"So we need an extra crib." Derek spoke to Meredith as they entered the Baby Kingdom.

"and some clothes." Meredith smiled.

"I'll grab the trolley." Jazzy offered, carrying Sammy with her.

"Dude, i dont do baby shopping." Mark frowned.

"Did we ask you to be here?" Derek scolded.

Mark stood there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"You could always go find the girls and go with them" Meredith offered.

"I love Mom and the girls but no way am i shopping with them." Mark answered.

"Tha's a pity because e decided that we wanted to join you and uy something for the babies." Simone answered as she came up behind him. The rest of the Shepherd women following behind her.

Derek smiled

Jazzy came back with the trolley. Sammy was sitting in the kiddy chair. "Here Mark push the trolley." Jazzy laughed.

"Mommy Uncle Mark is yucky." Sammy giggled.

"Uncle Mark?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah Mamma, uncle Mark." Sammy giggled.

Simone laughed. "You can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family."

"I dunno, Mer seems to defy that rule." Jazzy laughed.

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Ok, can we save this conversation for home. We have a crib to buy for our little man and clothes. I'm sure we could find a few more things to buy." Derek cut in.

"Der i'm on a budget. We still have Christmas to wrap up." Meredith sigd.

"You sound like you dont enjoy christmas." Kathleen noted.

"Never have" Meredith shrugged.

"Small christmas's with Sammy weren't too bad." Jazzy encouraged.

"That's different." Meredith sighed.

"Shopping, let's shop." Derek interrupted not wanting Kathleen to psychoanalyse Meredith.

After finding the perfect crib for a little boy and tones of clothes, the shopping started to slow.

Meredith yawned as she sat in her wheel chair in front of the ice cream section of the food court.

"can i get a double cone. I want coffee in one and strawberry in the other. Oh and can i get some chocolate sauce on that?" Derek asked already knowing what it was Meredith wanted.

The chick working the counter looked at him oddly. "Are you sure you dont want that in a cup?"

"Nope, cone please." he replied with a smirk.

Mark rolled his eyes. Everyone had decided to grab an icecream with Meredith.

Once being served, they all moved to a nearby table when they all could sit and eat.

"So tell us a story." Naomi opened.

"What kind of story?" Meredith asked.

"Any" Simone offered.

Jazzy shrugged. "How about we tell them about our holidays in aus?" she suggested.

Meredith blushed. "You can if you want."

"Ok, well... we were 27 years old, and on our break from Med school. Summer vacations were always fun...


	45. stories of aus

_"We flew into Sydney at the start of our summer holidays. It was conveniently winter. We had forgotted how hellish it could be flying with a 3 year old. Sammy had been restless. We were up and down with her the whole flight. Between needing to go to the bathroom or just trying to keep her calm._

We jumped off the plane and the first thing we did was grab our jackets out of our bags" 

"Sammy looked like an eskimo." Meredith giggled.

_"Any way we spent the night in Sydney catching up on sleep before flying out to Broken Hill. It was where my Mom grew up and she was back out their working. My uncle Pat picked us up from the airport._

It was funny. It cracked me up at how different the climates could be. We spent the first couple of weeks catching up with family and a few friends that we had made.

One weekend we decided to let go. Like old times. There is this pub called the Mulga. It was where most of our cousins would go. Mom told us she would watch Sammy over the weekend. Our cousins were throwing back drinks by the time we arrived. They were drinking V.B'S AND JIM BEANS. THE OCCASSIONAL BUNGY. Mer and I went straight for the Tequila.

We played pool all night. No one had managed to beat us all night. These twin brothers approached us and bet us that we couldn't beat them. They put down a wager of nudie runs. We countered with the boys showing us the dirty side of Broken hill."  


"Are you sure this is a story my mother should hear?" Derek interrupted.

Meredith chuckled and nodded.

_"The boys thought it was a win win situation. We beat them easy. Mer potted the black on out exchange. The boys didn't know what hit them._

So the boys had big cheeky grins on their faces. They had thought that either way they would be seeing us naked. We turned it on them. We told them that over the weekend they will be showing us the dirty side of Broken Hill.

I think their eyes were dancing at the thought until we told them tat we wanted them to take us out and have fun. Our cousins had looked over at us awkwardly. We had to break it down that we wanted to do the things that people did ot there for fun. Like go down the mine and stuff."  


"Broken Hill is a mining community. Uncle Pat and most of our cousins worked there." Meredith explained.

_"The boys agreed. So the next morning the boys picked us up and took us out to the mine. They boasted that they could get us in. They did, but only because their boss turned out to be our grand father._

It ended up being a great weekend. We went dirt bike riding, fishing , camping, swimming in the river, and bbqing in the creek too."

"The highlight was the dirt bike riding, We ended up covered in mud." Meredith told them. "It was everywhere."

_"Of course it was priceless when we got back to Mum's place on the sunday night. When they saw Sammy, they almost did a bolt." _

Meredith laughed.

_"Since then, every time were back in Broken Hill we spend a weekend with the boys soing the same. Without Mer it was kind of boring. I didn't go out that much after i moved mom to sydney. im didnt understand when i did so..." Jazzy trailed off with a shrug. _

"So you guys like getting down and dirty." Mark asked.

"If the appropriate situation arises." Meredith answered.

Mark laughed heartedly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Meredith warned him.

Derek shot a dirty look at Mark.

"Hey McDreamy. No need to cast the dirty looks." Mark commented.

Meredith giggled as she had another lick of her icecream.

"Were they the twins you mentioned in passing the first night Jazzy was in town?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Ummm... no. That was when we were 18." Meredith answered.

"Adelaide, Glenelg beach. I remember lot's of sand." Jazzy chipped in.

"Matching bathing suits. Tanning and a very different version of christmas." Meredith summed uo.

"Hot, Legal Christmas." Jazzy added.

"We could get into any bar, and have lots of fun." Meredith grinned.

"It's legal to drink at the age of 18 and get into the bars. It was a lot of fun." Jazzy explained, before she went on to tell another story.


	46. about dad

_Jazzy had told the story of the twin boys at Glenelg beach, before moving onto talking about their beach holidays together in the U.S._

All in all though, the day had turned out to be longer than they had all expected.

The Shepherd women were relieved to have gotten an insight to Meredith, even if it had been Jazzy who had told all the stories. They couldn't help but wonder though what had happened to push the free spirited person that they had heard so much about to close up.

Kathleen could see a sparkle in Meredith's eye, but she had noticed it was reserved for talks about Jazzy, Sammy, Derek and the babies. She had decided that she would approach Derek tonight to see what she could find out. He had already eluded that Meredith had it tought growing up and that not everyone was lucky to have a family as close and as loving as they had.

Derek had organised for them all to get together again for tea. Againit was to be at Meredith's house and this time not everyone was expectd to come.

Kathleen stood in the kitchen helping Izzie organise the vegetables while Alex grilled the chicken breasts.

The house was full again, but it hadnt seemed to phase anyone as from what Derek had suggested, there was always something going on

Lexie walked into the kitchen and greeted Kathleen before moving towards Alex. She kissed his shoulder before she made her way to the fridge. She cracked open a beer for herself and then one for Alex.

Lexie stopped by Alex and he turned to kiss her softly.

Alex could tell that something was on Lexie's mind so he turned the grill down before taking her un his arms. "What's up?" he asked.

Lexie bit her bottom lip nervously.

Alex ran a hand over her back and felt her body relax slightly.

"I have to tell you something, and i want you to be honest with me. I want to know what you think." she told him.

Alex looked at her with great concern. "Ok" he sighed.

Lexie shifted slightly and looked at him. "It's about dad." she sighed. 

Alex wasn't sure why Lexie would agree to do something for her father, but he knew what she had been asked wouldn't eventuate. Meredith was on bedrest. There would be no way she could fly and Derek wouldn't possible let her go even if she could.

"It wont happen Lexie." Alex told her. "I wouldn't waste my breath even asking her."

Lexie sighed, she knew that Alex spoke the truth, but she still had to ask. "I've got too." she sighed.

"I'd do it before the others arrive then. Yang would kick your arse for even suggesting it."

"Thanks for your support Alex." Lexie said with a frown.

Alex groaned. "Lexie, come on. You didnt see how she was after he did all those things. You don't know what it's like for people like us. Mer and I, we are very much the same. Neither of us would put ourselves in the firing line again."

Lexie sighed. She leaned up and kissed him. "I've still got to ask." she told him before leaving the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Lexie found Meredith sitting in the lounge room. Naomi, Jazzy, Mark and Derek were with her.

"Mer can i talk to you for a moment?" Lexie asked nervously.

Meredith looked over at he worried. "sure lex." she smiled.

"ummmm... it's kind of private." lexie said.

Derek raised his eyebrows 'this cant be good' he thought to himself.

Meredith shrugged. "Sure i guess."

Lexie moved forward and removed the break on the wheel chair before wheeling Meredith into the den.

"I dont really want to ask this, and it's stupid really because i already know the answer, well i think i do anyway, which i dare say i'm right and Alex told me i shouldn't because he just thinks it would be a bad idea if you said yes but i've got to ask because i promised."

Meredith couldn't help but laugh at Lexie's ramble. "I think you ramble more than me Lex." she stirred.

Lexie blushed.

"What did you promise to ask me lex?" Meredith asked.

Lexie sighed. "The counsellor working with dad wants all of us girls to go down to L.A. to have a session with him and Dad."

"Are you going?" Meredith asked

"Yeah of course." Lexie sighed.

"Well what's your question?" Meredith asked.

"They want you to come." Lexie quickly said.

Meredith shook her head. "I dont think so Lex. I'm sorry but i can't."

Lexie lookedat her, she looked ready to beg. "can you please think about it?"

Meredith sighed. "lex, i cant fly and even if i could i wouldn't i'm sorry."

Lexie wasnt going to back down. "You've got until tomorrow night if you change your mind."

"Not likely to happen." Meredith told her.

Lexie groaned

"Now can you please wheel me back to the lounge room?" Meredith asked.

"Fine" Lexie answered. Quickly removing the brake again and wheeling her back.


	47. glad you told me

Meredith was quiet for the rest of the evening. Derek had been watching her all evening with concern. When the rest of the family had arrived she withdrew completely.

Kathleen had also been watching Meredith. She didn't know what the deal was with Meredith and her dad, but from Alex's reaction, she knew it wasnt good.

Derek sighed and on noticing that Meredith had finished her squash he moved to top it up and to also refill his own. Kathleen looked to embrace the opportunity and went to stand, but stopped when Meredith gestured to Derek.

"Take me with you." she whispered.

Derek nodded and moved to wheel Meredith out of the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Once in the kitchen he pulled on the break before moving to stand in front of her. She reached for his hand and pulled him down equal with her. "Mer what's going on?" he asked.

Meredith let out a sigh. "Der, it's Dad"

"What's wrong with Richard?" Derek asked.

Meredith bit her lip and tilted her head.

"Oh Thatcher." he sighed "which then links back to why Lexie wanted to talk to you."

Meredith nodded.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"The answer is no Mer." Derek said outright after hearing what Leie wanted her to do.

"I know" Meredith sighed. "I've already told her that."

Derek began to pace. "I can't believe she even asked.

Meredith watched him. She knew that she wasn't going. When Macca said from bed to chair there was a limit.

"Der" she spoke quietly.

He didnt seem to hear.

"Derek" she said loudly. Finally she had his attention.

"I've told her no." she told him. "it's just..." she tried hard to think her words through. "she almost begged. I dont want her to do this by herself... and i know Molly is going to be there, but i think she still feels alone and i dont want her to feel alone, but i can't put myself in this. I dont want to and need not to."

Derek looked at her concerned. "she tried to guilt trip you."

Meredith nodded.

Derek sighed and moved to her. "I'm sorry Mer."

Meredith wriggled forward and stood. "It's okay i just wanted to let you know."

Derek stepped forward and took her hand.

"If you weren't limited would you want to go?"

Meredith shook her head. "That chapter of my life is closed."

Derek ran a hand down her cheek. "You sure?"

Meredith nodded. "i dont need him. I have you and i have Richard."

Derek smiled softly before stepping forward once again. He leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I'm mad at Lexie." he confessed when he pulled back.

"Oh Der." Merediht sighed. "dont be, she was put in a bad position."

Derek grumbled a little.

"Dont be mad at her der." she whispered as she snuggled into him.

"I guess i am glad that you told me." he sighed


	48. wouldnt happen

Meredith felt relieved in telling Derek about what Lexie had asked her. She had gathered his reaction would have been along those lines. She hated to think what Simon would say if her knew.

Derek had kissed Meredith reassuringly before encouraging her to sit back in her wheel chair.

"I think i might just go to bed." she told him with a sigh.

Derek nodded in understanding "it's been a big day." he told her as he ran a hand over her shoulder.

He wheeled her back into the lounge room .

Meredith studied the faces of her friends and his family before sighing "Sorry guys i'm wrecked. I'm just going to head up to bed." she told them. They chorised good nights to each other before Derek scooped her up out of her chair and carried her upstairs.

"I'm heavy Der." she whispered.

Derek chuckled. "Babe your lite weight."

Once upstairs he helped her change before settling her into bed.

Meredith laid there, unable to shut off her thoughts.

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek returned downstairs. Macca and Christina left, as did George, who said he needed to get to his moms. They had big family plans for Christmas eve.

Derek saw them off, before Izzie, Alex and Lexie made their way upstairs.

Jazzy and Mark remained on the couch smitten with each other.

Dereks sisters and mother were all scattered around the room. His brother in laws were entertaining all the kids - including Sammy - with dinner and a movie - followed by a sleep over all in the rented house. This was to be fulfilling the rules of Shepherd day.

Derek re-entered the room and crashed down on the couch next to Mark.

"Is Grey ok?" Mark asked. He was genuinely concerned as he had begun to consider Meredith as a little sister.

Derek ran a hand through his hair "Right now... in this moment... i'm not sure... she says she is... but you know what she's like." he sighed.

Mark nodded. "So what's the story?"

Jazzy shifted so she could see Derek. She was worried about Meredith, and was not used to her turning to someone else instead of her when things were getting her down. "Der?" she asked quietly.

"The counsellor wants all the Grey girls to fly to L.A. to talk with Thatcher." Derek told them.

Kathleen shifted and looked at Derek. All his sisters were watching him curiously.

"So she asked Meredith?" Kathleen asked.

Derek turned to look at her. He couldn't hide the shock at the fact that she knew what they were talking about. "What?"

"Lexie... when Alex was cooking the meat. Lexie came in all twitchy and asked Alex what he thought." Kathleen explained.

Derek groaned. "She asked, and Meredith told her no... but i guess Lexie made her feel a little guilty."

"I'll kill her." Jazzy said as she began to seethe with anger.

Mark put his arm around Jazzy and tried to calm her down.

"She really has no idea." Jazzy grumbled.

Mark sighed, "Calm down Jazz... she was asked to ask and she did."

"No." Jazzy snapped. "You don't get it. You know her, but you dont. I mean you never knew the lively version of her, and you think you know the dark side of her but you dont. You only know parts of her."

Derek looked at her in shock. He was offended by Jazzy's outburst, but he didnt want to fight her tonight. "I think she's feeling guilty about Lexie going by herself."

"Yeah, well even if she could travel she wouldn't be going." Jazzy told him.

"That's what i told her." Derek stated.

"No... it wouldn't matter what you thought. Whether you said yes or no... It would come down to whether Dad and Uncle Richard let her reach the air port. She wouldn't get anywhere near boarding the plane." Jazzy said sternly.

"Is that so?" Derek asked.

"Yes" Jazzy answered.

Derek glared at her. "She's going to be my wife. Im sure she feels like my opinion matters."

"Well tell me McDreamy, since you matter so much. Has the love of your life ever explained the scars? Or the fact that she is a fish when it comes to Tequila. Gees it's her oxygen." Jazzy asked.

Derek sat there frozen. He had no answer for her.

"I didn't think so." Jazzy answered.

"Which scars are you talking about Jazzy?" Meredith asked. "I have many."

Meredith was standing in the doorway looking in.

"Now that you have made the grand elusion to them, i might as well explain them all. Which will just give these guys even more opportunity to wonder what the hell their fantastic brother and Son who is the head of neurosurgery is doing with me. Hey let me just run back up and get Lexie so she can hear the damage too."

"Mer" Jazzy sighed.

Meredith shook her head. "No Jazz, you don't get to apologise. There are reasons they dont know those things. But since you needed to make a point by bringing my past up, let's talk about it. I mean, i've seen the looks Kathleen has been giving me. She's been itching to ask, but hey, she's too darn polite."

Meredith moved slowly and awkwardly into the room. "But first" she groaned, "Der can you check my stitches, make sure i didnt tear any of them when i made my way down the stairs. I mean i came all this way to see what was upsetting Jazzy so much."

Derek rushed to her side. He looked at her long pyjama sweats and was trying to think how he could do this.

"Just roll them up." She told him as she braced herself by leaning on him. Keeping herself steady by using his shoulders when he lowered himself down.

He quickly checked her stitches, letting her know that everything looked fine, before helping her to the couch that Nancy had vacated for her.

Derek sat on the arm of the chair. "You ok?" he asked. His worry was written all over his face.

"Can't sleep." she groaned.

"Mer you dont have to explain." He told her.

"No, i do. You have a right to know Der, and i mean, i wanted to tell you, just not like this, and you never asked, and these guys are going to be my family so i may aswell come clean in front of all of them now, saves me having to do it again later." Meredith rambled.

Derek sighed. "Ok Babe."

Meredith turned to Jazzy. "You tell me the scar and i'll tell the story."


	49. pick a scar

**updates are still flowing... there are heaps so i hope you enjoy them... hehehehe... one two skip a few ninety nine a hundred... ok maybe not that many**

Jazzy sat staring at her. " Mer, you dont have to do this." Jazzy pleaded quietly.

Meredith was angry, and knew that Jazzy had been frustrated earlier. She didn't really want to do this to her but now that she had started she couldn't stop. "Would you prefer to be the one to tell the stories?" Meredith asked.

Jazzy shook her head. The pain was in her eyes as she remembered each scar and each story which had not been discussed for years.

"Well the pick a scar." Meredith told her. "You know we Harringtons love history, especially our own. So pick a danm scar."

Jazzy fiddled with her watch and bit her bottom lip nervously. She would give anything for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow her.

"Fine!" Meredith said in frustration. "Der, you should know my body well enough to have seen the scars. So how about you pick one." she suggested.

Derek shuddered at the thought. He had seen her scars, and yes he was curious, but he didnt want to find out like this.

"Right Shoulder." Jazzy sighed

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Oh yes, i see we are starting from scratch." Meredith fake smiled at Jazzy. "Thatcher left when i was 5...Mom moved us to Boston. I hated it there and i hated my Nanny. She pushed me into a kindergarden there. All i wanted was my Dad so i had planned to runaway. There was a high fence around my school... which i decided to climb so i could make my escape. I cut my shoulder on the wire. Pretty badly as you may guess. The school principal found me. Mom wasn't very impressed with him or me. I was taken to get stitches and then mom pulled me out of that school and sent me to another." Meredith explained with ease.

"Left leg calf." Jazzy winced.

"2 nd runaway attempt. I ran away from my nanny in the shops. i think it was a shelf that i had climbed so i could hide that i cut myself on that time. They found me because of the trail of blood. I think i was 6. Again i got stitches and my nanny got fired."

Derek rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hands" Jazzy sighed.

"Barbed wire fence. Aged 8. Was running away from boarding school... only problem is that it had Barbedwired on the top of the fence."

Jazzy shook her head. "Upper thighs." she stated.

"Ahhh... the beginning of my cutting phase. I was 12. I came home from boarding school for the spring break. I had written a letter to dad asking for him to come get me. Dad didn't come and i got no reply. So i started cutting." Meredith shruggged.

Derek looked at her with concern. It scared him about how casual she was being about this.

"Left and right wrist."

"The cutting continues." Meredith sighed. "I decided to do it in a more noticeable place. Figured it might get me some attention from mom. Between that and the pink hair. You would have thought i would have got some reaction, but didnt."

Jazzy frowned.

"There is one last on Jazzy. This is the one Derek has stared at before... but it's the one that hurt the most. So tell me Jazz where is it." Meredith requested.

Jazzy shook her head. This was the scar that had hurt the most. It may not have made Ellis wake up to the pain and neglect that she had cast upon her daughter, but it woke up Jazzy's father and Richard to the extent one person would go for the love and affection of another.

"Come on Jazz we are sharing." Meredith encouraged.

Jazzy had tears in her eyes. "No... Mer... no more." she sobbed.

Mark's eyes widened with concern as he pulled Jazzy on his lap, trying to soothe her.

"Fine, I'll do this alone. I should have known you would ditch me at the end." Meredith sighed. Meredith pushed herself up off the couch, wincing in pain as she moved forward and lifted up her shirt. She was exposing them to a scar that rshe had ripped up her side from her hip to the bottom of her ribs.

Jazzy turned into Mark Hiding her face. She couldnt look at it. This was killing her all over again.

Mark gasped in shock. He had no idea how anyone could do that to themselve.

Derek wince, but couldn't look away. It hurt him so much to think that someone had been driven to that extent.

"I think i took self harm to a completely new level with that one." Meredith told them. "That was my loudest cry for attention, and it still didnt work. I figured if it didn't it might at least kill me... but it didnt even do that." Meredith shookher head. She then moved her shirt up a little and pointed to another scar, which was a lot smaller. "Now this one Der knows about. It came from appendicitis. Although Christina was worried that i might have been pregnant. George did the surgery. Of course that was one of the times Derek walked away from me. That was just before Nancy paid a visit. Which then leads to the emotional scars. Which i'm sure Derek could explain but not necessarily do them justice."

Meredith made herself sit back down.

"I'll give you a quick run down before i let him take over." She told them. "Dad left when i was 5. Mom was absent. I didnt see dad again for an extremely long time. All the cuts, runaway attempts, cries for attention.. uncle simon started having me for summer holidays. Jazzy and i get closer. But it doesnt stop the drinking. I go to college. Jazzy gets raped by my boyfriend. Sammy is concieved. Mom gets diagnosed with Alzheimers, which has me reliving my mothers abandonment. Jazzy moved down under leaving me alone again. Fall for Derek who then has a wife after he told me to take everything on faith. I drown myself in alcohol after he chooses to reuinte with said wife. I sleep with inappropriate men. Seek out my father who may as well have closed the door in my face. I sleep with George, start dating the vet, only for Derek to call me a whore. Sex on prom night... panties on the bulletin board. Do i need to keep going. Find out i have 2 sisters. Derek walks away again. Then tells me he needs space. We get back together, only for my mother to be lucid and say things. I drown, mom dies, susan dies, daddy slaps me. Derek tells me that flirting with someone else is the highlight of his week. Then begs me to put him out of his misery. We break up and begin s and m, then he kisses a scrub nurse and dates said nurse the same night that we officially call it quits. He had shown me house plans. Chases me pregnant arse through the hospital and that is about it. I'll leave it to Derek to explain. Feel free to help him Jazzy." Meredith finishes with a sigh.

Derek runs his hands through his har. "You didnt have to do that." he tells her.

"Jazzy was eluding to it. It would have just made them more curious." she said with a shrug.

Derek helps her stand again. He cant look at his sisters and mother because he knows that they aren t impressed with him.

"I'll carry you up." he whispers.

Meredith leans into him and groans. "Ok"

Derek moves around her and scoops her up into his arms.

Meredith gets him to stop so she can turn and look at his family. "Christina and i worked through psych books for her to diagnose me with abandonment issues. She knows about the scars. I've dealt with my issues. I needed to because of my babies." she explains.

Derek kisses her lightly on the top of her head.

"We're pretty good now Der. I have a family now.' she sighs.

"Yeah we do." he smiled.

'Sorry i was bit harsh." she tells them. "It's just... nevermind... just sorry" Meredith tries to stifle a yawn. "Night everyone." she whispers and Derek walks out of the room with her in his arms.


	50. a verbal beating

Derek returned to the lounge room roughly 15 minutes later. He had laid with her until she had finally fallen to sleep.

His family watched him closely. He knew they were waiting for their chance to discuss the things that were mentioned by Meredith. He could tell that they weren't impressed with him and he knew his sisters and mother well enough to know that this could turn ugly.

"She's asleep." he tells them, mainly speaking to Jazzy. "We had a few tears but she's ok."

Jazzy shifted in Marks arms to look up at Derek.

"Are you sure she is ok?" Kathleen asked. It was obvious that she was concerned that she might relapse into her cuttin.

Derek nodded. "Yeah" he sighed. "I think it's just been a bit much."

Derek turned back to Jazzy who looked sad and extremely upset with herself.

"She's not mad at you Jazz."

Jazzy raised her eyebrows. "Yeah right"

Derek groaned. He hated that he was surrounded by women. "Look Jazz, she was already at breaking point tonight, especially after speaking to Lexie. You just ended up copping it." Derek explained.

Derek moved to sit on the chair that Meredith had been on. He knew that he was about to get interrogated.

He sat and turned to face the group.

"So a nurse?" Nancy asked. "You split with Addie to ditch the poor girl for a nurse?"

Derek frowned. "I've done a lot of things that i shouldn't have in the last couple of years." he admits. "The worst have been the things that i have done to hurt Meredith."

Mark sensing the interrogation that was coming clears his throat. "Jazz, i think that maybe you should go up to bed. You have had a big day, and this is about to get ugly."

Jazzy sighed. She didnt really want to leave his embrace.

"Please do this for me." he pleaded. "While you are up here maybe you could check in on Mer."

Jazzy nodded. She turned to him and gave him a kiss. It was soft, and Mark used the opportunity to reassure her that things were going to be ok. She reluctantly pulled back and stood. "Night guys" she mumbled before turning to Derek. "Sorry Der."

They all grumbled a good night in return before watching her leave.

Once she had left Margaret turned back to Derek. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Derek and by god you better start talking." she stated.

Derek shifted nervously. "I... ummm... i met meredith the night before we started to work here" Derek began. "one thing lead to another and i ended up staying the night." he sighed.

"Derek Samual Shepherd! I raised you to be an honorable man. You are lucky that woman is even agreeing to let you in that child's life. Let alone be engaged to you." Margaret exclaimed.

"I know Mom" Derek sighed. He had been expecting this considering their looks had been getting dirtier as he told their story.

"No i dont think you do. No wonder that she is so insecure. The poor thing has never really been shown love before. Especially by the people who brought her into this world." Margaret stated. "and to have Addie show up and tell her that she is your wife." Margaret shook her head. "I dont know what's worse. That or the rest of it."

She continued to fume.

"Let's not forget the ultimatums mom. 'Put me out of my misery'. Der, she just lost her mom, and the next best thing too... You should remember what it was like when we lost dad. Her father slapped her across the face and abused her. If that was me i would have decked him." Kathleen added.

"And must we remind you of the stupid sex and mockery... she needed you but let you go because she thought that is what you wanted. You are so foolish Derek." Naomi added.

"Yeah... and then the fight... and what is with you leaving with the scrub nurse. Hello Derek. That would have killed her. You remember her.. your love of your life. The one you had to convince me not to call a slutty intern. Even i wouldn't have treated her so low. And i can be low." Nancy eyed him.

Simone just sat there shaking her head. "I can't fathom how a man could cause so much pain to the person he claims to love." she whispered.

"At least she has Richard and the rest of her bizarre family, and the fact that she has stepped up to be a parental figure to young Sammy. She has a lot of love to give if people would just stop hurting her." MARGARET FINISHED.

Derek groaned and looked to Mark. "A little help?"

Mark shook his head. "No way man. This is all you."

Derek took a verbal beating from his four sisters and his mother. They definetly made him see how lucky he was that she was in his life. When he finally said goodnight to them they were barely looking at him.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and slapped him on the back. "Night man"

Derek nodded as he closed the door. He turned and headed up the stairs. On reaching the bedroom he looked over at her and let out a sigh.

"You ok?" Meredith asked as she stirred.

Derek quickly changed before climbing into bed. "I'm ok" he told her.

Meredith rolled over and looked at him. "What's wrong der?"

"It's just... they hate me." he sighed.

Meredith looked at him curiously "you mean they hate me?"

Derek shook his head as he ran a hand down her cheek. "No, they hate me for the shit i've put you through."

"Oh" Meredith sighed.

"Yeah, they know it all Mer, and they love you." Derek told ehr. "They hate me."

Meredith bit her bottom lip. She was confused by everything. It's hard to see how they could hate him when she was the one with the issues.

"They reminded me how lucky i am" Derek whispered.

"oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah" he sighed as he leaned in to kiss her.

Meredith kissed him back hard. "I love you Der."

"I love you too Mer." he told her.

Meredith sighed as she shifted to cuddle into him.

"Hold me der." she sighed.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and caressed her stomach. They fell to sleep like this,


	51. fears

The next morning Meredith awoke to an empty bed. She felt cold from the winter dampness, and his absence scared her. All she could think about was what she had told him last night.

Meredith worked hard to sit up, and by the time she was up and moving, she was rushing to the toilet.

Derek was downstairs cooking breakfast when he heard the trouble coming from upstairs. He quickly tossed the tea towell to the side and made to run upstairs.

"I...I...I... " Meredith was struggling. Derek could hear her voice coming from Jazzy's room. "I...I... I... shouldn't ... have ... told him." Meredith finally got out.

Derek reached the door way and peaked in to see Meredith nervously walking around the room. Jazzy was sitting up in her bed, her hair a mess, still half a sleep.

"Mer" Jazzy sighed. She had no idea what the hell was going on.

"No Jazzy, he's gone. I...I... shouldn't have told him... he's gone... i'm too damaged... his family angry... he's gone and i... i... can't do this without him." she told her. "I... I'm scared." she whispered. "I... can't do this alone."

Jazzy sighed. "He's not gone Mer." she told her.

Meredith didn't seem to be listening .

"Meredith" Jazzy said loudly.

Meredith's head snapped up.

"He's not gone, he's at the door. He's been cooking breakfast." Jazzy told her.

"W...What?" Meredith asked, stopping where she was.

"He's at the door. He didn't leave" Jazzy repeated.

Meredith looked towards the door. "Der" she said quietly.

Derek moved into the room and went straight to her side. "Mer" he sighed.

Meredith shook her head, "no...no... where were you?" she asked.

Derek pulled her into his arms and waited for her to stop fighting him. "I... I... didn't go anywhere." he whispered. "I couldn't sleep... i had a ... i had a dream." he told her. "I ... could't go back to sleep so i... i decided to go cook breakfast."

He kissed her lightly in her head. "I promise i didn't go anywhere."

Meredith stepped back and looked at him.

He nodded to reassure her.

"Ok" she sighed as he pulled her back in his arms.

"I love you Mer." he told her. "I'm not going anywhere." he kissed her lightly in top of her head.

"I love you too der." she whispered snuggling into his arms.

Jazzy sighed with relief. She knew that Derek hadn't left, but she would have understood if he had been tempted. Meredith was damaged in so many ways, her emotional scars much deeper then the physical ones that her body bore.


	52. sammy's got a gun

Derek had never seen Meredith as insecure as she was that morning. It had scared him and he had promised her that he was not going anywhere and if needed he would be by her side all day. He had been too, until his family had arrived, they doted on her and whisked her away. They hadn't even said a word to Derek.

Derek found himself surrounded by his brother in laws, and all his neices and nephews. Sammy was amongst them too.

"Daddy Der, Nanna didn't look too happy with you." she said with a pout as she climbed onto his lap.

The guys laughed as they watched the scene unfold.

"No she didn't" he groaned.

Sammy crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Daddy Der was bad." he told her.

Sammy frowned, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "What did you do?"

Derek sighed, "I was a naughty boy and was not nice to some people."

"You should know better Daddy," she scolded. "Do you need to sit in the corner and think about what you did, or should i just take you out bush and shoot you now?"

Derek frowned, "you wouldn't"

"I would." she told him with a convincing nod, "Uncle Patty showed me how." she said honestly.

His brother in laws looked at him in shock.

"She's lived in Australia for a while." Derek tells them as if that explains things.

"She's never touched a gun, to my knowledge anyway." Jazzy said as she walked into the room.

Derek looked up stunned

"And being Australian doesn't come as an excuse thanks."

"It's um... it wasn't" Derek quickly said.

Sammy looked at him hard. "Mommy he's a yanky hick."

Jazzy laughed, "Baby Daddy Der isn't that, dont be rude."

"But mommy Uncle Pat said." she began, and Jazzy moved forward and grabbed her off Derek's lap.

"Just because Uncle Pat said, doesn't men it's true." Jazzy told Sammy, "and Derek, it's a saying that she picked up when we went home last, she'll come out with a few, get over it." Jazzy said as she walked towards the door.

Sammy giggled, "ooops Daddy you're in more trouble."

Derek shook his head. "women" he muttered.

"and yet we are surrounded by them." Mitchell joked and gestured to his neices, and his two girls.

"That's enough out of you." Simone said to her husband as she moved into the room. She was followed by the others.

"Lunch is almost ready." Margaret told them, "and Derek after that we are all going out to see your house and land."

Derek nodded, "Yes mom"

Meredith giggled a little seeing him pout. "You ok babe?" she asked as she wheeled her chair to him, and climbed onto his lap.

Derek groaned.

"So you've heard some of Sammy's colloquialisms? Barbaric i know, but you'll get used to it." She giggled.

Derek shook his head. "What will we ever do with her? She's a monster." he asked.

"Don't worry, i won't give her a gun. And it will be a while before she goes roo shooting again." Meredith told him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Monster" Derek gasped.

"Sammy's got a gun" Meredith sang.

"Sammy's got a gun" Jazzy echoed.

"Dereks on the run

What made Sammy crack

was it listening to Yanky crap?

When sammy was a coming

derek started running

and teddy was found headless in the trash."

Jazzy and Meredith sang.

"So cruel" Derek said as the rest of the group laughed,

Sammy shook her head. "I wouldn't hurt you daddy."

Meredith turned her head and kissed him. "I wouldn't let her." she whispered as she kissed him again.


	53. new house and baby names

After lunch Derek and Meredith, along with Jazzy and Sammy, climbed into Derek's landrover. They led the way out to his land.

The drive was quiet, and the convoy of Shepherds followed in the cars behind them. They worked meticulously not to lose each other in traffic.

On pulling up in front of their house, Derek proceeded to move to Merediths side to open her door, while Jazzy grabbed the wheel chair out.

He helped Meredith into the chair as the others climbed out of their cars.

They all stood in awe of the place that Nancy had vaguely described - but at the time there was only a trailer on it.

Margaret moved towards Derek with a big grin, "lets look inside." she encouraged

Derek shrugged, before taking the handles of Meredith's wheel chair and pushing their way towards the house.

The Shepherd family roamed between each and every room quite dazzled by the way Derek had had the house furished

"The house is amazing Derek" Margaret gushed, and all the girls nodded, as they walked out of the house and on to the verandah.

"And the view is spectacular." Kathleen added

Meredith giggled a little at their reactions.

"Is he back in your good graces?" she asked, "after all - he did do all of this so it was ready for when the babies came." she smiled.

They all looked around at each other, before finally Margaret nodded. "The houes is worthy of my grand children." Margaret siad with a smirk. "Just dont screw it up Derek." she warned, "You have an amazing young fiance, Meredith welcome to the family."

Meredith had been surprised with the warm welcoming that she was now recieving from the Shepherd clan. She had expected from the night before, that they would be more inclined to rid her from their lives, but instead they were welcoming her with open arms.

The thought at first scared her, she wondered why they would be doing so much to welcome her, when she was obviously so scary and damaged. Or dark and twisty, which ever descriptiong they were opting to go with.

But it seemed that after seeing the house, not only had they welcomed her, but they really had backed off of Derek. The boys were quite surprised at how quickly they had retreated. "You've pulled it off." The boys had joked, despite the fact that they weren't in the complete clear yet. "Now you've just got to survive christmas."

Derek had groaned at the thought. Christmas was always one of his favourite holidays, but things had changed and he now wasn't sure whether he really wanted to even celebrate it at all.

Derek had broke off from the group when they had all returned to the house, and he had ventured upstairs, just needing some peace and quiet, away from the charade that tended to be his family. He loved them he really did, but at times it got too much for him.

He thought about what a quiet christmas would be like, if he could get away with just being at home with Meredith and the kids. He had already decided on a date that they would marry, making life relatively simple. The babies would be around 3 months old then, assuming they weren't premature, and it would make it easy for them to leave them for the night with Izzie, or someone, so they could at least have their wedding night. He had already mentioned to Richard that they would need another holiday later, where they could take the kids on a psuedo honeymoon, but that wouldn't be until the kids were closer to one.

He obviously hadn't told Meredith what he had planned just yet, so far the wedding was 6 months away. He knew he needed to discuss this with her, but there was just too much going on at the moment.

"Just here will do Mark" he heard Meredith say, and he heard her groan a little.

Derek flared with jealousy and interest in wanting to know what his best friend and brother was doing with his fiance.

"You good Mer?" he heard him ask.

"Yeah i'm good." he heard her moan.

Derek moved off of the bed and walked to the door, he opened it to see Mark supporting Meredith. He looked at the pair curiously.

"Thanks Mark." she said with a smile as she walked towards Derek.

Derek nodded at Mark who quickly turned and left.

"What was that?" he asked quietly as she walked past him into the bedroom, and eased herself down onto the bed.

"That was me getting carried up the stairs to see my fiance." she told him as she settled back on the pillows.

Meredith was completely oblivious to his jealousy.

"Why was Mark there?" he asked.

Meredith stopped to really look at him. "Oh my god your jealous." she exclaimed. "Seriously babe, it was him carrying me up the stairs." she said with a giggle.

"I dont get jealous." derek muttered as he moved closer to the bed.

"Oh you do, and your so cute." she told him as she eached for his hand and pulled him down onto the bed.

"I dont do cute." he told her defiantly.

"Oh you do, and it's hot." she told him as she leaned in to kiss him.

"So what are you doing up here?" she asked him as she pulled back.

"Thinking." he told her as he laid back beside her.

"Me too." she said quietly.

"About what?" he asked, not wanting to share his thoughts just yet.

"Baby names." she told him "i have a boys one that i like, and also a suggestion for a girls one."

"I have a girls one." he replied, "i wanted to tell you, but i wasn't sure."

"Well i like Austin James for a boy." she said sincerely. "I like the name austin, it reminds me of australia, and james because, that is Richards middle name, and according to your mom that was your dads too."

Derek nodded, "thats sweet mer, you didnt name him after my dad."

"I named him after a small continent, and both our fathers." she told him with a giggle.

"Well i like it." he told her as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Whats yours?" she asked.

"Bailey Grace." he told her.

"Bailey after Miranda, because she has seen us through thick and thin, even when we were both being fools, and Grace after the hospital, where we met." he reasoned.

"I love it." she told him as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"and i love you." he replied.

Meredith giggled, "how sweet." she stirred as she settled back into his arms.

"My families downstairs." he told her.

Meredith nodded. "They sent me up to sleep." she replied.

"Thats good." he answered as she rested a head on his chest and closed her eyes. The sound of his heart beating lulling her. She could see them doing this for the rest of their lives.


	54. cold showers

Meredith had slept quite comfortably in Dereks arms. She was relieved that they had discussed baby names, and impressed too that they had managed toa gree on two. Not only that, they had also managed to agree not to tell anyone until the babies were born of course.

She had slept on her side, snuggled up to Derek, her head resting on his chest, and her stomach rubbing against his side.

She never accounted for how much of an effect her bodies contact had on him, until she ran her hand over him, and she heard him groan.

"You ok Der?" she asked nervously.

Derek raised a hand to run across his face as he woke. "Yeah" he moaned as he then looked down at her, his eyes filled with desire.

"Der" she said nervously.

"I know we can't" he groaned, "but it doesn't mean my body isn't going to respond." he grumbled.

Meredith looked down under the blanket to see that his 'member' was standing tall.

She couldn't help but blush at the sight. "What were you dreaming?" she asked.

"Wasn't dreaming" he grumbled. "It's just your hands on my chest, and your belly.. they were doing things while we slept."

"In your dreams?" she asked

"No" Derek told her as he shook his head. "No, i may have tried to sleep, but my body was too damn alert to yours being next to mine."

"Oh" Meredith said in shock.

"Yeah" Derek sighed.

Meredith goes to move away from him.

"Don't" he tells her as holds her close. "I like the way you feel, your body against mine. It's how we should always be."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Cheesy der." she whispered.

Derek laughed huskily. "True" he said thinking about his own words. "But you love me for it."

"Hmmm..." she sighed... "Cheesy like pizza." she said as her stomach grumbled.

"Nice Mer, your associating my sweetness to food now." he stirred.

"Hey your son is hungry, and he knows what he wants." she told him looking slightly offended.

"Ok" he chuckled, "if my son wants pizza, then i guess that is what he gets."

Meredith sighed at the thought. She had been craving pizza all day, she was just a little worried to say anything.

"Love you." he whispered as he gave her a kiss.

"Love you too." she sighed.

Derek then went to climb out of bed.

"Der, cold shower before going downstairs." she told him with a small smile.

"Yeah" he grumbled as he then changed his direction from the bedroom door towards the bathroom.

"Cold shower." he grumbled, thinking about how many mour he might just have to take over the remaining 3 months


	55. tim tams

Meredith and Derek had been down with the rest of his family for a while now, and the conversation was at a lull as they waited for Izzie and Alex to get home, and for the others to join them.

"I hope you dont mind that my family is going to be spending christmas with us?" Meredith had asked them nervously.

"Of course not." Kathleen had answered. "Families come in different shapes and forms, we are a mix of people who belong, whether we choose to or not."

Derek smiled a thanks to Kathleen, and all the sisters seemed to understand, even Nancy.

"Yeah, we are dysfunctional, but i dont know where i'd be without them." she said as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Jazzy moved around the room, as Sammy came bounding in. "Mamma, Mommy can i have milk?" she asked.

Meredith and Jazzy nodded.

"Tim tams mommy?" she asked.

Meredith looked wide eyed at Jazzy "Do we have tim tams?" she asked.

Jazzy looked sheepishly at Meredith. "I may have had Uncle Patty send me a stash. I mean - i have had 2 years of being able to buy them anywhere, and now i cant get them."

Meredith glared at her. "PLease and thank you." she said.

Jazzy shook her head. "Oh no, if i get them out, then everyone will want one, and that will leave me with like one packet."

"Come on Jazzy, I'm pregnant, and even though i have been craving pizza, and its on its way - spare a tim tam - it's a little luxury." she pleaded.

"Wait a minute," Derek spoke. "What are tim tams?" he asked.

"Chocolate heaven." Meredith replied.

"Their mine." Jazzy said firmly.

"Please." Meredith asked as she looked to pout.

"Jazzy, please... if need be... i will find a way to ship bulk out here if i have to... just give her one." Derek asked,

Jazzy rolled her eyes. "You really are whipped, i thought Mark was joking about the extent that you would go for her. At first when i saw it i thought it was cute, now i think it's just sad."

Meredith smiled. She knew she was getting her way.

"Ok, but you better order bulk, cos if Mer, Sammy and i are eating them, then they wont last." Jazzy said with a pout.

Meredith beamed at Jazzy, "Show us the goods." she ordered.

Jazzy shook her head. "Sammy why did you have to open your mouth?" she mumbled.

"Hey dont blame it on my baby girl." Meredith warned, "she was just looking out for her mamma."

Jazzy rolled her eyes. "I might as well bring out the whole stash, because now everyone will want one."

"Sounds like a great idea." Mark commented, having tried one just the night before when Jazzy recieved the pack.

Jazzy walked out of the room to go get the box.

"They're good aren't they." Meredith said to Mark.

"Not meaning to sound like a chick and all," he said looking to his brother in laws "but they are chocolate heaven. Seems like some good things have come out of Australia."

Meredith smiled knowing that he wasn't only talking about the chocolate biscuits but also about Jazzy. It was obvious that they had fallen for each other.


	56. christmas eve

Meredith had enjoyed the tim-tams and had even told Derek that they were all that she wanted for Christmas because they tasted so good.

Of course everyone else enjoyed them, leaving Jazzy with one packet left. Derek didnt even have to be told that he was expected to order more from Australia, and in all honesty, he had enjoyed them that much that he didnt mind ordering them.

There night had been long. Consisting of christmas carols and opening one present each. Not to mention the great roast dinner that Izzie had cooked.

What Derek and Meredith hadnt anticipated though, was the full house even after the family had left.

It seemed that with the leaving, it had made it ok for Lexie, George, Izzie, Christina and Macca to crash the lounge room, only to be joined a little later by Bailey, Richard and Simon.

They all came with a little invitation card that Izzie had sent out.

Little tuck and Sammy were sitting on the floor in front of the christmas tree, Richard and Simon were in the great big lounge chairs, and the others were scattered in bean bags and squished on the couch.

Meredith was quite shocked by there arrival. After all, they had anticipated an early night.

"Come sit " Izzie told them.

Meredith looked at her nervously.

"No you can't get out of it. You've done the family thing with Derek, now its time to do our family thing." Izzie bossed.

Meredith sighed.

"No, dont do that. It's not that i dont care that you are heavily pregnant with twins and Macca has told you to stay off your feet. And its not like you were going to just go up to bed, so sit in here with us. We are starting a christmas tradition." Izzie had ranted.

Derek shrugged and pushed Meredith's chair into the room, before moving her so he could sit down, pullin her back on to his lap.

"Fine" Meredith groaned.

"Now" Izzie opened. "Secret Santa presents are done tonight - and all other presents can be done tomorrow when everyone is present." she said authoratively.

"Izz" Meredith sighed. "You do realise this house will be chockers tomorrow right?"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but we are family, and this is how we are doing things."

"Stevens." Richard intervened. "Dont get pushy, she's hormonal and tired. Stop while your ahead."

Meredith glared at Richard.

"Dont get all narky." Simon warned, "Your as bad as your mother when she was hormonal... a real pussy cat one moment and a wild cat the next."

Meredith pouted.

"Hey sweetie, at least your my wild cat." Derek whispered before kissing her neck.

Meredith leaned into his lips and then turned to capture his mouth.

"Oh God, keep it G rated please, my name sake is in the room." George interrupted and Izzie, Christina and Mark laughed.

The others just shook their heads at him, knowing that they were going to cop her attitude.

"If you want to live the night and see your family Christmas i suggest you shut up." Meredith bit.

Bailey giggled. "You do have fire, and all this time i thought you were timid."

"Oh she puts up a fight." Said Simon, "She has the scars to prove it."

Jazzy looked at Meredith, remembering the conversations from last night.

"I prefer to think of them as battle wounds." Derek said quietly. "Remind us of where we have been, and where we dont want to return."

"Wise words." said Simon, not sure if Derek knew the stories behind the scars.

Richard eyed Derek and Simon. He knew of the scars, having made sure that most of them were covered when she was in surgery to have her appendix out, or when they resuscitated her after her drowning.

"Dad" Meredith opened. "Are you seeing Adele for Christmas?"

Richard looked surprised by the question.

"Well i went there last night and demanded for her to let me come home. So i am living there now." He said openly, quite proud that she had taken him back. "But i will remember the hell of living in the trailer and having no one."

"Thats good dad, you can invite her to join us tomorrow evening if you want." Meredith invited.

"Thanks Mer, i might just do that." he said with a smile.

The rest of the evening went in a similar pattern befre the secret santas were handed out.

Meredith couldn't have been more relieved when Derek helped her into bed at the end of the night.

They had stayed up long enough to satisfy Izzie who was on a roll about family. Of course it was hard for Meredith to explain that families and traditions existed because of the people who are involved, not something forced upon un-suspectign victims.

Meredith wasn't going to admit that she liked having the family tradition because next year it was going to include two more little ones. As great as that was, Meredith was also concerned that Derek's family was going to expect her there for christmas next yr.

Derek had helped her change into her pyjama's, and he had pulled back the covers for her, before he too moved to change into his pyjamas.

"Christmas tomorrow." Derek said happily.

Meredith sighed, "yeah, christmas tomorrow."

Derek shifted and pulled her up to his chest. "I love Christmas Mer." he whispered.

Meredith rested her head on his chest, but remained silent.

Derek ran his hands through her hair, he was hoping that she would talk about somethings.

"Christmas always sucked." Meredith finally whispered. "I usually spent it opening the few presents the nanny had bought for me with my moms money. Then i would go to the hospital while Mom spent the day in surgery. We didnt have a christmas dinner... i had left over pizza."

Derek sighed and ran his hand down her side. "Oh Mer."

"When Sammy came along, i had to try to be excited about Christmas, but then it became about visiting my mother in a nursing home. Listening to her bad mouth my father, and tell me that she had no time for me because she had a surgery. After that we woould have christmas dinner together,and Jazzy, Uncle Simon and I would give each other presents... but it was never anything big to me."

Derek kissed the top of her head. "From now on." he whispered. "Christmas will always be big for you." he promised and gave her side a squeeze.

Meredith looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Our christmas's will always be great." he promised before leaning to give her a kiss.

Meredith kissed him back, but couldn't help but hope in the back of her mind that he was right, and that they would survive christmas.


	57. breaking the old dread

Meredith awoke to butterfly kisses being pressed all over her face and when the lips responsible for those kisses met her own, she kissed back. Kissing him thoroughly and lovingly. However, the kiss did not last long as a giggle filled the room and the pitter patter of little feet.

"Mamma its christmas." Sammy told her, ignoring the fact that derek was kissing her as it was a sight that she had become accustomed to.

"It is?" meredith asked with a soft smile. She really wished that she could mirror the enthusiasm and glow that was on her daughters face.

"Yep and santa brought us presents." She added as she climbed up onto the bed and squirmed in between derek and meredith.

"Fancy that." Derek said with a chuckle and meredith could see that he was as excited as sammy that it was christmas.

"Yep and there's lots mamma... you should come see." Sammy added ignoring derek.

"Be careful" jazzy called from where she stood in the doorway. She was worried that sammy would hurt meredith as she clambered over her.

Sammy looked over at jazzy and gave her an exhausted look.

"Mamma its christmas." Sammy said again.

Meredith nodded. "I know it is baby girl and mamma will be downstairs really soon." She told her as she gave her a big kiss.

"Good cos we must have been good girls this yr mamma cos santa brought us lots." Sammy said eager to get downstairs.

"Santa brought u lots did he?" meredith asked as she looked between jazzy and derek.

"And you mamma , you must have been really good , like super good mamma cos you never got this much stuff from santa before." Sammy answered as she pulled out of meredith's arms.

"Oh really?" meredith asked as she shot a knowing look to derek.

"Yeah" sammy answered not understanding the sarcasm in meredith's voice.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders mimicking jazzy's look from earlier.

Meredith shook her head. "Ok baby girl how about you and mommy head downstairs now and daddy der will carry me down in a minute?" she suggested

"Ok" sammy said excitedly and she bounced her way off the bed and ran to Jazzy.

"We go now mommy." She said to jazzy. "Daddy der and mamma coming too."

Jazzy shook her head at her daughter and let her lead the way out of the room.

Meredith and derek watched them leave before they turned to look at each other.

"Morning" meredith sighed.

"Morning" he replied with a smile and leant in to kiss her.

"Merry christmas" he mumured against her lips

"Yeah" meredith sighed again "merry christmas."

Derek kissed her again before pulling away and taking in the sight of her.

"I promised you a happy christmas... a way of breaking the old dread." He told her.

"Yeah" she said in an almost whisper.

"It starts today." He told her.

"Oh"

"Yeah... I mean I can see our 2 little ones joining sammy christmas morning to jumping on the bed and waking us up teling us that santa has been."

"Hmmm" meredith sighed.

Derek looked at her worried ... he was hoping that he could make her see that christmas with him was always going to be a happy one. At the moment he wondered if he could ever make her see things in a better way.

Meredith leaned up and kissed him. " we better go downstairs" she told him

"Yeah" he said with a soft smile, still not sure if things for today would go as he had planned


	58. snooping

Derek lifted Meredith off of the bed and carried her down the stairs carefully. He had hoped that things would look up. She had been so quiet and he hoped that she would cheer up.

They reached the loungeroom and he carried her to the lounge chair. He carefully put her down, and made sure that she was comfortably before giving her a soft kiss.

"We're going to do presents between Jazzy, Sammy, Mark, you and myself." he told her. "Then when the others get here we will do the rest with them."

"Ok" Meredith said not sounding too enthusiastic.

"Mamma" cheered Sammy as she came skipping in from the kitchen. "we have pancakes" she giggled.

"That's nice sweetie." meredith replied forcing a smile.

"Mamma, why u sad?" Sammy asked.

Meredith sighed and pulled Sammy to her. "Sorry baby" she whispered. "Mamma doesnt feel really well."

"can i kiss you better?" Sammy asked showing off her innocence

"Ok" Meredith sighed, figuring that she really needed to perk up a bit.

She let Sammy give her a big kiss before she kissed her belly.

"I thought i would give the babies a kiss too." she giggled.

Meredith smiled properly this time. "You are going to be a good big sister." she told her.

Sammy nodded. "Daddy Der has been teaching me lots." she told her. "And i promised mommy i will be careful."

"Thats good baby girl." Meredith said as she encouraged Sammy to sit next to her.

"Der can you please get me some juice?" she asked nicely as she looked up at him.

"Sure" he said offering her a small smile, as he watched Meredith with sammy, hoping that she was going to start to brighten up now.

Derek moved off to the kitchen and Sammy snuggled in closer to Meredith.

"Mamma... see you have lots." Sammy said pointing to a sack of gifts with Merediths name on it.

Meredith looked at it curiously. "I do" she said in reply.

Sammy giggled. "Can we sneak a peak?" she asked.

Meredith smiled at the cheekiness. "We could but we might get caught." she told Sammy.

Sammy rolled her eyes. "We should Mamma...its fun" she confessed, letting out the fact that she always does.

"Hmmm" Meredith sounded. She was slowly getting intrigued by the sack of presents. She had never had her own sack.

"Come on Mamma." Sammy encouraged as she climbed up off of the couch and coaxed Meredith up.

Meredith stood and walked slowly over to the sack with her name on it. "They're all wrapped." she told Sammy.

"Of course they are." Sammy whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Meredith asked Sammy.

"cos we dont wants to get caught." Sammy replied as if she was stating the obvious.

"What do we do now?" Meredith asked feeling a little dumb.

"We picks it up and shake it." Sammy advised.

"Which on?" Meredith asked.

"This one." Sammy answered pointing to the one on top of the pile.

Meredith carefully reached into the sack and pulled out the first wrapped parcel.

"Shake it" Sammy ordered.

Meredith gave it a little shake.

"What is it?" Sammy asked.

Meredith shrugged.

"Snooping are we?" Jazzy asked as she walked into the loungeroom followed by Derek and Mark.

Meredith looked up guiltily. "UMMM..." She said searching for something to say.

"It was mammas idea." Sammy said quickly before running back to the couch.

Derek made his way to Meredith and scooped her up in his arms. "You shouldn't be standing up." he told her.

Meredith couldn't help but sigh.

"We are having breakfast first." Jazzy told her.

Meredith looked back at the sack of presents.

"they're all yours." Derek told her. "From Santa." he reassured her.

Meredith buried her head against his chest.

"Sammy was telling me to look." she murmured sounding like a little kid.

"I had to tell her what to do." Sammt confessed - worried that her Mamma was in trouble.

Derek smiled slightly.

"I've never had a sack of presents before" she told him.

Derek sighed as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"You will from now on." he promised, as he turned to carry her into the kitchen for breakfast


	59. lamington

**Meredith had not been able to Relax with the knowledge that in the rext room there was a massive sack of presents just for her.**

Derek had noticed her playing with her food and was worried about her. He could see that she was offf with the fairies.

Soon it was apparent to everyone that she was not interested in eating . They had all managed to finish their breakfast with Meredith having only managed one bite of her pancakes that were covered with chocolate sauce, with Icing sugar sprinkled on top, strawberried mushed on them as well , with melted icecream to finish it off. It looked like she had no intention of touching it any further, and instead, had simply made a big mess.

"Presents" Sammy squealed as she jumped off her chair and ran into the loungeroom.

Meredith having watched Sammy run off, smiles softly. While Mark then stands and follows her.

"Dont let her open anything." Jazzy called out as she then put the dishes on the sink.

"You ready for this?" Derek asks Meredith, who is now staring towards the lounge room.

"Presents" she murmurs

"Yes" he says with a little laugh.

"A sack full." she mumbled.

"Yep."

"All for me?" she asked nervously.

"All for you." he replied as he gave her a quick kiss.

Meredith nodded, she was still unsure about the whole thing.

"I promise Mer, you will love them. I bought them myself." he told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

Meredith looks anxiously from Derek to Jazzy.

Jazzy can sense that she needs her reassurance. She moves away from the sink and over to where Meredith is sitting. "They're all for you." she said with a smile. "It's time for you to experience a full christmas, and Derek is going to give you that." she told her. "Embrace it sweetie. The man loves you."

Meredith sighed and leant back into Dereks arms.

"Let's go open Presents." Derek whispered in her ear.

"ok" Meredith murmurs nervously as he then pulls away and stands up before moving to pick her up and carry her into the lounge room, followed closely by Jazzy.

****

Meredith was shocked when she saw all the things that Derek and Jazzy had added to Sammy's bag. She had known about most, but what she hadn't expected were things like the doodle bear, and the brand new barbie house or car. Most of all, was the photo of the fantastic play equipment.

Derek, Jazzy and Mark then opened their presents from Santa - with the aim being the presents too each other would be more for the afternoon with the others.

Derek seemed to score big, with Meredith having made sure that he had a new watch, ipod and the whole collection of clash cd's - which included an underground cd of stuff they had recorded but had never released.

Mark was bouncing around with his Yankees gear, and not to mention something that Derek had slipped into his bag - a pack of glow in the dark condomw with the vibrating tips - sammy didnt get to see that. A collection of new shirts, and some new shoes that derek had figured he should replace since he had worn his last ones out on the many treks derek had taken him on when the house was being built.

Jazzy had recieved some new lingere with some fantastic pink fluffly hand cuffs. She also recieved the best of Aussie pub rock albums and the keys to her little house on dereks land.

Meredith was not sure what to say when it came to her. She was not used to having a sack full of things at christmas, but derek had promised and seemed to deliver in many ways.

The first of Meredith's gifts was a beautiful lavender pack, which Derek knew that she would dote on.

The next was a large box of photo's in frames of mer and derek, mer and her friends, and mer and her family... there was a large assortment and Meredith was lucky to have a dry eye. Especially when she found one of her and jazzy at the age of 4 sharing a christmas day - which was a very rare occurence.

Derek had followed on with giving her a gorgeous teddy bear, which could only cause her to giggle at the cheesiness:

Meredith had then recieved a great array of toys - which she had figured were for some animal but was not exactly sure what derek was playing at, especially when she opened a box which had a bag of dog biscuits in it.

Meredith had frowned, as did Sammy who had been sitting close by watching her open her gifts. What caught her by surprise was when derek then stood up and moved to a box that had been sitting by the front door. He then carried it in.

"Oh look" He said. "Santa forgot to put one under the tree."

Meredith just shook her head at him, and was slowly coming to realise what was in the box.

When she peeled back the lid she saw two beady eyes looking back up at her. "Oh my she is gorgeous." Meredith exclaimed as she reached in and pulled out the cute border collie pup.

Meredith thought it was adorable.

"Whats it's name?" Sammy ased excited.

Meredith looked to Derek who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Meredith bit her bottom lip and tried to remember the name of any dogs that she had wanted when she was little... she was thinking back hard before she finally looked up and grinned.

"I think i might call him Lamington." she said with a giggle.

Jazzy rolled her eyes and Sammy giggled.

"What is a lamington?" Derek asked thinking it sounded like an unusual name.

"It's a food." Jazzy answered... "kind of like a cake."

Meredith giggled when she saw him roll his eyes. "You and your food." he sighed.

Meredith kept playing with the dog before Sammy reached for her, and she turned to open the last two gifts.

The first one was a photo of a car.

Meredith looked at it curiously before she heard a jingle in the bottom of the box and spotted a set of car keys.

"Derek?" Meredith asked nervously.

"I dont expect my kids to get in the back of that old car... its not as safe as i would like, and besides it was getting old." he defended.

Meredith sighed.

Mark looked at Derek, and Derek couldn't help but wink.

When Meredith opened the second box and saw another picture of a car she frowned and through a scorching glare at Derek.

"What the hell is this ?" she asked.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle.

"My wife needs a car that she can drive when she isn't dragging the family around." he told her.

She shook her head. "Derek we dont need two cars, i dont need two cars, i cant afford two cars." she began to ramble and he quickly moved in to kiss her, successfuly cutting her off.

"Shut up" he whispered playfully.

"What?" she asked, beginning to look hurt.

"I am allowed to spoil my fiance for christmas, and besides, she deserves the best." he told her.

Meredith groaned.

"Where are we even going to put these?" she asked.

"In the garage" he told her simply, as he had a multi car garage assembled just recently.

Meredith let out a sigh, she knew she could not argue with the man.


	60. she deserves it

********

Derek carried Meredith out to the froont drive way. He hoped that her being able to see the cars would make it more real and it seemed as though it had when he heard a small sob

"Oh babe" he said quietly as he kissed her temple.

"Too much Der, it's all too much." she murmured.

"Mer, its not enough." he told her as he made sure to hold her close. "You and those babies, you guys deserve the world.

Meredith sighed a little and snuggled her head into the crook o his neck. "Too much" she murmured again, "but thanks."

"Like i said Mer" Derek reassured her, "it's not enough."

He ran a hand down her side as he moved to carry her back inside.

"Holy shit whose cars?" he heard Alex ask as he and Izzie walked out of the house.

Derek looked up as he carried Meredith up the stairs towards them.

"Those would be Meredith's." Derek said with a smile.

"Are you telling me she got a dog and both those cars?" Alex asked.

Derek nodded, and he heard Meredith groaned.

"Maybe i should be with an attending, wow!" Izzie commented, even though she knew that she was happy with George in their own little thing.

"Maybe i should be." Alex said with a small scoff.

Derek shook his head at them. "This is Meredith's first big christmas." he told them. "I wanted to make it special."

"So you brought her two cars?" Alex asked

Derek nodded, "she needs them, and lets face it, that jeep was getting too old anyway."

Alex nodded in agreement as he let derek past.

"Besides, i like my cars, and i only chose the best." he said with a grin as he then moved them back inside.

"Yang is so going to be pissed." Izzie said as she followed them back inside.

Derek carried Meredith back into the living room and placed her down on the couch.

Alex and Izzie followed and began looking at everything the others had given each other.

"Thats a cool play set." Izzie commented to Sammy.

Sammy nodded, "Lamington and i are going on there lots and lots."

Izzie looked at her curious. "Lamington?" she asked.

"Yep puppy" Sammy said excitedly.

"Puppy?" Simon asked as he walked into the house, he was followed closely by Adele and Richard.

Meredith smiled when she saw them, and they all moved into the room and gave her a big christmas hug.

Sammy looked up and beamed at them she did her cute little thing of waiting for them to come and greet her.

"Lamington poppy." Sammy said as she pointed to the puppy that had moved to be near Meredith.

"I see" he said as he looked at Meredith.

"Derek" she said simply and he shook his head.

"Who owns the purple car?" Adele asked. She had noticed it on the way into the house.

Meredith raised her hand.

Simon and Richard looked at her confused.

"Derek" she said again.

"Which would also explain the fact that there is a big black shiny car there too?" Richard asked.

"Hers also." Jazzy added.

"What are you spoiling the girl?" Simon asked.

Derek just shrugged. "She deserves it."

Meredith groaned again. She knew that this was going to be the way it was all day.

"Hey i love you." Derek reminded her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Meredith shook her head, as she watched the puppy run around her feet.

"We all do." Richard said warmly as he then moved in to get settled.

Derek looked at his watch and knew that it would not be long for the rest of his family to arrive. He only hoped that things didnt get too crowded in here.


	61. wrongfully accused

********

Meredith was not sure whether it was the fact that Derek was pampering her, whether it was Sammy's excitement, the joy of having family around her, or a combination of all those things that found her enjoying Christmas. She had been completely spoiled by Derek alone. Not only had he built her a house, but he had also spoilt her this Christmas with cars, gadgets and a new puppy. Lamington was beautiful, and he absolutely found him stunningly gorgeous.

The others had slowly filtered in all morning. All the kids were excited and bouncing around with joy as Santa had left presents in their stockings, spoiling them. Meredith doubted however if all of their presents totalled would even come anywhere close to what she had already had spent on her without the presents that she was going to receive from the others.

Feeling slightly guilty, she offered to do a lot more in the kitchen, not sure that she was able to do much at all, and she couldn't cook, but she was able to help out by peeling vegetables.

Derek had been kind enough to help her sit on a bar stool at the centre bench. He had looked nervously around the room before taking Sammy and walking out into the living room. He knew that the kitchen was very much a woman's domain, especially when it came to his mother and sisters.

Margaret waited until he had left before she opened the conversation.

"So someone has been spoilt this Christmas." Margaret said with a grin as she checked on the roast pork.

Everyone turned to look at Meredith.

"Quite frankly it's too much, and he knows that is how i feel." Meredith replied quietly as she continued to peel the potatoes.

Meredith heard Kathleen and the rest of the Shepherd family laugh. "That is our Derek." Kathleen said as she remembered the way Derek had swamped them all with gifts at one time or another.

"Yeah well..." Meredith sighed.

"She's not used to it." Jazzy filled in, "and she doesn't often accept presents."

Meredith looked down at her potatoes and continued to do so.

"Well Meredith, i suggest you get used to it, because he will do this every Christmas." Margaret said as she then closed the oven again.

"Never going to happen." Jazzy chipped in.

"Let's just hope it won't be cars and a new puppy every Christmas." Nancy commented.

"Yes i don't want to have a house full of animals, and a yard full of cars." Meredith said with a small smirk as she looked up at them.

Izzie having been visiting George's family came walking in with George behind her. "You're not letting her cook are you?"

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Peeling" Meredith mumbled.

"It wouldn't hurt her if she was going to be cooking." Margaret replied, not realising what they were getting at.

"It might not hurt her" Jazzy said with a chuckle

"but it would hurt the kitchen." Meredith finished, having heard Jazzy say that a thousand times

"surely not." Margaret replied, as she moved to stand by Meredith.

"I can't cook" She mumbled as she looked up at Margaret.

Margaret sighed, she had learnt many things about the person standing beside her in the last couple of days, between the absent mother and the abdoning father, the poor girl had not experienced the home life, or lifes valuable lessons that she should have. "I'm sure we could change that." she replied as she brought a hand up to rest on Meredith's shoulder.

Izzie, George and Jazzy looked between each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Feel free to try, but when she fails, dont say we didnt warn you." Jazzy told them.

Margaret frowned, no wonder the child lacked confidence growing up, especially if people were quick to point out her faults.

"I assure you that we will make a cook out of her yet." Margaret told them as she threw down her mittens

Meredith sighed and moved her hand up to wipe away the tears that had been welling in her eyes.

Margaret sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I promise we will prove them wrong." she whispered.

Meredith nodded, as she tried to hide that she was crying.

"Mer" Jazzy said warily, only now realising that she had hurt her feelings.

"Don't, i'm ok, and i'm just a little tired, could ummm... could someone get Derek for me, i ... i think i might go upstairs and lay down." she told them.

Nancy moved off quick to go get her brother. She had only just recently warmed to Meredith, and already understood what her brother saw in her.

Kathleen and the rest of the Shepherd girls surrounded her and tried to give her comfort.

"Hormones" Meredith tried to excuse, but they all knew better.

Derek came in and was quite shocked to see that Meredith was crying. "Oh what did you do?" Derek asked his sisters.

"Dont" Meredith managed weakly.

Derek sighed, but still gave them a dirty look.

"It wasn't us Derek." Margaret snapped, "now take my daughter in law up to bed for a bit, and make sure you readjust your attitude before you come back down."

Derek groaned and dropped his head as he scooped Meredith up out of the chair, and went to leave the room. He couldn't help but notice the looks of guilt on Izzie, George and Jazzy's faces. He knew that he needed to talk to them to find out what had really happened in the kitchen to upset Meredith, and by the looks of it, it seemed that he was blaming the wrong people.


	62. wasnt just me

********

Derek made sure Meredith had settled, and was sleeping before he made his way back down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and looked at his sisters and mother. He then turned to look at a very sullen Jazzy who was now peeling the potatoes and Izzie and George who were sitting quietly across from each other.

"Would someone like to tell me why my fiancé is upstairs and has just finished crying herself to sleep?" he asked

Margaret looked at her son. "It would be a good start not to be looking at your own family, and towards the people that she classes as hers."

Derek looked at his mother curiously before turning back to look at Izzie, George and Jazzy. "What did you guys do?" he asked.

Jazzy sighed, and Derek knew that she had played a major part.

"I will only ask one more time. Who is responsible for fucking up her Christmas?" he asked.

"Derek" His mother scolded.

"No Mom, she has not had a happy Christmas since she was 5 and her Dad left. This Christmas was supposed to be different. She is supposed to be happy, and feel loved, not upstairs crying." He all but yelled.

Kathleen moved forward and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Der, yelling won't solve things, and one good Christmas, it doesn't erase the bad ones."

Derek sighed, and shrugged off her hand. "You guys need to stop. Stop whatever it is your doing. I don't care if you guys are joking or not, because if she is upset one more time today, we will be leaving, or you will be. Either way someone will be going. I'm not putting up with it, and she shouldn't be."

"McDreamy, why are you looking agro?" Christina asked as she walked in. She then stopped and looked around the room and noticed Meredith was missing. "Where's Mer and the Mc foetus's?" she asked.

Derek shook his head. "Upstairs."

"What did they do?" she asked as she looked around the room. She was not happy.

"Guys back off. It's not our fault that she's hormonal and can't take a joke." Izzie grumbled and as soon as she said that she knew she had said too much, even Jazzy shot her a dirty look.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of my sight before i hurt you. I will not be held responsible for my actions." Christina snapped.

Derek was not shocked by Christina's protective mode, but he knew his family would be.

"I'm warning you Barbie, i'd get out of here if i were you, because if i find out that you are the reason why my person is hiding upstairs, then you will wish you were dead." Christina warned.

Izzie shook her head and moved to stand. "It wasn't just me." She said defensively.

Christina then glared at Jazzy and George.

George didn't wait for Christina to say anything, he just quickly jumped up and followed Izzie, while Jazzy just hung her head and continued to peel the potatoes.

"McDreamy, i'm going to go up and see her, can you keep the idiots under control while i'm gone?" she asked.

Derek nodded.

"Good, cos i don't want to deal with them before i get anymore alcohol." She said promptly before leaving.

Derek waited for the door to close before turning back to his family.

"Sorry guys, it's just..." he trailed off.

"We know." Nancy replied. "It's more my thing to scare off one of your girlfriends rather than their own family."

Derek nodded and took one last glance at Jazzy before sighing and heading back to the boys, he didn't need to check on Mer because he knew that Christina was with her now.


	63. could eat a horse

********

Derek only went upstairs when Christina had returned. It seemed only the appropriate thing to do, after all, today was supposed to be about her.

He took the stairs two by two, and was not suprised to hear Izzie and George in Izzie's room. It was obvious that they were talking about the kitchen event, and they should feel guilty that was one thing Derek was sure about. They should feel bad for upsetting Meredth. Her thick layer of skin, is not as thick as it used to be now that she is pregnant and unable to control her emotions.

He reached their bedroom a few moments later only to find her sitting up in the bed with Sammy snuggled up against her. "Hey" he said quietly as he entered the room.

"Hey" Meredith replied as she continued to focus on Sammy and what they were talking about.

"Can i join you?" He asked her as he moved towards the bed.

Meredith and Sammy looked at him before looking at each other. They eventually looked back at him and gave him a nod.

Derek moved to his side of the bed and sat next to them, kicking off his shoes to do so.

"So whats happening?" He asked as he reached to run a hand down Sammy's back.

"We are just talking about the new house." Meredith said quietly.

Derek nodded in understanding.

"Did you help make Mamma better?" He asked Sammy

Sammy nodded and laid back so she could look both at Derek and Meredith.

"I promised i be a good girl, and Mamma hhappy now." Sammy said looking completely pleased with herself.

"Oh really?" Derek asked as he pulled Sammy towards him.

"Yep, and i told the babies to be good to." she said with a nod.

"Well thats good then." Derek told her as her ran his hand through her ringlets.

"Yep" Sammy giggled.

"Daddy Der" Sammy said after a moments silence.

"Sammy" Derek replied, and Meredith watched with a big smile, pleased that they had been able to form a relationship.

"I'm hungry." she told him

"You're hungry?" he asked

"Yep, so hungry i could eat a cow." she said with a giggle and Derek just shook his head.

"What about Mamma is she hungry?" he asked as he looked over at Meredith.

"Mamma you hungry?" Sammy asked with a giggle.

"So hungry i could eat a horse." Meredith replied, causing Sammy to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Good" Derek replied, "because lunch is almost ready." he said with a soft smile and reached a hand over to link hands with Meredith.

"Are you guys ready to head back down?" he asked them as he shifted both Sammy and himself closer to Meredith.

"Yer, i guess we should." Meredith said with a sigh.

Derek smiled over at her, his eyes telling her how sorry that he was that she was upset.

"Sammy sweetie, why dont you go downstairs and tell Nanna that you are hungry, and that Mamma and Daddy Der will be down soon" Derek suggested.

"Ok" Sammy said quietly before moving to climb off the bed and run out of the room.

Derek then moved closer to Meredith and slipped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry they upset you." Derek said as he pulled her closer and she snuggled into his chest.

"I know, and it's not your fault." Meredith said quietly, her hand running down to the hem of his shirt before slipping up under it to play with the small curls on his chest.

"You ok?" he asked.

Meredith sighed a little. "I'm fine"

Derek knew that she really wasnt fine, but at this moment in time he was not going to push her about it.

"Or I will be fine" she whispered as she tilted her head up to his.

Derek lowered his own to capture her lips.

"Love you." she murmured when she pulled away.

"I love you too." he replied as he held her close, not wanting to let her go.


	64. forgive you

********

**Derek had carried Meredith down the stairs and back into the company of Richard, Simon, Jazzy and Adele.**

Sammy had been sitting playing with Lamington when they had arrived.

Derek had gently placed Meredith downn in her wheel chair, making it an easy escape for her if things got too much again.

He had hoped that she would be ok there, but was not sure, especially after it had been Jazzy who had helped upset her the first time.

Resting her hands on her stomach, Meredith had watched the people around her with minimal interest. She didnt care if people wanted things to go one way or another, all she was interested in was making sure that Sammy, Derek and herself survived this crazy day. She had already been pampered. It wasnt half obvious that Derek truly did love her.

"I am pleased to see you smiling so much." Richard had interrupted her thoughts.

"Thanks dad." Meredith murmured, earning herself a shocked look from Adele.

"Dad?" Adele asked nervously as she looked between Richard and Meredith.

"We've sort of developed a father daughter relationship over the past year and a half. It's very much us, and something that wont be changing." Richard informed his wife.

Adele looked at him curiously. "Do you think i would try and come between a you and the girl that we always had so much to do with?" Adele asked. She looked slightly hurt.

"Well..." Richard trailed off.

"It's not likely to happen." Adele told him. "You have had such and iffinity with that girl from the day she was born. I never expected it to disappear, even after all the years."

Meredith watched on in suprise.

"you changed her diapers, and was always the one to offer to watch her when thatcher and ellis were too busy, not to mention when u and ellis were having your affair." Adele stated. "you both have a special bond. i always encouraged it, why shouldnt i now?" adele asked.

Richard shrugged.

"I'm glad you have found each other again." Adele said as she moved to take Richards hand, and rest the other on Meredith's shoulder. "You are both back together, and so are we." Adele said quietly as she turned to give Richard a kiss.

Meredith coould see that they had been able to forgive each other for ther mistakes, and more importantly, had managed to overcome so much in their time.  
It made Meredith think about Lexie and Thatcher.

"I... i just need to do something." Meredith whispered as she made to wheel herself out of the room.

Jazzy and Simon had watched her carefully, only Jazzy could imagine what Meredith was thinking. She had gone to follow, but Simon had rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Let her do this. She's growing." he told her.

Jazzy nodded but still watched her with worry as she disappeared out of the room.

Meredithhad struggled to wheel herself out in to the study before she pulled out her mobile phone.

Sighing she flicked through the numbers she had and pressed the call button.

There were a few rings before the phone was answered.

Taking a deep breathe Meredith didnt start talking until she heard the hello. She had suspected that person would answer the phone, and had already thought up everything she could say.

"Meredith?" his voice came over the line.

"I forgive you." Meredith murmured as she held her phone tightly.

"You never responded to my letters... you left me in hell... and you have treated me like shit... but i forgive you because i am happy... and i am going to get married... and i don't need you or this pain any more... so i forgive you but i dont want you in my life." she said nervously. "But i do love you... so Merry christmas."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Lexie watched as tears built up in her fathers eyes as he held the reciever close to his ear. She was worried about what Meredith could possibly have said, especially on realising it was him.

"She... she forgives me." he stutters as he looks at his two youngest daughters. "She doesn't want me... but she forgives me." he murmured as he slowly closed the phone and then cried freely.


	65. daddy's little girl

******The rest of the day seemed to be quite uneventful incomparrison to the mornings events. The entire family - that included the extended family - ate a fitting lunch cooked with the combined effort of all the shephard women. It was led with the saying of Grace, which Christina had scoffed at, causing Meredith to roll her eyes.**

Meredith of course had waited for the end of lunch before she had turned to christina and openly said in front of everyone. "you can scoff all you want, but you are the one here celebrating another religions beliefs, after all, i doubt the jewish people believe in such things as christmas."

christina had groaned at Meredith while Macca had laughed whole heartedly at the notion. "I am introducing her to Chrissmacah, she needs to know these things when the baby comes along." he told everyone and slipped an arm around her waist.

meredith looked confused and almost hurt that christina hadn't said anything.

"you're pregnant?" she had asked somewhat hurt by the situation.

christina looked furiously at Macca, "you dimwhit, your not supposed to announce that kind of shit." she told him as she turned to slap him.

meredith looked hurt and confused.

"i'm only joking Mer." Macca quickly filled in, "we are far from being ready for a baby, and i am sure that when it does happen, you will know way before i do." he told her.

Meredith looked searchingly at Christina who nodded towards her. "It's true, believe me, i'm sure these guys can only handle one pregnant dark and twisty person at a time."

Meredith giggled slightly through the few tears that had escaped. "i may be dark and twisty, but i think you are more scary and damaged."

christina smirked and went and stood by Mer resting a hand on her shoulder. "do i still get presents?" she asked.

Meredith nodded and motioned for her to wheel her into the living room.

The act of giving had been interesting to say the least, especially when they were joined by Bailey, Tucker, and tuck junior. the big surprise was tucks presence, as he had been fairly absent in recent months.

Tuck junior had gotten all excited about the puppy and had setttled on calling it min.

every one exchanged presents, with Marks taking Jazzy by surprise. he had bought her a beautiful platinum necklace with a corny llove heart on it. Meredith had smiled at the odd gift, which not many people would have picked as something Mark would have ever bought. Of course, there were no gifts that could come close to the haul that Derek had given Meredith until she had opened her present from Richard which could have topped everything.

There in the middle of a gigantic pile of wrapping paper was a photo of a young Richard asleep on an on-call room bed with a 3 year old Meredith curled on his chest.

Meredith didnt know what to say about the photo, but she did know that she had never seen anything like it before.

At the bottom of the frame there was a small inscription saying 'daddy's little girl'. Meredith smiled up at Richard with tears in her eyes. She was speechless and Derek helped her stand so that she could embrace the man that she considered her father.

"it's beautiful." Derek told Richard as he admired the photo.

"Adele took it one morning when she came in search of me. I think Thatcher had been out of town, and Ellis had the night shift and i watched her for the night. Adele had came in looking for me only to find us like that."

Adele had nodded to say that the story was true. "I have an album at home just of Richard and Meredith, not that either of them knew about it. They were always together."

Richard nodded, remembering how things had been when Meredith had been a baby.

The presents hadnt really continued after that. Instead the kids had ventured into the backyard to play games and Meredith had curled up on the couch with Derek listening to stories about the Christmases the others had experienced in the past.

Feeling content by the eventful day Meredith closed her eyes and listened to the breathing of Derek.

Her body hummed with the movement of the babies and the joy of experiencing her first real christmas. Slowly she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, snoring softly, much to the pleasure of Derek who had recently become quite accustomed to the sound.


	66. time for a change

******Derek was relieved that Meredith had dozed off and he had found an escape from the rest of the christmas activites.**

He had carried the sleepy Meredith up to the bedroom and had cuddled up next to her.

He knew that the others would expect him to come back down, but all he wanted for christmas was Meredith, so he gladly accepted the fact that she wanted to sleep, so he went and slept with her.

Of course Derek hadnt thought about the consequences of his choices the next morning.

Derek awoke to a rather sheepish grin of Meredith who looked like she was completely satisfied.

"You slept well." Derek said quietly as he leaned over and gave her a kiss before he dipped his head down to kiss his babies. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fantastic." she murmured as she pulled him back up towards her.

"Really?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yep, but there is just one thing." she told him as she kissed him.

"And whats that?" he asked as he moved a hand over her belly and started to nuzzle her neck.

"I want breakfast at home." she told him.

"That's easy done." he told her as he moved to kiss her again.

"No, i mean i want breakfast at our home." she said clearly.

"We are home." he told her.

"Well our other home than." she murmured as she kissed him again.

"And what are we supposed to have for breakfast at our other home?" Derek asked as he pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"Trout on blueberry waffles with chocolate sauce." she told him.

Derek tried not to screw up his face at the thought. "To have trout would mean that i have to go fishing." he told her.

"Well lets go then." she said eagerly as she somehow managed to rolll herself out of bed.

"You need some help?" he asked as he watched her walk slowly around the room grabbing a change of sweats and a jumper.

"nope, i'm fine." she said as she looked back over at him.

"you really shouldn't be walking." he told her as he rolled off of the bed, and stood up.

"Well i feel good, and i should really get some excercise, so maybe i should join you fishing." Meredith suggested.

Derek laughed out loud. He really couldn't help it. "You fish?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." she answered with a shrug.

Derek nodded and moved to get dressed.

It didnt take them long to get ready and head slowly out towards the car.

However when they got there they were bombarded by Dereks family.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dereks mother asked him.

"We are going out to our house. I have had a special request." he told them.

The girls looked at him oddly . "You know that we always go shopping the day after christmas. We go to get the specials." Nancy told him.

Derek groaned.

"Meredith, you need to come with us." Kathleen told her.

Derek shook his head. "No, she needs to have breakfast first." he told them.

"Well why hasnt she had breakfast yet?" his mother asked.

"Because derek is cooking me something special." meredith replied, she was thrilled that Derek had said yes to their morning brunch.

"Ok" Nancy said confused.

"I need to go catch a trout, and Meredith is coming... we are going out to our new house." he told them.

"We'll come to then." His mother decided.

Meredith shrugged not realy caring.

"Fine," Derek grumbled and then thought of something.

"You can join us if you want trout on blueberry pancakes and covered in chocolate sauce." he told them.

Mark came outside the house in time to hear that.

"Dude, your going to make that shit?" Mark asked.

Derek nodded.

"I dont want to eat, but i will join you fishing." Mark told him as he slipped on his coat, "besides we are supposed to be spending the day together anyway." Mark told him.

"Family tradition." kathleen reminded him.

"Well, its time for a change." Derek said as he closed Meredith's car door and than climbed into his side.

"If you want to join us for breakfast feel free, than after that, and only after that, you may take my fiance shopping. But she needs her breakfast first." he told them

They all groaned but nodded.

"Like i said. It's time for a change." Derek said with a smile as he slipped his car into reverse and set out for their house.  



	67. the grey method

******Derek was thrilled that Meredith was willing to go fishing. He was shocked and yet intrigued. She had an air of confidence which not only had him preparing a fishing line for her, but also giving her room to cast.**

Meredith could almost laugh at Derek's eagerness. She doubted that this was ever one of Derek's fantasies, but she knew that from now on he would want her to go fishing with him.

Meredith tried to hold the line still while she took her seat.

"You can't sit down." Derek told her, "you need to stand up, ready for that first bite."

Meredith rolled her eyes at him. "I'm 6 moths pregnant with twins Der. I have been advised to sit, besides, why bother standing its a waste of time."

Derek looked at her in shock. The way Meredith spoke would make him think that she had been fishing before, but surely not his Meredith.

"If i was up Menindee i might actually ask for you to throw me a stubby, but hey, can't drink anyway." Meredith said taunting him. She knew that he now had questions whirling through his head and it simply added to her fun.

"Right" Derek said as he looked to Mark who just shrugged

"Don't look to me dude, last time i went fishing was when Dad took us to our spot. You know i'm not keen. Plus you really should have just left it to you and Grey. I'd hate to put you both to shame."

Derek rolled his eyes at his egotistical best friend. "Hope you fall in" he murmured , causing Meredith to chuckle.

"Look at you Der, you're like this little fisherman." she said with a giggle.

Derek sighed. It was obvious he was going to be taunted from both people. The other boys were yet to come join them as they were given the job of heating up the house and getting the kids fed.

Meredith was about to say something to him when she felt a nibble on her line. With her instincts, she gave a quick flick of the rod and instantly felt the added weight on the line and began to reel it in. "Got one" she said with an extra giggle.

Derek looked at her in disbelief. At first he was sure that he was lying until he saw the obvious bend in the rod. "Shit" he said as he quickly reeled in his line and moved to help Meredith with hers.

"It's a big one." Meredith told him as he slipped his arms around her waist and began to help her with the rod.

Between the two of them they were able to reel in the biggest trout Derek had ever seen.

Mark was baffled that Meredith had managed to catch a large fish, especially when he hadn't even expected her to catch anything at all.

"Are we going to do a Rex?" she asked Derek.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You know, REX HUNT" Meredith said as she looked down at her fish.

"A what now?" Derek asked thinking that Mer must have gone completely crazy.

"You know, kiss it and throw it back." she said as her stomach grumbled.

"Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that?" Derek asked.

"Thats what Rex does" Meredith answered with a shrug.

"Who the hell is Rex?" Derek finally asked.

"Oh, an Aussie fisherman or something like that." Meredith answered with a giggle. "sorry about that."

Derek was completely baffled.

"Really Der" ,eredith said with a tilt of ehr head.

Derek shook his own head " There is no way you shoud have caught a fish that big." Derek said. "Your method is completely wrong."

Meredith couldn't help but giggle at him. "My method is perfect as you can see." she said as she gestured to the fish. "It's not my fault you spend too much time playing with your rod."

Derek scowled at her but refused to comment. He would find a come back for her later.

They remained Fishing for another half an hour with Meredith catching 3 more fish to Dereks disgust. He had not caught anything and neith had Mark.

Derek was packing up their things while Meredith watched on wth Amusement.

"Look at her" Mark grumbled. "This is not good."

"What are the boys going to say?" Derek replied. "There is no way she should have caught a fish like that, let alone 4."

Meredith watched them and couldn't help her laughter. "You poor boys." she told them. "being out fished by a woman."

Derek put everything else away before going to grab the chair Meredith was sittingon.

"You really need to work on your technique" she tolf him, causing him to frown.

"My technique is fine thank you." Derek replied.

"Tell that to the fish." Meredith told hi as she stood.

"I can show you later." Derek said suggestively.

"Oh really?" Meredith asked as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Yep" Derek answered confidently.

"Hmmm.." Meredith sounded as she moved away from him, and started to make her way carefully to the house. She waited till she was near the steps before she called back to him. "it still could use a little work."

Meredith than rubbed her belly before making her way inside.


	68. sound of grey and shep

******Meredith had noticed how the kitchen had cleared out as Derek walked in with one of the trout. She had found it amusing, but she knew that no matter what she wanted, Derek would get it for her.**

Derek had sighed as he watched his family leave. He really wanted at least one of them to stay and help him cope with the taunting, especially now that it had moved on to the subject of their sex life.

Meredith had noticed how quiet Derek was being and was not really sure what to think, especially since he had been so happy only minutes before.

She moved from her chair with a little trouble and walked towards him.

She watched as his shoulders rose and fell with each of his breaths

Meredith slipped her hands up over his back and then down around his waist. All the time her belly was rubbing against his back. Yet he did not say anything. Instead he let out a large sigh.

"Der" Meredith al but breathed as she tried to coax him to look at her.

"Der" she said again as she moved to the side to try and get a look at his face.

She coud see that his face was cold and looked slightly annoyed. She could only guess that it was herself that had made him this way.

"Der" she said again, almost just as quietly as the first. She ran her hand down his arm again, only for him to flinch.

Meredith pulled her hand back as if she had burnt him "Oh" she sounded as she took one last look at him before waddling out of the kitchen.

Derek groaned as he heard her whimper. He knew that it would be only a matter of moments before someone would come in and yell at him.

He began to count back from 5 before he flipped the fillet of trout that he was cooking.

Sure enough, not even hitting 2 his mom came in. She stood with her arms folded glaring at him. he remained silent and Derek kept cooking.

Mom cleared her throat, and Derek rolled his eyes but he still returned to cooking after he turned back from looking at her.

"Would you like to tell me why Mark just had to help you pregnant fiance up the stairs to your bedroom in tears?" she asked.

Derek just shrugged. He didnt want to answer her. He was sick of being ridiculed for one thing or another by his family. They all assume that he never considered the things he had done to Meredith before, or anything that had happened with Addie. It seemed like the only day he was not being hounded about everything was christmas day. like it was their day off.

"Derek" his mother said with a sigh. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Derek was quick to shrug it off.

"Derek" Mom said with concern as she moved to stand beside him. "What's going on?" she asked.

Derek sighed and looked down at the trout.

"Your fiance is upset." she told him quietly and Derek nods.

"It's not like you not to care." Mom said as she put her hand on his shoulder again. This time Derek didnt pull away.

"She's hormonal dear, whatever happened, you need to keep that in mind." Mom told him and it was enough to finally push him over the edge.

"I'm your damn son. How about you think about me for a change." He said as he spun around. "She's hormonal, she's crying... what about me? Do you not care whats got me so damn upset?" he asked.

Mom looked at him in shock. "Derek Christoper Shepherd. Dont you dare take that tone with me." she warned.

Derek glared at her before he reached over and flicked the stove off.

Derek then turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

GAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGA

Derek didnt stop to look at anybody loitering in the hall. Instead he headed straight for the stairs. He marched up them, making sure to hit every step on his way.

When he reached their bedroom he walked straight in and was not at all surprised to see Kathleen and Simone sitting with Meredith. Kathleen was talking to her quiety, soothing her with her words while Simone had an arm around her and was handing her tissues for her to blow her nose on or wipe her eyes.

"Everybody out!" Derek announced.

Kathleen and Simone looked up at him but did not budge. "Derek" Kathleen said quietly.

"No, I said get out." he ordered, not remembering the last time he had felt so angry. "This has nothing to do with either of you."

Meredith didnt look up, instead she rested her hands on her stomach and sunk back into the bed.

Kathleen and Simone sighed but moved quickly to leave.

Derek waited for the door to close before he turned back to look at Meredith. It hurt him to see her crying but then again he was aching from his own pain.

"You insult me, and im not allowed to take offence, and yet, i ignore you and you end up here crying." Derek said, slowly losing his bitterness.

"I...I... what?" Meredith asked still not lookig up at him.

"You insulted me, you make fun of me, and yet, here you are crying." he said again.

"you... you wouldnt talk to me." SHE CHOKED OUT.

"You told me that the sex was lacking. You told me that i could use some work." he said as he folded his arms.

"Derr" she said through her sobs. "i... i... was joking."

"You were what?" he asked as he watched her sit up and wipe her tears from her eyes.

"I was joking." she told him.

"Oh" he said realising how stupid he had been acting.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed, "oh"

Derek moved to sit next to her. "can we not joke about that?" he asked with a soft sigh.

Meredith nodded. "Der" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"You do realise how stupid you've been right? I mean your obviously good at it." she said as she ran her hand over her stomach.

"Hmmmm" he sounded.

"But i do need reminding though." she told him sheepishly.

"Yeah?" he asked as he ran a hand over her stomach.

"It's been a while" she told him.

Derek bit his lip. "Yeah it has."

Meredith watched as she leant in and his lips brushed hers.

"Make up sex?" she asked.

"Make up sex." he replied.

Meredith smiled as sheleaned in to kiss him.

15 minutes later - down stairs.

"WHat's that noise?" Nancy asked, and she turned her head to see MArk smirk.

"grey and shep" he replied.

"grey and shep?" Nancy asked as they heard a lough throaty moan.

"Yes" Mark smirked.

"Oh God" Naomi sighed.

"Kids, everyone - outside." Mom ordered. "Let's give them the uh privacy , and besides, we can have a good look around the land."

Nancy looked up the stairs as she grabbed her jacket. "She's supposed to be on bed rest." she stated.

Mark chuckled. "Well at least they got the bed thing right." he told them.

"Out" Mom ordered.

"Comeon Mom, sometimes they need to scratch the itch." Mark told her.

"Come on Mark, out!" she ordered as the others trudged outside the house leaving behind the sounds of Grey and Shep.

...

"Fuck Mer I'm coming!"


	69. they heard

**Meredith and derek slowly went down stairs after having taken a shower to wash the "sex" away.**

Derek had heard the crew walk back in only moments earlier, and it was only then that he had realised that they had not only been heard by his family, but that they had also been forced to leave because of it.

Derek reached over and took Merediths hand and gave it a squeeze.

She stll had the after sex glow that she often got. He loved how it mixed in with her pregnant glow. It made her look amazing - not that she didn't normally.

Meredith sighed a little as she moved closer to him and derek wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him.

They reached the bottom of the steps and derek scanned the room to see the litter of jackets and boots. He knew that he was going to get a multitude of comments from his family and he was trying to mentally prepare himself for it.

"Breakfast" meredith murmured as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"You go into the kitchen mer and I will be there in a minute." Derek told her, knowing that he needed to face his family alone. Meredith would not need anything to bring her down.

Derek than turned and ventured towards the familyroom which he could tell was obviously occupied by his family as he could hear them talking in there. He looked back to see the kitchen door finish closing before he moved into the room.

Derek took in a deep breath before he let himself be completely noticed.

He felt everyones eyes settle on him. He had noticed the smirk on Marks face but did not want to react at all.

"Bedrest" he had heard Nancy mumble as she shook her head.

Derek let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I ummm... I am going to be finishing making Merediths breakfast." he told them. "We will be in the kitchen." he then tried to force a smile.

"Well..." Kathleen started and than stopped.

"Look, just dont let Meredith know that you heard us ok." Derek told them nervously. "And dont taunt her Mark, she's a little hormonal." he said before begining to move towards the door.

"Dude, i'm not the one that was an arse to her." Mark said pointedly, "besides, you better not have hurt that girl. Jazzi will kill me."

Derek nods. "She's ok, I checked." he murmured.

Derek had finally reached the door and exited before he heard Naomi talk up. "I'm glad their ok, but Der needs to be a bit more careful, after all, her body needs to mend."

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had heard the rest of his family agree, and the kids singing along to the music playing in the entertainment room.  
He really knew that he was supposed to have been careful with Meredith, and that Sex was not supposed to have been an option, but he had happily gone along with it.

He reached the kitchen door and didnt hesitate before he entered the room. He opened the door to find Meredith with her head in the fridge as she examined the contents.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, completely baffled by the site.

"I dont want pancakes any more, or salmon. Its cold." she told him.

"Well what do you want?" Derek asked, and hoped that he was able to hide his frustration.

"Muesli." Meredith replied simply.

"Just muesli?" Derek asked confused.

"and maybe a touch of honey with chocolate milk." she said with a small smile.

Derek rolled his eyes, but soon moved to stand in front of the fridge, and encouraged Meredith to take a seat.

"They heard us." Meredith said quietly as she watched Derek begin to make her breakfast.

"What, no." Derek answered .

"They did" Meredith said quietly as she looked down at the table.

Derek sighed as he slid the bowl of muesli in front of Meredith.

He then moved so he was standing behind her, running his hands over her shoulders.

"It's ok." Meredith finally said as she looked up, tears evident in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Derek asked nervously.

"Yeah." Meredith said as she smiled up at him.

Derek looked at her confused.

"Cos at least it was good." she said before she built up the courage to look down at her breakfast and scoop up a spoonful of muesli.

"It was." Derek replied as he leant in and kissed the top of her head. He was completely taken by surprise by Merediths reaction, and could only be thankful that the few months he had left were soon going to be over.


	70. lets just shop

**"2 hours" Nancy complained as she shook her head. "I cant believe that took 2 hours."**

"Well, does that count the time they had sex or not?" Kathleen asked.

Nancy groaned. "Can we not think about that?" she asked as she watched her brother give Meredith one last kiss.

"Love you." They heard him say for the umpteenth time.

Naomi rolled her eyes as Simone beeped the horn. " Come on love birds" Simone said as she continued to beep the horn, much to their mothers displeasure.

"Girls, leave them alone." Margaret told them as she leaned her head out the window.

"Derek, she will be fine, we have her wheel chair, and i promise to keep nancy away from her." Margaret told him, causing Nancy to scoff and the others to laugh.

Meredith smiled and leaned in to him, giving her one more kiss.

"If Jazzy comes looking tell her where i am." she said with a smile.

Derek nodded as he lent in to kiss her once more.

"Love you." He said again before kissing her more thoroughly.

They heard everyone groan and Meredith couldn't help but giggle. "Ok, i'm coming." she said as she reached the van and climbed in.

"Thank god" Naomi groaned, and the others nodded.

"We ready to go?" Simone checked, and Margaret gave her the nod before turning to Meredith.

"Now really sweet heart, this is family tradition, and the only reason why we let you break tradition is because you are pregnant." Margaret told her, "and don't think you will be getting away with it again."

"Yeah" Naomi said smartly, "Twins get you special priviliges."

Meredith grinned. "So i need to have another set of twins?" she asked earning her several glares. "Dont worry, i'm just joking."

"So shopping" Nancy said quickly. "Izzie suggested that we start at the mall and work our way through there."

Everyone seemed to nod with agreement.

"You ready to spend up big?" Simone asked, looking in the rearview mirror at Meredith.

"I'm not really that big of a shopper, but i might get a few things. Depends what takes my fancy." she replied nervously.

The others turned to look at her curiously, as if they had forgotten that she hadnt bought much when they had gone shopping last time.

"Did Derek give you his credit card?" Nancy asked, and the others shot her a glare.

Meredith shook her head. "No, i dont see why i need it."

"Oh" Nancy said quietly, "it's just."

"It's just what?" Meredith asked her.

"Addie used to always use it for these days, not that she came often." Kathleen answered for Nancy.

"Oh" Meredith said quietly.

"It's not a requirement, but all the hubbies seem to do it, you know tradition and all that." Naomi filled her in.

"Well i sort of dont really need it." Meredith replied and looked down at her hands. She didnt know how to feel about the revelation. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball.

On seeing the change in Meredith Margaret reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Meredith. You dont need to feel down about it, I'm sure Derek has simply forgotten."

"But" Meredith said quietly as she looked up at the woman who was going to be her mother in law. "I dont normally do traditions, and well, i dont really need Derek's money."

Margaret nodded, and the whole car went quiet.

"Let's just shop then." Kathleen said, smiling softly at Meredith, hoping that she would perk back up when she reached the mall.


	71. ducky

Shopping had been okay. Even Meredith couldnt say otherwise. She had managed to buy a few things. Mainly when she had made her break away from the group.

Now as Simone pulled the car back into the drive way at the new house, Meredith was relieved to be home. She really wasnt a big shopper, and spending 5 hours at the mall, looking at things that didnt really interest her, had seriously worn her down.

Derek walked out to meet the car. "we have visitors." he told her, and she couldn't help but roan. "I'm sure you will enjoy it." he added as he gave her a kiss.

Meredith sighed as she leaned into him.

"Did you buy much?" he asked.

Meredith shook er head, as Derek moved to see his Mom and sisters moving to the back of the car.

"Der you need to get Merediths bags." Naomi said as she smiled at him.

"What did you get?" Derek asked as she pointed to her 6 bags.

"Just a few things' she told him, as she moved her hand over her stomach.

"For the babies?" he asked excitedly and Meredith nodded. She had a small smirk on her face.

"Can i see?" he asked.

Meredith shook her head. "Maybe after our guests leave." she told him.

Derek couldn't help but groan. "it's not my fault that we have guests. These people are here to see you." he replied.

This tweaked Meredith's curiosity. She couldn't help but winder who had come to visit her. Especially if it was a big deal, which judging by Dereks face, it was.

Meredith smiled softly as she followed Derek slowly up to the house. "Who is it?" she finally asked.

Derek smiled and shrugged. "I guess you will have to wait and see." he told her, and Meredith sighed.

"You know i hate suprises." she mumbled, and followed him into the house.

The rest of the Shepherd family were in the living room, while Mom and the others were moving bags into the family cars.

Derek lead Meredith in the opposite direction of the living room. In fact, he lead her to the back of the house, where the sun room looked out over the almost frozen pool.

Meredith froze at the sight in front of her. Of all the people that could have visited, she definitely hadn't expected this one.

Derek watcheed as Meredith remained fromzen to the spot. A look of awe on her face.

"Hello Meredith" the person said and offered a small smile.

A tear escaped Meredith and Derek couldnt tell whether it was a good or bad thing. He just stood there waiting for the exchange to continue.

Derek decided to move closer to Meredith.

"I recieved a card, for the first time in many years." the person spoke. "My son decided that this christmas he would give me the location of my grandaughter." they continued.

Meredith couldn't stop the tears that were coming, and slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"All i've eery wanted for Christmas was you, and i know i'm a day late, but i'm here."

Meredith woped the tears from her eyes and tried hard to smile.

"Your grandfather has just gone to the bathroom, he'll be here in a moment."

"Nanny" Meredith finally spoke.

"Come here ducky." she whispered and Meredith went to her as quickly as she could, embracing her grandmother in a beautiful reunion.

"Is that my ducky?" a man asked as he fixed his tie. The walking stick he leaned on looked completely worn out.

Meredith giggled as she turned to him, wiping the tears away again. "Grympy" she said softly as she went to him and cuddled him too.

Derek couldn't help but smile. When they had arrived 20 minutes earlier he had been shocked. He had been completely worried about how she would take them.

"Der" Meredith said, catching his attention.

Derek looked up at Meredith, their gazes meeting.

"This is my grandmother and grandffather." she said with a smile. "i havent seent hem since i was 6."

"and we have truly missed you." her grandmother told her.

Derek smiled at her. She had taken the time to explain why they had not been in Merediths life and how they had regretted missing out on so much, when they had first arrived.

"Betty, please have a seat. You too Jack." Derek instructed. "I will leave you to talk to your "ducky"." he said with a smile. "I will be back with some food and drinks."

Meredith smiled a thank you as Derek then moved off towards the door.

"Oh Der" she called just before he could disappear.

Derek turned around to look at her, unsure of what she wanted.

"Dont go snooping through those bags." she warned.

Derek chuckled at that, shaking his head as he continued down the hall way.


	72. roo

When Derek had returned Meredith was sitting quietly holding a plush toy duck that seemed to have been somewhat weathered. It was only then that Merediths grandmother explained the duck, and the connection to Meredith's nickname.

Derek smiled as he had listened to them describe the little Meredith, and how they had given her the duck to replace the tethered babies blanket that she had carried around everywhere.

Meredith had snuggled a little closer to Derek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hand was softly stroking the side of her stomach.

Meredith hadn't been able to believe that her grandparents were here after all this time. She was kind of waiting to wakeup and find that this moment was a dream, that they weren't really here at all.

There was a comfort in their presence, and even though they were in their little bubble, Derek knew that his family were all in the loungeroom enjoying one of the kids holiday movies while he was sure his mother was in the kitchen cooking something up for their dinner.

Meredith had been quite comfortable with talking with her grandparents, but Derek knew that there were somethings that they didnt need to worry themselves over.

Derek had smiled and nodded along to the conversation. He was being really supportive, and wanted nothing more than to see her embrace more family further.

"Are you sure she's out here?" Came a nervous voice as they heard someone walking down the hall.

"Jazzi said that they were here, I mean, the rest of Derek family is here and surely..." A voice trailed off as two girls reached the doorway.

Meredith looked up, and was kind of shocked to see Lexie standing in the doorway accompanied by Molly.

"Thank God you're here." Lexie said as she stepped into the room, hardly acknowledging Meredith and Dereks guests. "Its like a zoo out there."

Meredith rolled her eyes at her sister. She didnt know what she should say or do, and Derek could sense this.

"What's up Lexie?" he asked as he shifted slightly.

"Well.... ummm... we just got back from seeing Dad and he gave us something to give Mer for Christmas, and to pass on a message." she told him. She was nervous about talking to Derek about her father, especially after what happened the last time.

"That was sweet of him." Betty spoke up.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Molly asked curiously. She hated that Lexie had just waltzed into the room occupied by people other than Meredith and Derek and started spouting off about their dad.

"Betty dear," Betty introduced herself, "and this is my husband jack." Betty answered.

"Oh" Lexie said quietly, before turning to Meredith.

Meredith saw a frown creade Lexie's head and she couldnt help ut gasp as she saw her sisters tears.

Meredith looked to Molly to see that there had been no real reaction from her.

"Der can you?" Merdith sighed and Derek nodded, moving out of his chair and ushering Lexie into the vacated seat.

Meredith knew that her grandparents were oblivious to the fact that the two women who had entered the room were their grandchildren.

"Dad told me they were dead." Lexie whispered in Merediths ear.

"They lied." she whispered in reply.

Meredith hated that her sister had not known their grandparents, because from what she could remember, they were fantastic.

"Ducky?" her grandfather said with concern.

"Grumpy" Meredith replied with a sigh.

"Meredith" her grandmother said. She had been able to see the resemblance between the three girls.

"Nanny, Grumpy" Meredith said quietly. "I would like to introduce my sisters, your grandaughters, Lexie and Molly Grey." she said as she rested both her hands on her stomach. "Molly, Lex, these are your grandparets Betty and Jack Grey."

Meredith watched their facial epressions change into a frown on both parts.

"Mamma" a Sammy squealed as she came running into the room and straight towards Meredith. "Daddy Der is going to get me."

Meredith held her arms out to her daughter quite happy to have a distraction. She hugged Sammy who had moved quickly to rest ehr head on her stomach.

"I'm sorry Mer." came another voice from the doorway as Jazzi moved in to the room and then froze.

"Roo" Nan said quietly, taking in the view of the young woman standing in front of her.

"Wow" was all that Jazzi could say as sh moved to embrace the people who had been very much like her grandparents.

Meredith smiled at the sight, feeling like things were well and truly back in place, and yet both were slightly oblivius to the two girls who were sitting there in shock with tears trickling down their cheeks.


	73. not your fault

Meredith looked around at the people that had gathered in her home while she had been talking to her grandparents. It seemed that not only was all of Dereks family here, but so was all of hers which also included Molly and Lexie, who had gone home to get Laura too.

Now everyone seemed to be looking at each other, curious as to where everyone was going to fit so they could eat dinner.

"How about we feed all the children first." Dereks mom finally suggested which only seemed to make everybody else groan.

"I have prepared finger food for them, and vegetables. I just figured that once we had them sorted we too could enjoy our meals."

Meredith nodded, she seemed to understand Margarets good intentions, but she couldn't help but let out a small sigh and run her hands iver her stomach. She was hungry and didnt really feel like waiting for all of the children to be tended to, after all, the "in laws" hadnt really let her stop long enough for a decent meal when they were out shopping, just bits of food here and there, and now, now her cravings were taking control of her senses, but she didnt really want to tell Dereks mother that she didnt want what she had prepared.

Derek had asked Mark and the boys to help setting up tables and chairs, in which he had suprised everyone by seemingly having plenty. Once he had finished getting everything orted he had moved back to Merediths side and slipped his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he felt a little kick against the palm of his hand, and knew that the sensations were getting stronger.

Merdith sighed as she leaned into him, not sure how to tell him that she didnt really want to do the whole family thing tonight.

Derek could sense her discomfort and also the tension in her body. "Mer" he said quietly. "You need to tell me whats going on."

He tried to be quiet. He didnt want to draw attention to them, but it was unfortunate because when he looked up he realised that everyone was looking at them.

"Ducky whats wrong?" her grandfather asked from where he was standing.

"Meredith" Margaret said, her voice laced with concern.

Meredith couldnt look at them and quickly turned from them, burying her head into Dereks chest.

"Hey" Derek said softly when he heard a sob escape her. He didnt know what to think as her arms moved to wrap around him, clinging to him.

"Hey Mer" he said with a sigh as his arms wrapped around her, his hand moving up and down her back.

Everyone loked on with concern, not sure what had upset her.

"I'm hungry." she began to cry, "and i want pizza, but i dont want to upset your mom, and im tired, and we didnt stop all day and grumpy and nanny are here and i feel like a bitch because they dont know my sisters ut they know me and its all my fault."

"Hey" Derek sighed as he held her close and dropped a kiss on her head. "It's ok Mer." he told her as he held her as close as he possibly could.

"None of this is your fault." Derek told her as he moved her head up to look at him. "and im sure that mom wont mind if i get you a pizza. She understands cravings."

Meredith tried to look away. She hated the way she was feeling at the moment.

"It's all too much." she finally murmured, moving to bury herself again in his embrace.

"You've done good." he whispered, he could feel everyone moving back, and yet a few people hovered, just in case they were needed.

Derek moved a hand down her back before bringing the other one to rest on her stomach. "Why dont you go upstairs and have a nap, and i will come and wake you when the pizza arrives, besides." he said as he studied her carefully. "you dont need to worry about ayone else, they will be able to sort themselves out."

Meredith sighed and Derek felt the others move off and leave them alone. "Come on" Derek whispered as he led her to the stairs and up to the room that was now comfortably theirs.


	74. forever

Meredith awoke to the smell of pancakes. She couldn't believe that it had been a wek sine every one had left and she and Derek had finally settled into being in their new home.

After her grandparents arrival and the awkward introductions, as well as the encouraging of her sisters to meet and talk with them properly, she had some how managed to do damage control. It was hard to believe that one man had been able to create so much damage.

Merediths body had finally led her to a brick wall of exhaustion and with everything that had been going on both emotionally and physically, she couldnt help but be tired. Derek wasnt suprised when she finally told him that she just wanted to lay down.

After a few days the family caught on and had decided to leave and hea back to New York. Merediths grandparents had then stated that "now that they had found their ducky they needed to return home to their 'pond'", and whilst Meredith hadnt been tooo sure what they had meant by that, Derek had his suspicions.

Now as Meredith pushed back the covers, she couldn't help but feel refreshed. She seemed to have finally caught up on the rest that her body had needed.

She moved to stand, which had definitely began to be more of a problem. For it seemed to Meredith, much to Dereks disagreement, that her stomach had now grown to the size of a watermelon.

Padding down the stairs she thought she could hear music, but wasnt exactly sure of the song. For asit was, Jazzi's door [ well the spare rooms door] was still closed indicating that she was asleep, which meant that the only person listening to the tunes she could hear would be sammy, because it definitely wouldnt have been Derek, becaus Chris Brown was as far from the clash as Justin Timberlake was from being johnny cash.

However, when Meredith entered the kitchen she was quite taken back fromt he sight in front of her.

There was Sammy standing on her step next to Derek singing into a spoon, as he wore his shades and bopped to the music too. They were so engrossed in the music that neither of them noticed her.

It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me

Sammy sang as she flicked her hair.

Meredith couldnt believe that this was her fiance and her daughter. For a girl who had been hesitant of men, she had really taken to Derek and Meredith knew that, but there was something so natural about the two of them in the kitchen that Meredith wasn't sure what to think.

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Derek joined in singing the chorus, as he did a spin in his sock covered feet.

Sammy giggled and Meredith watched as Derek put down the spoon he had been using to mix more batter and turned to pick her up.

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Oh ah oh  
It's like!

Meredith moved closer as she started to move slightly to the music, she knew that she would have to make her presence known soon enough. Therefore she made her way carefully over towards Derek and Sammy, hoping to surprise them.

It's a long way down,  
We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl oh  
Ah ah ye yer  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Let you fall oh oh  
Yer yer  
Yer yer  
It's Like!

As meredith reached them, Sammy noticed her, and tapped on Dereks shoulder to alert them that they had been found out.

Derek turned slightly, and pressed into Meredith as she had managed to get so close to her.

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Meredith sang to him, as Derek moved to sit Sammy down on the clean space of bench, His arms then moving to wrap around her.

"Forever" Meredith purred in his ear, and could feel Derek squirm as the music continued to fade out.

Derek blushed slightly, pulling away to turn the cd off.

Meredith bit her lip nervously, wanting to say something to him, but not sure that she could ask him. She knew her body was well rested, but that he maynot agree with what she wanted to suggest.

Derek moved back in front of her, dropping a kiss on her lips and then wishing her a good morning.

Sammy simply just sat and giggled, knowing that there was a secret that could no longer be kept.

"Morning mamma." she said cheerily as Meredith moved to kiss her cheek, still wondering about what she had walked in on.


	75. piece of my heart

After walking in on the scene she had witnessed this morning, there was one thing Meredith realised, and that ws that she couldn't wait any longer to marry Derek. Yes he was her family, even if it was unofficially, ut she now wanted it to become official. She wanted it now. She wanted him no, and there was only one way she could see that happening.

She knew that all she would have to do was get him to go to the court house and they could be married b the end of the day. That was all she wanted. Something simple that could go off without any complications.

She knew that she needed Derek to agree with her, but was not sure how she was exactly going to manage that.

Meredith now sat on the end of their bed. She had managed to get Jazzi to collect the rings that they had ordered for their unknown wedding date.

She had then told Derek that they were going to a family dinner. A dinner that Jazzi was going to drive them to.

Derek had walked into the bedroom and smiled.

He hadnt expected to see Meredith so dressed up, in an outfit that fit perfectly with her pregnant body.

"You look hot." Derek told her as he moved towards her, not noticing that she was nervous.

Meredith smiled as Derek reached for her hand, and pulled her to her feet, as Jazzi called to them from down stairs.

Jazzi smiled as she watched Derek escort Meredith down the stairs to where Jazzi was standing.

"Are you guys ready?" Jazzi asked as they moved to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Meredith murmured and Derek looked at her curiously.

They had driven in silence, and Derek had noticed that their way to the old house was not the path that they seemingly were taking. However, he decided not to say anything because Meredith seemed to have been okay with everything and Derek figured that he must not have paid attention when they wee discussing dinner plans.

Meredith looked back at Derek and smiled as they pulled up in front of the courthouse. There weree several others parked out front. Some that looked familiar and others that were obviously rented.

"Whats going on Mer?" Derek asked.

"Come on" Jazzi prompted as she jumped up and out of the car. Derek looked nervously at Jazzi before climbing out of the car and going to Merediths side. He then proceeded to help her out of the car, easing an arm around her before leading her onto the footpath.

Meredith smiled as she watched Sammy come skipping towards them. Her dress was dainty and her ringlets pinned back slightly

Derek siled at the adorable sight but still was confused. He looked around at the cars and was not surprised when he saw the "seattle" family climbing out of the rest of the cars. He was shocked, however, when he realised that his mother and sisters were getting out of one of the cars.

Nobody congregated. Tey all just smiled and moved towards the court house. Dereks eyes followed them. He was completely baffled by what was going on.

Meredith smiled as she bean to lead him up to the courthouse.

"Mer, what are we doing?" he asked nervously. There were a few ideas running through his head.

"I'm giving you the biggest piece of my heart." she told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "and promising to be yours for eternity."

Derek looked at her confused, not exactly sure by what she meant.

"We are getting married." she clarified as she gave his hand one last squeeze before dragging him into the foyer.

Hey, have another little pieve of my heart now baby, yeah  
you know you got it if it makes you feel goood,  
oh yes indeed.


	76. dont wanna miss a thing

2 months later:

Meredith had her legs up in the stirrups as Maca assessed her one more time.

"Your going to have to push soon" he told her. "Your fully dialated.

"I can't" Meredith cried as she squeezed her eyes shut and another contraction hit.

"Derek not here yet?" Jazzi asked as she moved back into the room.

"Chris has gone to drag him out of surgery" Macca informed her,

"FUCK" Meredith hollered as she reached for Jazzi's hand and squeezed it. Knuckles turning white with the pain.

"Stupid brain man." Meredith said frustrated. The sweat and tears now running down her cheeks.

"What did i miss?" Derek asked as he ran into the room, he had barely stopped to scrub out.

Meredith shot her husband an evil glare as he took a hold of her hand.

"Nothing." Jazzi said as both began to prepare for the arrival of the twins.

Meredith felt more prepared now that Derek was there, an with the wave of the next contraction. She pushed.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing


End file.
